Change in Life
by MiHaRu96
Summary: My life has always been boring until one day I had been transported miraclely into the world of Detective Conan... What would I do there..? How do I get back to my own world..? Pls R
1. Chapter 1: The Great Adventure begins

I do not own Detective Conan... I am just a DC hardcore fan...

Well in any case this is my 1st time writing a fan fiction of my own... :D and hope u like it... :D

Pls R&R...

* * *

_Life is so boring for me... School in the morning and then CCA(Co-Curricular Activities) in the afternoon and then return home at night... This is the usual routine for me all year round... Until that very special day that I had been transported into the world of Detective Conan... _

***RING*** the school bell rang...

"Argh thank god... I don't want to suffer in the English lesson anymore." I mumbled to myself...

_Oh, a short introduction of myself... My name is Jeanette... And you all must have guessed it, my worst subject is English (so pardon me if there is any grammar or spelling errors... haha )_

There is no CCA for me that day so I am going home with my friends today... I met up with them in the school canteen and walk with them towards the bus-stop to take a bus home...

_But I am not going home..._

On my way to the bus-stop with my friends, a strong stream of light shone on me, and I was devoured into the light... My body feel all numb and when I woke up, nobody is around me...

***trickle trickle* **its drizzling...

I open my eyes slightly and found myself lying in a dark and cold alley way of a place i do not know...

_I wonder what happen... Where is my bag? Where are my friends? And why I can't move? I feel so tired. Why is that so?_

Many thoughts came to me when I laid there motionless. A shadow cast upon where I am lying... And soon it came down to where I am.

"Why are you lying down here in the rain?" Someone asked me. I couldn't see who it is. But it sounds so familiar.

"Bocchama, why are you still here? Please hurry up and escape, the police are coming."

This time it sounds like an old man.

"Jii-chan... Well, I will escape after I help her."

I continue to hear the conversation but my consciousness is slowing fading away. But I could feel a pair of strong arms carrying me away from the alley. It feels so warm. Before I could realise, I am already fast asleep...

The next time when I woke up, I was in a room...

I groan... It feels so comfortable, I don't feel like getting up but I am awake!

I get up on the bed and scanned the entire room...

_It's kind of messy... And that big gigantic poster... It looks so familiar... _

The poster was hung in the middle of the wall. It shows the picture of a magician.

_I wonder where... Where could have I seen this place before..? And the voices from yesterday night... It sound so familiar... _

Before I could get to my answer, someone came in to the room.

"Oh, are you awake now?"

I glance over to the door and to my surprise...

* * *

Well I guess thats it for my 1st chapter... I feel so tired to think anymore... But I got to thank some of the people of giving me the inspiration to create my own FanFiction...(Such as Chelseaj500 :D Her story Rocks! )

Hopefully u guys enjoy reading it... Sorry for all those grammar or spelling mistakes... As said, I suck in English... ,

Oh and some info:

CCA- Co Curricular Activities... In my school, all students need to take up on one that is of our interests such as Band, Choir, Uniform Groups etc etc... And it is an after school activities... ( well in Detective Conan it is just similar like Ran taking up Karate... Well my school does not have that, thats for sure...)And my CCA is Band... And it always end late due to some practices for competitions... Wonder I should be happy about that... =.= lol...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

I do not own Detective Conan...

Well this is the Second Chapter for it and I probably need to stop for awhile... I am off to Camp... Aww... :(

Anyway, enjoy the second chapter first then worry later :D

Chelseaj500: Haha maybe I am influenced by you and many other writers to write such a story... Although I am not as good yet... XD

Silentlane491: Haha, well basically I was just planning to mess up his life... ;)

Thank you both of you for supporting me in my first FanFic... :D

* * *

"Are you awake now?" The voice came...

I glance over and to my surprise...

"K...K...Kai..." I couldn't said it out... But it is definitely him... Kuroba Kaito... He came in with a plater.

"Hmm..? You say something?"

"K...Kai...Kaito..?"

Upon hearing me calling his name, he was shocked...

"How do you know my name? We haven't introduce our ownself to each other yet."

I tried to calm down and control my exicitement...

"Umm... You settle down first and I will relate the story to you..."

He did as I told him to do... He left the plater on the coffee table next to the bed and sat on the floor next to it...

I started to tell him everything, about my life in **my** world and how I end up in the alley...

He do not seem to believe me...

"Haha the story is ridiculous... There is no such things as being able to transport from one world to another"

And he kept on laughing, but I manage to catch his attention by saying

"Then should I report you to the police, Kaito Kid-san?"

He frozed...

"How do you know?"

"Well as I told you before, I am from another world... And I know more things about you... For example: You are Kuroba Kaito aka Kaito Kid, in searching for a gem called the Pandora to destroy it and wanting to avenge for father, Kuroba Touichi who was killed by an organization, Snake. And your greatest weakness is Fi-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he cover my mouth with hand, swearing to me,

" You probably don't want to finish my sentence."

"Oh right, sorry..."

"Yap, you are all right... But you are going to help me keep that a secret... right?"

He looked at me with those teary eyes, seeming to be begging me not to tell anyone

"Of course!" _Well I can't really say it anyway... ahaha I have my own reasons..._

"Well then, tell me something about yourself, since you already knew so much about me, I want to know more about you..." He said winking at me.

I blushed slightly at the wink, diverting my eye contact, I said

"Well, let's see... I am Jeanette, 15 years old... Most hated subject is English and well my greatest weakness is probably insects... Does that helps..?"

"Well okay... But what's your name again..?" He asked

"Jeanette. Jean-ne-tte."

"Jenet..?"

"Oh my, you suck in pronouncing m name..." I said in a dissapointing tone.

"Ahaha sorry... Do you have any easier name that I can pronounce?"

I thought hard...

"Hmm... Yuki Miharu... Thats my Japanese name that was given by my friends in my world..."

"Miharu huh..? Okay its at least easier than pronouncing Je- argh never mind..."

I giggled until there is a discomforting feeling in my chest... I started coughing...

"Oi... are you alright?"

Kaito came over and patted slightly on my back trying to ease my coughs...

"ya_... -cough-_ I am fine now."

And thanks to the coughing, I realise that I am not wearing my School Uniform...

I asked him, trying my best to be a bit more direct in it,

"Umm, where... Where are my Uniform...?"

Kaito blushed a little... He scratched his face.

"Well, you were drenched in the rain yesterday... So I umm... took the liberty to... umm changed your clothes..."

His blushed turns even more red now... I, on the other hand, is as red as a tomato...

I gritted my teeth, as if preparing to scream

"OH MY GOSH! KAITO, YOU PERVERT!"

I screamed... _too late..._ And I started to throw things at him, pillows, books... almost anything that is within my reach.

He dodged it and head for the door. Before he exit, he said

"Well I am going to take my leave first now... Umm, rest well and eat the porridge too." and he left.

I tried to calm down for a minute or so. I turned and saw the plater with the pot of porridge. I opened it and a hot gust of steam rised. _It smells so good..._ At first my intention was to eat a few mouthful but it was so delicious that I couldn't stop. _Despite being a male, he is pretty good in cooking... _After I finished eating, I lay in the bed and rest..._ After I recover, maybe I will cook something for him as a return..._ In a good 5 minutes time, I was fast asleep...

* * *

Woo! Its finished! I hope this chapter end well here... Well a little spoiler for the next one... I am gonna add some new characters into it... Pls leave a review or a comment on where i can improve on pls... :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Only for You and Me

Finally the **Long and Boring **camp is over… Now I can get back into writing a new chapter again! :D

Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for giving me the comments/review on how and where I can improve… :D And also sorry for the late update... Just finish my camp...

RoxyConan-kun- Thanks for the tips… I will continue to write better ones… ;)

AkemiXchan- Well I do think my stories are short but I just have no idea how to continue sometimes… But I will try my best to write it longer :D

Chelseaj500- I am not from NH… I am from SG. Thank you for reading my lousy stories… XD I will try my best improving it… :D And also update yours as well… I miss reading it ;)

Silentlane491- Maybe it's that person… haha why don't you read it and you will know who it is… ;)

* * *

After a few days of resting, I recovered from my flu. The past few days, it's Kaito that has been taking care of me. I want to repay his kindness in return.

As I had thought before of cooking him a meal as to repay him for all the care he had given me, I woke up early in the morning, sitting on the bed, pondering what dishes should I make. Images of various countries cuisines ran through my head, making my stomach growl from all the thinking. Due to Kaito's icthyophobia, Japanese cuisines of Sashimi is out. After much deciding, I decided to make Italian Cuisine. Mainly Spaghetti, Pizza and Tiramisu, which is what I am good at cooking.

After deciding on what to do, I got out of the bed and went to wash up. Passing through the Living room to the Washroom, I saw Kaito lying on the sofa, soundly asleep. I went forward to where he is.

Step by step, I move towards the sleeping Kaito, and soon I was just centimetres away from him. Looking at his sleeping face, I got mesmerize by his charming features. Subconsiously, my face move nearer and nearer to his. The next moment when I realised, our faces are just a breathe away.

All of a sudden, Kaito woke up. It was in such an awkward moment. I mean, why it wouldn't be when you woke up suddenly and see someone so close to you.

"Morning Sleepy-Head" I said teasingly, breaking the awkward silence and backing away from him. "So...What are we having for breakfast..?" I asked backfacing, hoping he won't notice my apple red face.

"As usual... Toast and Juice... Is that okay with you...?" He said as he walk past me yawning.

"Y-yeah." I stammered. "Umm... Are you free today?"

"Hmm... Yeah, its Saturday so there's no school. Is there some places you would like to go?"

"Could we go shopping?" I asked

He gave me a boring look. Well I guess that can't be help, I mean guys hate to go shopping with girls since they are always the one that help with all the bags.

"I want to purchase some **Women** Clothing, since I had always been wearing yours for the past few days. And well, I had some special plans for tonight." I said with a slight blush.

"And, who is going to pay for all the expenses?" He asked in a sarcastic manner.

"You, of course! Please... Pretty please..." I begged with puppy eyes.

"Well I guess its ok. But only for this once!" He said scratching his head.

"Yay! I will go get ready this instant!" I said, rushing for the washroom ahead of him, leaving him standing there speechless.

* * *

I got out wearing a plain tee and skinny jeans that I had lent from Kaito and wait for him in the living room as he is styling his hair in the washroom. We left the house as soon as he is done.

He brought me to take the train to Haido district area. We went to Haido Shopping Centre, the place with the huge Ferris Wheel.

"Wow, such a HUGE Ferris Wheel. Can we ride it later?"

"Yeah, we can do that later, what you want to buy first?"

I thought hard for a moment then reply him

"I want to buy some clothes first!"

"Ok, as you wish, ojou-sama." He said bowing. And he led me into the Shopping Centre.

We went to the 3rd Level. The entire level was filled with clothing of the two genders everywhere.

"Wow! This is fantastic!"

I went forth to the first shop and to another. One by one, I visited almost every shop and bought clothes here and there.

"Whew, its been a long time since I had went shopping." I said happily.

Kaito, who is behind me, said tiredly " Then can you help with your bags of clothes? It's heavy. On top of it **I** am the one paying for all of it, so you should more or less help me out right?"

"Oh yeah, right." I went and help him with some of the bags.

"Ah, thats better. It's as if a few weights have fallen off from me."

"Hey, I didn't bought that much right? Or did I...? Oops..."

We both laugh and we left the shopping centre. But trouble await of us ahead. We met some of the delinquents from Kaito's High school.

"Hey, Isn't that Kuroba Kaito? And who is that girl next to him?" They said as they start to approach us.

"Stay behind me." Kaito whispered to me, and took a step forward of me. I hid behind him.

"Is that your new girlfriend, Kaito? What about Aoko-chan? Ya abandoning her?"

_Aoko..? Oh ya, Kaito's childhood friend._

"I had never said anything about her being my girlfriend or what so ever. Neither did I said about Aoko being mine, nor abadoning her." Kaito said in defence.

Suddenly one of them grabbed me on my arm and pulled me forward.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get my arm free but it was of no use, they were too strong. I was hoping I could get help from Kaito, but before that happen,

"Hey, leave her alone!"

A stern voice echo from behind. It was Aoko, and her friend.

"Tsk. Lets leave guys, we do not want to create more troubles."

The delinquents release my arm and walk off. I fell to the floor. Aoko came forward to check on me. Her friend too.

"Are you alright? They did not hurt you right?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

She turn to Kaito and started screaming at him.

"Hey, why didn't you help her you Bakaito! She was in danger and you were just standing there and watch!"

"What, I **WANTED **to but someone just stick her butt into it and steal my role as the hero, you this Ahoko!"

"What so it's **MY** fault now?"

They started arguing...calling each other names and stuff...

"I hope you don't mind, they are always like this." said Aoko's friend. "I am Momoi Keiko... You are?"

"I am Jea- umm... I mean Miharu..." I introduce myself.

She help me up and take a look at my arm.

"Hmm... Not too much of an injury, there's nothing to worry about." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Keiko-san"

"Oh you don't have to be so formal. Call me Keiko will do."

"It seems like you two get along well huh?" Said Aoko, breaking our conversations.

"A-Aoko... Well we did introduce ourselves." Keiko said

"Nice to meet you. I am Miharu."

"Hi, I am Nakamori Aoko. Umm... Sorry for being rude, but how are you and Kaito related anyway?" Her face slightly blush when saying that. Keiko and I notice it.

"Aoko... Don't tell me you're-" before Keiko can finish her sentence, Aoko shut her mouth with a glare.

"Well, its a long story... Umm..."

"I saved Miharu in an alley in a rainy night,as she just came to Japan alone and has no one to go to, so she is staying with me now." Kaito interfere.

"Well basically it's what Kaito said."

"Oh I see." Aoko nodded. "Well be careful on your way home then. We will be parting now. Oh... And Bakaito, protect her! See you soon again, Miharu!" Aoko said as she held Keiko's hand and ran off and waving back with the other hand. I waved back.

"Tsk, you don't have to tell me that." Kaito said after Aoko left. I giggled.

"What?" Kaito asked

"Oh, nothing. Hey, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" I grabbed Kaito's hand and ran towards the Ferris Wheel.

We got into the one of the cabin. Its almost sunset. The orange sun that is setting coloured the entire sky. The view is magnificent.

"Hey Kaito, could you bring me to the SuperMart later? I want to buy something and cook dinner for the both of us."

"Hmm... Ya, sure but... can you really cook?" He said teasing me.

"Hey, I can! But, probably not as good as you are." I said, sounded kinda dissapointed.

"Haha, alright. After this ride then."

"Okay." I said, looking back at the sunset.

It's as if the view was dedicated for the two of us.

Only for you and me...

* * *

Woo! Finally done with Chapter 3. I hope it's okay. Well it seems to be longer compared to the rest of the chapters.

Please R&R...

And also look forward for Chapter 4! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: A New Promise

Woo! After Chapter 3 will be Chapter 4! :D

I think I will be busy for the next few days... aww :( Won't be able to write more stories... boohooo... :'( But i will try and update the next chapter asap...

Hope you would enjoy reading it! For all the dear readers, Chapter 4...

Chealseaj500: Yap, someone has a crush on Kaito... XD Do help me ask of Julia on the comments of my story then :D The new chapter to your DC story was awesome... I was deceived by it... aww :( Update your story soon too... :D

Silentlane491: Well I don't think there is any thugs or deliquents I could think of in Kaito's high school, so just call them nameless then... :D Thanks for reading it... ;) Will update asap...

* * *

After the Ferris Wheel ride, we went to the nearest SuperMart. I bought some groceries that is necessary for cooking the Italian Cuisine tonight. I have not tell Kaito what I am planning.

"So what are you cooking tonight, great chef?" He asked

"Himitsu" sticking out my tongue.

"Aww.. Tell me please.." He begged with puppy eyes

"Nuh-uh... You will know it after I cook it." I said. Picking up the last ingredient, we left for the cashier.

After we bought all the stuff, we head back home.

"Alright, I will start cooking, you go take a bath or watch the TV or something. I will call you when dinner is ready."

"Fine. I will take a bath first then."

I went to the kitchen and started to prepare for the dinner.

After the bath, Kaito sat in the living room sofa, reading magazines. On a few occasions, he would peek into the kitchen.

_- A hour later-_

"Kaito, Dinner's ready!"

"Oh... Finally. I am starving" He said as he walked towards the kitchen

When he entered the kitchen, his looks changed completely. His jaws dropped.

Laid on the dining table were Cream of Mushroom Soup as the appetiser, Main Course of Spaghetti with Tomato sauce and Meatballs, Side dish is Pizza and Tiramisu as desserts.

"Well...? Does it look appetising..?" I asked.

"You bet!" He sat down on the chair "Ittadakimasu!" He reached for his fork and spoon and started gulping down the soup.

I sat the opposite side of him, held up my fork and were all ready to dine in. "Ittadakimasu."

"Mmm... Not bad..." He commented as he move forth from the appetiser to the main course.

"Why thank you. Hope you enjoy the food." I said chuckling.

We chat while we were having dinner.

We end the magnificent dinner with a toast of Juice as we were... Well I am too young to drink alcohol.

"Gochisousama! Whew... It was amazing."

"Glad you enjoy it. Well at least its worth it. The meal is to thank you for all the care you have given me when you took care of me when I am sick. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem. Glad you're fine now." He said drinking from his glass of juice. "What are you going to do from now on anyway?"

The question struck me. I have not thought about that once before.

"I don't know... Maybe try and find a way back to my world?"

"H-hey..." Kaito stammered... Its my first time hear him speaks up that way. It got my attention.

"What is it?"

"I-I was wondering...C-could you umm... stay in this world for awhile?"

I was surprised... I did not know why does he need me, as far as I am concern, I am a freeloader.

"Why?"

"Well... So you could help me in finding Pandora? _And another reason as well..._"

"To find Pandora and?"

"Oh umm... nothing..."

I thought hard for awhile...

_He needs me to find Pandora... Well it does sounds exiciting... Maybe I should, I might even uncover a way back to my world too. But... something bothers me..._

"Alright, I don't mind staying here to help. But I hope **you** don't mind me being a freeloader here."

"Ya, I don't mind... Thanks."

We toast at the newly made promise between us... But deep down in me, I feel kind of uneasy...

_Why does he need me? Is it only because of Pandora? Or maybe else more?_

Such thoughts filled my mind, Its distracting me.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"Ya, I am fine..."

I manage to shake off the distracting thoughts in my mind. I started to think more positively... Thinking that it is a new journey unfolding for me...

_It doesn't matter the reasons... It is just a new journey. A change in my previously boring life that I hated so much. I will need to start get use to it..._

I soon forgotten about those uneasy feelings I had earlier on. I just sat there with Kaito, enjoying the last bit of Dinner.

_I bet that there will be more adventure ahead of me, more troubles will rise... When will I be able to go home...? No one has the answer to it... But it doesn't seem to matter now... At least not now... My adventure in this world only begins right now... A new change in my life.._

* * *

Well that conlcudes Chapter 4... Its short, i know... =.=

A new journey, a new change in my life... Wonder what is going to happen next in it... Please R&R this chapter

And also look forward to chapter 5. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Chapter 5 is up!

Woo! I felt a sense of achievement :D Even its just five chapters but I felt that... I accomplish something :D

Special thanks to my onee-san: Serene/ Yoshiko-nee san , for giving me some ideas for the story... :D

Chealseaj500: Haha, Isn't Kaito always secretive? Lol... Yap you deceived me in the story... I thought it really was the B.O people... Maybe I will cook fish for him as a prank next time... XD

RoxyConan-kun: In love...? Maybe XD

little firework: Thank you! :D I will try my best to write better ones ;)

Please R&R for this chapter too... :D

* * *

*Huff huff* *gasp* *Huff huff*

_Why am I so tired? Why am I panting? Or more importantly, where am I?_

I feel or more like I am escalating up a few sets of stairs... _Why is that so? I wonder? _

With each set of stairs that I ran up, I saw the number plate of the level that I am at...

_17, 18, 19, 20..._

On and on it goes until I reached a door... I push the door open and to find myself on the rooftop of a building. But something else caught my attention.

Just in front of me, a person wearing full white with cape, lying on the floor in a pool of blood, motionless...

_Its...its him... K-Kai-Kaito..._

I plunged up and find myself on the bed in Kaito's bedroom...

_It was just a nightmare..._

I tried to calm down, and soon notice the smell of something delicious...

I got out of the bed and followed where the trail of the delicious smell came from.

Its from the kitchen... I went to the kitchen and saw Kaito wearing an apron, cooking the breakfast for the two of us...

"Morning Sleepy-Head!" He said teasing me.

"M-morning..." I replied, still feeling a little distracted by the nightmare I had.

Kaito turn over and see me all work up in sweats. He turn off the stove and walked over to me. He put his hand on my forehead and the other on his.

"Are you having a fever?" double checking with his own temperature, "You're not having a fever, but why are you sweating so much?"

"Oh, its nothing. I just had a nightmare thats all..."

"Care to tell me what happen? I can always lend you my listening ears." He said, sounding kind of concern.

"Y-ya, after I wash up."

I went for the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I came back to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast after that.

"So what happen in your nightmare?" Kaito asked passing me the plate of food.

"I don't really know what happen. I ran up a few sets of stairs and I came to the rooftop. There, I found you lying on the floor in a pool of blood. As Kid..."

"Ouch! Are you cursing me or something?"

I giggled a little, feeling slightly better after the fear from the nightmare.

"Glad to see you laugh again. Don't worry much about the nightmare, I am immortal." Kaito said, winking at me.

I nodded slightly, trying my best not to pay much attention to the nightmare I had earlier on and concentrate on having my breakfast now _in peace..._

Suddenly Kaito speaks up...

"Maybe the nightmare you had earlier on is coming true..."

I jerked up.

"What do you mean?" I asked with much confusion and fear

"I am holding a heist tonight." He said passing me the newspaper.

I took the newspaper and started reading it.

_When the time surrenders to me_

_I would descend from the night sky_

_On the Beika Museum_

_And take the gem_

_Moon Lady in my possession._

_(Doodle of Kid) _

"Tonight at Beika Museum, 12 midnight?"

"That was fast, or is it too easy?" He said smirking.

"Hey, this is no joke! What if... the nightmare is true...?" I said, my voice quivering in fear.

"Don't worry... I will be fine." He said, reassuring me.

"B-but..."

He shook his head. Looking at his watch, he stood up.

"I got to go to school. Want to meet me up for lunch later? Lets go out and do something rather than staying at home."

I simply nodded in silence. It feel as if I lost my ability to talk.

He pass me a piece of paper with directions to his school, patted me on my head and left the house.

I scanned through the paper. At the end of it, he left a short message.

_Ittekimasu. Don't worry about me tonight... I would be extra careful, thanks for your concern. Meet me at my school at 1PM, I bring you to a nice restraunt for lunch. Cheer up okay. (Doodle of Kid)_

What more could I say? A smile just tugged on my lips. I feel less worried.

* * *

As 1PM draw closer, I took a shower and wore the new clothes that I bought previously when we went shopping, a lacy red shirt and a sky blue skirt.

I followed the directions stated in the paper. In less than 20 minutes, I reached Kaito's school.

I waited at the lane opposite of the school for awhile and the dismissal bell rang.

Students swarm out of the school gate. And soon, I saw Kaito walking out, with Aoko, Keiko and some other friends of his.

"Kaito, Aoko-san, Keiko-san!" I called out as I cross the street to meet up with them.

"Yo, did you wait for long?" Kaito asked, but he was soon interupted by Aoko and gang.

"Long time no see, Miharu-chan! You can just call me Aoko, thats fine with me."

"Hello, Miharu. You can call me Keiko will do. You don't have to be so formal."

"Hello Aoko and Keiko." I said greeting them back with a smile.

"Hey Kaito, who is this girl?" asked two guys that came out with Kaito.

"Oh, she is Miharu. She came to Japan a few days ago, and she is staying with me now. Miharu, they are Yoshiro and Daisuke."

"Hello. I am Yoshiro."

"And I am Daisuke, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I am Miharu." I greeted them.

"Ne, Miharu-chan" Aoko cut into our conversation "Would you like to have lunch with us today?"

"Eh... If thats fine with Kaito since I am meeting him for lunch today..." I looked at Kaito for an answer.

Kaito let out a sigh and nodded.

I smiled at his reaction. "Alright, lets go then."

* * *

Well, I shall stop here for Chapter 5... Chapter 6 will be the continual of Chapter 5...

I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Pls R&R! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Heist Starts

Chapter 6... The second part of Chapter 5...

So sorry that I cut off half way through... D:

Silentlane491: Haha I had a extra person help me think of ideas. Thats why... ;) You too, reviewed on my story so quickly... :D

Well here is the second part of it... Pls R&R :D

* * *

Kaito, Aoko, Keiko, Yoshiro, Daisuke and I went for lunch together after I met with them at their High School.

"Ne, Miharu-chan... Since you came from other country, I bet you want to try something different right? Want to eat some Japanese Cuisine? What do you feel like eating?" Aoko asked me.

"Hmm... I want to eat... Ramen!"

"Hey, I know of a place!" Daisuke commented, "It's near the Beika district."

_Beika...? That place! Kudo- Iie, Conan-kun... And also... _I looked at Kaito, he merely just smile at me... _The heist...Tonight... _I started to feel uneasy again.

We took the train and arrived at station in just 10 minutes time.

As we were walking out of the staion, through a huge crowd, I bumped onto someone.

"I'm sorry!" the person say, " I was talking to someone so I didn't notice you were in front of me."

The person helped me up, and who would have guessed...

That person was Ran... and the someone she was talking to were Sonoko and Conan...

"I-its okay... I am sorry too." I said...

Amongst the crowd, Kaito came over to me,

"Miharu, are you okay? Be careful."

I turn and looked at him and nodded.

At that time, I couldn't help but notice Conan's eyes... It seem as if it was fixed on Kaito, sending him waves and waves of evil glares.

I apologize again and left, pulling Kaito away.

"Hey... What's wrong with you?" Kaito asked as I dragged him away from Ran and company.

"That boy... _He is Conan_... Thats why."

We walked out of the crowd and I release his hand.

"Oh you mean that chibi? Ya, I know him_... Tantei-kun."_

"You seem relax huh? What if he uncover your identity?"

"Ha, no worries... I won't-"

"Hey Kaito, Miharu-chan, over here!" Daisuke called out to us, he is already with everyone else.

"We'll talk about it later on. Now is not a good time."

I nodded slightly and we walked towards where everyone else is.

* * *

A short 5 minutes walk from the station, we arrived at the Ramen store that Daisuke is talking about.

We went in and sat down. We ordered the chef recommended, Miso Char Siew Ramen. They served us the food in just a short 20 minutes.

"Ittadakimasu!" We all said in unison and started to gobble down the ramen.

All of us finish the food in mere 10 minutes.

"Oishi!" I commented.

Everyone else nodded.

"Well, the stores that I recommend would always be the best ones." Daisuke said, feeling very proud of himself.

We all laughed.

"So, what do you all want to do now?" Aoko ask

"How about a stroll in the park? An exercise after eating is always good for the body. And we are close to the Beika Park." Yoshiro said

After deciding on that, we paid up the bill and left for Beika Park.

It was in the late afternoon already...

During our stroll in the park, Keiko suddenly spoke up

"Have you heard about tonight's heist by Kaito Kid?"

"I did..." Yoshiro said followed by Daisuke. They seem to be very engrossed by the topic on Kid. Kaito was smirking at the back. And Aoko doesn't seem to be interested in the topic.

In a glance, Aoko spotted a bookstore just across the street.

"Ne, Miharu-chan, would you like to accompany me to the bookstore?" Aoko asked me.

I am a little interested in the topic of Kid but I still decide to follow Aoko to the bookstore or she would feel quite lonely, sitting there and listen to us talk about Kid. I nodded and went with Aoko to the bookstore.

In less than 5 minutes, Kaito and everyone else heard tire screeches coming from the street that Aoko and I just cross.

"O-oi... Don't tell me thats..." Kaito said as his face started to turn pale.

They can hear passer-by shouting at the commotion.

"Hey, are the kids alright? The two that went into the bookstore just a minute ago."

Hearing that, the rest of them gasped. They came rushing over and shout like mad, calling for us.

"Aoko! Miharu!"

"Miharu-chan!"

"Aoko!"

"Aoko-chan! Miharu-chan!"

"I'm fine..." Aoko said, sitting on the curb across the accident site, " More importantly, find Miharu-chan! She pushed me away from the car that crashed into the sides. I do not where she is now."

"Are you alright, Aoko?" Keiko asked, she sounded very worried.

"Ya, I am fine, just a few scrapes. Find Miharu-chan for me."

Keiko stayed with Aoko, treating her wounds with handkerchief and water while Kaito, Daisuke and Yoshiro continue to search for me.

After 5 minutes of search, they came back, looking dissapointed. But soon their expression change.

I emerged from the crowd, blood flowing down from my arm and knee. I feel so weak that I could collapse any moment.

Kaito came foward and carry me to the where Aoko is resting now.

"Miharu-chan, are you alright!" everyone asked.

I nodded, and smiled _weakly_...

Soon the police and ambulance came. The paramedics came forth and bring Aoko and me to the ambulance for some first-aid treatment. Kaito accompanied me while Keiko, Yoshiro and Daisuke accompany Aoko.

Soon after the treatment is done, the paramedic went and help other passer-by that are hurt, leaving Kaito and I alone.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? You look really weak." Kaito ask me, he sounded very concern.

I shook my head, "After some rest, I'll be fine."

"I will bring you back home first then," he said, trying to carry me up again but I stopped him.

"I-I want to stay... for the heist..." I said in a childish tone.

Kaito smiled.

"Alright, but promise me one thing, don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

I nodded. Suddenly, he sprang forward and hugged me.

"You worried me for awhile back then. Don't...ever do that again ok?"

_Kai...Kaito..?_

Its so weird... Normally he don't act that way... But, the great sensation that I am feeling now over-powered anything else.

I hugged him back saying alright, but my voice were muffled as my face was leaning onto his shoulder.

Our happy moment were then interupted when Aoko and everyone else came. We panicked and release each other. It seem as if they had seen nothing.

"Miharu-chan, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Aoko apologized to me.

"Its okay. I'm fine." Aoko smile a little after hearing what I said.

"Well I will head back home first then. See you again next time, Miharu-chan!" Aoko said.

"Ah... Aoko, I will accompany you back." Keiko said, " I don't feel safe for you to return home alone. See you soon, Miharu-chan. Get well soon!" After saying that, Aoko and Keiko left for the train station.

"I need to get going too. Had promise to meet up with someone." Daisuke said.

"Me too... I promise my dad for dinner tonight. See you soon Miharu-chan." Yoshiro said.

Both of them left as well. It seems like we are back to being alone again.

"Well... Let's go for dinner then, shall we?"

I smile and nodded. I tried to stand up but my leg hurts that I fall over, but Kaito grab on me.

"Be careful. Here, hold on to me."

He hold on to my hand tightly, supporting me up.

"Thank you Kaito..."

He smiled at me genuinely.

"Let's go for dinner before the heist starts."

* * *

Ah... Finally finish for chapter 6 but it has not yet reached night time... D:

Well look forward for the next chapter on the heist! :D

Pls remember to review/comment on my story on where I can improve... :D

Thanks for reading it... :D


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of the Heist

Chapter 7 is up!

Hope all enjoy reading it all the way until now! :D Thanks for supporting my FanFic... :D

little firework: Poor me... D: Haha thank you for reading and supporting my FanFic :D Here is Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it... :D

Chelseaj500: I think so... haha sorry i didn't plan it well enough... D: Kaito's mom? Obviously somewhere else XD or not I won't be able to live in their house XD (Sorry for not writing that in.. :P) Well here is Chapter 7, The Heist Starts...Hope you would enjoy reading it :D

Silentlane491: I think its about time for them to show up now... I hope its not a bad timing... Here is the chapter about the Heist. Enjoy :D

* * *

We had our dinner at a French restaurant near by... By the time we walked out of the restraunt...

"Now is 9PM. 3 more hours before the heist. What do you want to do?" Kaito ask me after he checked his watch.

"I don't know... Go for a stroll again..?"

"Nah... Its getting cold. Do you want to do some window shopping? Well at least it kills time."

I nodded with excitement.

"Well then, this way please _Ojou-sama._ I shall bring you to Beika Shopping centre." He said, stretching his hand, inviting me to the Shopping centre. I giggled, accepting his invitation.

We travel to Beika Shopping Centre. It was breezy, and cold too. I sneezed a few times too.

"Are you cold?" Kaito ask with concerns

"Well maybe, I am not used to the change in temperature compared to my world yet."

"Well lets go to the Cafe to buy some hot coffee later then."

I nodded "But its on your treat!"

"And it always have been."

We both laughed. And soon, we arrived at Beika shopping centre. Immediately we went to the cafe that is on the second level. But there we encountered with Ran, Sonoko and Conan _again._

"Hey, if I remember correctly," Ran said as she walk towards my direction, "you are the girl I bumped into at the Beika station right?"

"Y-yes. I am sorry for what happen back then." I said, not knowing that she would still remember me.

"No, its also partially my fault too. I am Mouri Ran, nice to meet you."

"I am Je-... Ah I mean, I am Miharu." I said. _I nearly said out my name... I guess I need to get use to calling my Japanese name now._

"I am Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you, Ojou-san." He said pulling out a rose out of no where and giving it to her. Ran slightly blushed.

She introuduce Kaito and I to her friends, whom I already knew...too well.

"This is my best friend, Suzuki Sonoko and this is Edogawa Conan. He is umm... a distant relative of my friend."

"More like your husband instead." Sonoko teased her, and Ran's face turned red, Conan who is standing at the side blush too, "Oh, I am Suzuki Sonoko, Nice to meet you!" she said winking at Kaito, flirting with him.

"Hello Miharu nee-chan and Kaito nii-san. Nice to meet you." Conan said, in a childish like tone.

"Hello Suzuki-san, Conan-kun. Its nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you!" Kaito said, pulling out the same trick as just now on Sonoko and Conan except... Conan received lolipop instead... Conan tried his best to smile and thank Kaito, Sonoko on the other hand, went a bit... umm... fanatic... _Hot chick alert?_

They invited us for a cup of coffee, and we chat for awhile when someone else came and join us.

"Ran, we need to go already." The voice sounded very ruffled and also familiar.

We turn our head, and to my surprise,not... It was the famous detective, Mouri Kogoro, or also known as Sleeping Kogoro. Well I guess everyone knows why... or not all.

"Go...? Is there some place you are going, Ran-san?" I asked

"Yes, we are going for the Kid's heist. Well, we were invited by Sonoko's uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi. The jewel that Kid is going for belongs to him." Ran explained to me.

"Oi, don't give so much info to strangers." Kogoro said.

"They are not strangers! They are my friends!" Ran protested.

"Hello Meitantei Kogoro-san." I said interupting them before they got into a quarrel or something.

"O-oh... Hi... How do you know about me? W-well I mean... I am the famous detective afterall... Hahaha..." He said, trying to be humble but yet boasting himself.

"Well, we better get going. Otherwise my Oji-sama will get irritated. Especially without the presence of the famous detective, Mouri Kogoro." Sonoko interupted, trying to hurry up and get to the Beika Musuem.

"W-well, we will be going soon... See you soon, Miharu-chan!" Ran said hurriedly as Sonoko push her away. We waved goodbye.

"We'll see you soon... real soon." I said when they all left. I looked at Kaito and he smirked at me and nodded.

We stayed at the cafe for awhile more, drinking coffee and chatting about a plan for the heist. And soon the time is 11PM...

"Let's go then. We walk to Beika Museum would take about 20 minutes." Kaito said.

I nodded and we took off from the shopping centre to Beika Museum. And truly, we reached there at 11.20PM.

There was a huge crowd there. Mostly are Kid's fans and policemen. Amongst the policemen, was Nakamori-kebu, the one in-charge of capturing Kid for past...many years...Suddenly, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Ran, Sonoko and Conan _again._ This is the third time I met them in a day.

"Hi Miharu-chan. We meet again. Are you interested in Kid's heist too?" She greeted me.

"Hi..."I greeted back, "Yes I am slightly interested about it."

We chatted about Kid for quite somewhile. And soon it was 11.55PM. Kaito, who is beside me is getting all hyped up.

"It's about time the heist starts." Ran said.

I turn over and whisper to Kaito, "I will distract them, you go and prepare for the heist. Be careful..."

He nodded and winked at me. He soon disappear into the crowd as I distract the rest.

A while later, all the fans started to count down for the time to 12AM.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

*POOF* A white smoke appear in the mid-air... And a figure in all white appear, standing in mid-air. It was Kaito Kid.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

* * *

Gonna stop here for now. Too tired.

I have been busy with my CCA(check in the first chapter on what it is if you do not know.) practices and do not have much time to work on it and to correct on, so pardon all my mistakes.

Competition is coming up, so my practices are pretty intense, from morning till evening. So, I'm sorry for the late update... D:

I will try to upload as soon as possible. So sorry! D:

Pls look forward to chapter 8(which i guess, soon... =.=) and also R&R for this chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmare's Beginning

I do not own Detective Conan...

How I wish I do :P

But I don't...

* * *

Arghh... I seriously hate my life... Sigh... How I wish my story is not only a dream...

CCA DURING HOLIDAYS? Are you kidding me...? It's gonna be the end of it and I still haven't completed any of my holiday homework... Just looking at the mountain of homework makes me sick. And i don't feel like doing it... Anyone volunteer to help me? :P Sigh... =.=

Anyways...

Here is Chapter 8... Hope everyone have enjoyed reading my story... :D

little firework: Thank you! :D I will try and update the stories asap. :D

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kid broadcast his voice throughout the whole crowd which drives them crazy! Fans all around cheered in their loudest voice.

_Hanging in mid air..? Using the same trick as the mid air walk...? Are you too naive?_

"How does he do that?" Ran asked, seem quite amused.

"Did he did that before?" I asked.

She shook her head. I turn over to the chibi tantei, and he looked quite shock as well...

_So they didn't know about the trick yet..._

The media screen broadcast an image of Kaito Kid, standing in mid air. The image is captured by helicopters that are flying around. There is also sound media broadcasting live for the audiences.

"Just look at that! Kaito Kid is standing in **MID AIR**! I emphasize again, **MID AIR, **folks!"

The audiences was in awe. But to me it is just a simple trick. Then I saw the Chibi Tantei went running towards the nearest high rise building when Ran is not paying attention. I know what he is going to do.

And as I had expected, he went to the roof and looked down, checking if there are strings supporting him in mid air. And... he couldn't find it. He seems to be swearing. He came down from the building and ran towards the highly guarded Beika Musuem. Interested in what he is going to do, I followed him.

Conan ran through the crowd easily. On the other hand, I had a tough time.

_Damn... I am so jealous of his small size body..._

After I had made it through the crowd, he is already no where in sight.

_Ah... Damn, if I were a little faster, I would be able to follow him. _I sweared.

I looked around but I couldn't find him, but I did find something else that seems to be interesting.

A media van, that is parked at the side close to the building. A place where people won't bother to looked at. I went towards the van.

Inside the van was a few media crew operating a complicated mechanism, Mouri Kogoro and also Sonoko's uncle Suzuki Jirokichi.

Suzuki-san seems to be very furious. He flared up at Kogoro-san

"MeiTanTei, Have you figured out the trick behind his Mid-Air walk?"

Kogoro-san just stood there, scratching his head, trying very hard to think.

Looking at what happen inside just makes me feel like laughing, but I endure it. Don't want to get caught by them. I left to find the chibi tantei.

_Looks like lady luck isn't on my side today..._

I couldn't find the chibi tantei... And Kid already went into the Museum, into the room where the Moon Lady gem is kept. The people, including me, could hear the agony cries from the policemen and the orders called out by Nakamori-kebu to get Kid captured. Images of the room that is taken from the helicopter near the window of the room was broadcast on the screen. Although we only can see a small portion of the room, we can see several policemen running around, trying to capture Kid.

And soon, Kid dodged pass all the policemen and obtained the Moon Lady gem in his hand. I thought it was the end of the heist. I walked away from the crowd, trying to find a safe place where I can meet up with Kaito.

But as I walked away, a loud sound pierce everyones' ears.

***BANG***

It was a gunshot! I was shocked, and so was the crowd. People screamed and everyone ran away at their quickest pace. Amongst all the crowd, I saw the chibi tantei. He seemed shock by the gunshot too. I looked at the screen that broadcast the image, it was all dark. I looked up at the room, the light is gone.

_What on earth happen? Don't tell me..._

I remembered of the nightmare I had the previous night. And it send me shivering in fear... But I knew there is no time to be shock, I decide to go check out what happen. I went to the entrance but the policemen guarding there doesn't seem to decrease but instead increase.

_Damn the security is so tight around the entrance... How do I get in?_

I thought hard. A idea suddenly came into my mind. I went around the building, searching for an emergency escape door. And indeed, I found one. A door just behind the building. And it is not so heavily guarded as well.

Trained in martial arts, I went in and kicked the butts of the policemen that are guarding the area... well just making them unconscious, and make my way up the building to the room that Kid is in.

As I went closer and closer to the level of the room, there is increasing amount of policemen guarding each level. More footsteps of policemen running around the hallway. Tired and painful as I might be, due to my wounds in the earlier incident, I managed to get away from all of them and went to the tenth level, the level where the Heist is.

A scream pierced the entire level. It's from Nakamori-kebu.

"IDIOT! THE GUNSHOT IS A FAKE, KID IS GETTING AWAY! GO AND FOLLOW HIM NOW! WE ARE GOING TO CAPTURE HIM TODAY!"

And more policemen came running out of a room and to the elevator. Some went down from a staircase near the elevator

_A fake...? No way that is going to be true._

I went to a nearest window nearby without people seeing me and peer out of it. Indeed I saw something white flying further and further away from the museum. But I was hundred percent sure that is not Kid, it was his decoy.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a footstep. I hurriedly went and hide behind the wall, peeping through the side of it to see who is it. It was the chibi-tantei... He manage to get pass all the guards and came to this level as well.

He walked quickly but light-steps towards the room where the police came running out from. He turn on his watch's light and went in to investigate and came out in 5 minutes time. He looked around to check there is nobody around and ran off. Up the stairs...

Feeling a little curious, I went into the room and investigate as well. Not as convenient as the chibi tantei with his light watch, I went in to investigate with the help of the moon-light.

Walking around the room to search for clues, I came upon something that shook me. It was blood-stain. I bend down to check on it, and I confirm it... It is really blood stain, but whose? Fearing it might be Kaito's , I went along the trail of the blood, hoping it would lead me to some other clues. It lead me to the wall with a window. I looked out of it. It is the direction of the decoy had flew, and below the alley that the media van was parked.

_Could he have escape out of this window, sent out the decoy and went to a higher level? No wonder Tantei-kun went up the stairs since going down from this window only would sent him to jail.__ But there is ten more storeys above before reaching the roof, which level could he went to hide? Sigh... Guess I need to search every single one of them._

Thinking that might have been my answer, I went out the room and up the stairs too.

I checked each level, every room carefully. And finally, I got to the 19th level.

_Two more level to go... Damn, my leg hurts..._

I looked down at my injuries, to discover that my wounds open up and was bleeding. I endured the pain and carry on walking, one door after another.

After searching the third room, my legs feel as if its gonna break. Suddenly, at the end of the hallway, I heard footsteps... My heart started to beat faster.

_Who is it? Oh no, I need to get out of here!_

I tried to stand up and run away but the pain is too over-whelming. I stumbled over and fall to the floor. The footsteps seems to increase in speed.

_Oh no... this is bad... What should I do?_

Out of no where, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind, one covering my mouth the other grab me on my waist, dragging me into the room which I came out from.

I struggled to get free, and when I did, I was about to give a backward punch but I stopped halfway. It was Kaito, injured in his left abdomen.

"H-hey... Why are you in here?" He said panting heavily. He look really very pale due to loss of blood.

"K-Kaito! Are you alright? Let's get out of here and get your wound treated!" I said franticly, looking at a huge amount of blood stained on his white clothes.

He hushed me. "Don't talk so loud, tantei-kun is on this level..." He said before he collapse. I got hold of him and lay him on my lap.

I tried to calm down... The entire place was silent, I could only hear the foot steps and Kaito's feeble breathing...

The foot steps got louder and louder then it stop... I was afraid, that the person might come in. My body is shivering. Kaito's hand move over and grab on mine. He smile weakly, as if telling me there is nothing to be afraid of. Looking at his smile, I stopped shivering. And the footsteps sounded again, now further and further away, until it was gone.

"I think he is gone... Are you alright Kaito?" I said in a soft voice, afraid that the person might come back.

"Ya..." Let's get out of here." Kaito said in his weak voice.

I helped him get up, and support him with all my strength. I, myself is not in a very good condition either.

"H-hey, lets go to the roof... We fly back from here..." Kaito said.

"Are you okay to do that? I mean, you have to carry me along too, won't it be too tiring?" I said, looking at him

He just smile and nodded.

It seems like there is no either option too. We can't take the elevator, it will send Kaito to jail with the number of policemen guarding the entrance. We can't climb the stairs down either, it will be too tiring for Kaito, and its only two sets of stairs to the roof. Its the best option.

I support Kaito and climb the stairs up to the roof. We stop once or twice for him to take a break before we continue to climb up.

After a few minutes, we finally reached the roof. We walk towards the edge of the building. I looked down, twenty storeys is quite high... Everyone look so small, I can't really see them. Kaito came over to me and hugged me from behind.

"Can we stay like this for a minute...?"

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt his feeble breathing, his pain. We stayed like this for a minute or so, before he lift me up.

"H-hey... don't force yourself... " I said, held up in his arms.

"No problem. You are not so heavy as you look." He said smiling. I blushed a little.

His cape turn into his hang glider and we took off from the roof top heading towards home.

* * *

Not much actions for the Heist... Aww... I feel so dissapointed. D:

But I hope everyone enjoyed reading it... Well I did put in a lot effort in it... :P And its the longest out of all I had written... LOL :P

I will try my best in the latter chapters especially the ones with heist. Please continue to support my Fan Fiction. :D

Pls R&R! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Another Nightmare's Beginning

I do not own Detective Conan… I am just a hard-core fan of it :P

* * *

I can't believe with the clock ticking this fast, I am still here writing Fan Fiction and not doing my homework... WOW to me :D

Or more like, I can't be bothered by it... =.=

_Still, I finished it last minute... XD AWESOME! :D_

******

* * *

**

Hope everyone enjoys reading my story so far...

Here is Chapter 9. Enjoy :D

Chelseaj500: Hey, it's okay, you must have been busy (like me :P) Description huh..? I will take note of that. Thanks for the advice... Hope u enjoy chapter 9... :D

little firework: Glad you like it... :D Well due to some school work( tons of them =.= ) I had been neglecting my Fanfic... :O But here it is Chapter 9! :D hope you enjoy it.

Silentlane491: Yap, Kid is safe...He is immortal... :P I hope you liked the story. :D

Thanks for supporting my Fan Fiction folks! :D

******

* * *

**

We drifted through the air in the cold night sky, passing buildings one after another, getting closer and closer to home.

_Kaito seems to be enduring the pain. His face gets paler and paler as time pass... And he is sweating so much... I wonder if he is okay..._

Flying in the air is fun, and it has always been my dream to do so... But not in this way... Looking at someone, enduring the pain from a mortal wound. It somehow pains me as well.

Soon, we reached Kaito's home. We landed safely in the alley just directly across the house, so no one was there to spot us.

"We're back...finally..." Kaito said before he collapse onto the ground.

"Kaito! Hang in there!" I exclaimed, but trying to keep my volume as low as possible.

I carry him across my shoulders, and advance towards the house.

"Its just ahead... Hang in there..." I said.

He nodded and tries his best to walk. We reached home in less than a few minutes.

I carried him into his bedroom and lay him carefully on the bed. He closed his eyes to rest as I went to find towels and first aid kit.

I wet one of the towel with warm water and wiped his sweat away, and then placed the other one on his forehead, hoping it helps to cool him down.

I took off his tie and cape gently and start meddling with his buttons. I took off his vest as gently as I can, careful not to irritate his wound and start unbutton his dark blue shirt that is tainted with his scarlet red blood. When I finally took it off, I found out he was wearing a thin bullet-proof vest inside. But it was a bit too thin to protect him from the shot. I gently tore it open.

He let a groan and gasp.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I ask, trying to remove the bullet-proof vest.

He opened up his eyes and looked at me, smiling

"Just a little... Ha, can't leave for Heist without one of those. It comes in handy sometimes..."

"But not this time huh..? Did you remove the bullet already?"

He put his hand into his pocket and took out a silver bullet, coverd in blood. I was a bit shocked when I see it.

"W-well, I will start to treat your wounds now then. Bear with me for a moment..."

I took out some medicine from the first aid kit and slowly disinfect his wounds. He was groaning in pain when I disinfect his wounds. After I had finished, he seems to relax a little. I took out some bandages and wrapped it around his wounds, carefully, trying not to irritate his wounds. After I'm done, he is already fast asleep on the bed.

_That should do it... Hope he could recover soon._

Looking at his pale face, I reached out my hand and caress his face. I felt a sudden pain in my chest, as if hundreds of arrows had struck my heart.

_I should have persuaded him not to hold the heist. If I did that, Kaito won't be in such a state..._

More of those thoughts came into my mind and tears started to accumulate in my eyes untill it overflows. A few of my teardrops fell onto his face and it woke him up.

"H-hey... Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked me as he sits up on the bed.

I looked into his azure eyes,

"Everything..." I shook my head "If I had persuaded you not to hold the heist, you wouldn't be in this state. If I had not came to this world, you would not have not gotten hurt. If..."

He hushed me. He wiped away the tears on my cheeks and pull me closer to him.

"If you never warn me about the nightmare, I probably would have died now. If you are not here to aid me, I would probably die due to loss of blood. You saved me. So it is not your fault that I'm hurt. Don't think about it in that way. Don't worry so much about it. I need you here with me..."

I feel a little at ease after hearing what he said but my tears couldn't stop flowing. He hugged me tightly, and I did the same to him too, but not so tight. He whispered into my ears,

"Go to sleep... Tomorrow will be a better day,okay? Don't cry anymore." He patted on my head gently.

He move closer to the wall and make some space for me to lie down on the bed too.

"I hope you don't mind. At least its big enough for both of us to sleep in." He said.

I stopped crying and wiped off the remaining tears and nodded. I lied down facing him.

"I hope you don't mind me staring at you until I fall asleep." I said teasing him a little.

"Well I sure don't. Because I would stare at your's too." He said sheepishly. I blushed but I hid under the blanket so he can't see it.

He place his arms across me and pull me closer and closer to him.

"H-hey... Stop squeezing me in... " I said blushing a little.

"Haha, sorry. I just want you to feel safe and warm."

Hearing that I blushed even more.

"Wh-Whatever... Let's go to bed... You have school tomorrow right? Rest well... And... Get well soon."

"Ya... Thanks. Good Night."

"Good Night, Kaito."

We close our eyes and we fall asleep in each other embrace. That cold night seems to be very warm... The nightmare is finally coming to an end.

* * *

The morning sun rises. The cold night is finally over. I woke up and found no one was beside me.

_Is he already awake?_

I looked at the clock, 9.30AM. Way past the usual time that we suppose to wake up... Kaito should already be in school. I got out of bed and went to the washroom to shower.

After the shower, I went to the kitchen to find some food to eat. And I did found some...

Kaito made some pancakes for me before he left for school. He left a little note and a rose on the table as well.

_Good morning sleepy-head. Seeing you in such a deep slumber, I didn't want to wake you up. Anyway, I made some breakfast for you. Heat it up before you eat it alright? Meet me at school 1PM at the spot that you waited yesterday. Lets go out for lunch and... I need you to help me cover up some explainations(lies) about my wound for me. Well, I guess you know who will ask. See you at 1. :)_

_-Kaito-_

I smiled at the last part of the note. _I know who will ask... _I took the rose on the table and admire it for a few seconds before putting it down along with the note, I went to heat up the pancake and ate it.

After I had my breakfast, I sat down on the sofa, looking at the clock. Slowly, one strike at the time, the second hand moves, anticipating 1PM to come soon, maybe so that I could see him...

* * *

As 1PM draw near, I dress up in a full blue colour dress, tie my hair up in a ponytail and left house. I slowly walked to Kaito's school and waited at the place that I wait for him yesterday afternoon. I looked at my watch, 12.55PM.

_5 more minutes... Well, just got to wait..._

I stood at the spot humming my favorite song's tune, Eternal Snow. But something came by that stopped me from humming. A black car, known as a Porsche. Number plate: 356A...

_That car! Its...Its... Gin!_

It stopped in front of the school gate. After the car had stopped, I heard a sound. It sounds like the window of the car winding down, but its not on my side of view. It stopped after a while and the area became silent again. I just stared at the car blankly, still in shock.

A while later, the sound came back again. _It seems like they wind up their window. Are they leaving already? _But its not the end of it yet...

This time, my side of the window winded down. And indeed, inside was Gin and Vodka... At the passenger seat behind, there is someone else there too but I can't see too clearly. They stared at me and I tried to divert my eyes away from them. But I slowly find my eyes fixed on Gin's. He looked at me with his cold eyes, the eye of a predator. It send shivers down my spine...

_Those eyes... Still as cold as before... Still as evil as before... I... I'm scared... Kaito... Help me... Save me..._

Gin grinned.

_He...He smiled? What is he planning now?_

Gin gesture to Vodka. Vodka nodded his head and pull out his pistol and pointed it at me. I was shocked. I do not know what is going to happen. I close my eyes, hoping they would let me go. But...

***BANG* **

* * *

Glad that Chapter 9 is finally finished... Sorry for such a late update...

School re-open... Competition coming real~~~ soon(in about 3 weeks time)... Seems like I have lesser time to write Fanfiction... D:

**MY GREATEST APOLOGY! D:**

I will try my best to update story ASAP! And will do more frequently after my competitions are over...


	10. Chapter 10: Truth that needs to be told

I do not own Detective Conan...

* * *

Well here is Chapter 10! Hope everyone enjoys reading my story so far.

So sorry for the late updates and stuff.

Got lots of CCA practices, tests coming up and also exams are coming soon.

* * *

Well... Here is chapter 10.

Hope everyone enjoy reading it... :D

Cheerysmile: Thanks! :D I will try and update it as soon as I can.

Silentlane491: No time to rest, got to keep the adventure coming. ;)

Chelseaj500: Oopsy... So it was the type and not the number... I was thinking about it quite sometime and put it as the car plate number. Opps :P I will take note of it next time, Thanks! :D

little firework: Thanks! I will try my best and do the Fan Fiction in my free time as much as possible.

* * *

I am going to try writing in a different style for this chapter... Putting in POVs( Point of Views)

So please comment it if it is good or bad... Its my first time trying it... =...=

Well enjoy! :D

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Wh-what was that sound?" Asked the teacher.

The gun shot triggered uneasiness in the students. Some of them screamed.

"It was a..."

"Gunshot... Right Kuroba-kun?" Someone helped him complete the sentence. It was Hakuba Saguru, a well known High School Detective in England and a little in Japan as well.

Kaito nodded to his answer and it brought more uneasiness in the class.

"Calm down everyone! Now, just get back to your seat. It's safe. I bet its just some kind of bird hunting or sort." said the teacher, trying to calm the student down. But it fails...

"O-Oi... Isn't that where Miharu should be? There is an unfamiliar black car there too... Don't tell me!" Aoko is looking out through the window daringly and said it in fear.

Kaito rushed over and looked out of the window as well.

"Kuroba-kun! Nakamori-kun! Sit down at your seats now! The rest of you as well!" shouted the teacher, but Kaito and Aoko seems to pay no attention at the teacher.

After taking a peek at the window, Kaito dash out of the classroom.

"K-Kaito! Argh!" Aoko exclaimed, trying to chase after him but was stopped by Hakuba-kun.

"Kuroba-kun!" The teacher called out to him in the corridor but they were long gone...

_Please be safe, Miharu!_

**Miharu's POV**

*Huff Huff*

I manage to dodge the bullet away in time. But it grazed my shoulder.

_What the hell are they thinking! Trying to kill me in public? Is my cover blown or what? What do they want?_

_-Flashback-_

_Gin grinned and gestured at Vodka._

_Vodka nodded and pulls out a gun and pointed it at me._

_I was shocked and scared. I close my eyes, hoping they won't harm me._

_My instincts told me to get out of the way._

_And when he pulls the trigger, my body moved on its own, out of the bullet's way. It didn't hit me, but merely just grazed it._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ho... So you managed to dodge the bullet. Not bad..." Gin commented with a smirk.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hmph... Nothing. Just trying out the new Revolver gun on you." Gin said, turning back to the passenger seat behind, "This is not too bad, _Snake._"

_SNAKE! What is going on..? _

"Hey Gin, it's still a proto-type. Be careful it back-fires on you." replied a ruffled voice, I still can't see the face of the person but Gin said his name was Snake.

"Tsk... Get it done as soon as possible." Gin growled, "Vodka, lets get out of here."

"Okay, Aniki." Vodka replied and put the gun away, wind up the window and drove off.

**Normal POV**

_So glad they left... But why is Snake with Gin? I got to tell Kaito about this... Then... What about Conan?_

"Miharu-nee chan!" Talk about the devil... It was Conan kun, on his skateboard. It seems like he was chasing after them on his turbo engine skateboard.

"Conan-kun! Why are you here?" I asked as he came forward to me.

"I-umm... well hehe..." He stammered. Before long, another voice sounded.

"Miharu! You okay?" It was Kaito. He ran out of school and came forward to me as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Who is in the car just now?"

"What happen?"

"Was the car Porsche 356A?"

"Is your wound alright?"

"Did they fire a gun at you?"

I was bombed with questions from Kaito and Conan, one after another.

"Arghh! SHUT UP!" I snapped, and the both of them did kept quiet,"Please, one question at a time."

"Okay, but before we ask questions, lets go get some treatment for you in the Infirmary." Kaito said pointing to his school.

I thought for a moment...

_Maybe, we should get the truth out from everyone... Its tiring to act on, especially both of them are here. I need to tell them somewhere, quiet and private. And maybe work out a way to take down them..._

"I-I want to talk to the both of you. Kaito, Conan-kun." I said in a solemn voice.

"I told you, we will talk about it after you get some treatment in the school infirmary." Kaito said, sounded kind of annoyed. Conan nodded as well.

I shook my head and look down, "Its-Its about Gin and Snake. Its them just now..."

"WHAT?" Both of them exclaimed in harmony.

"So can we?" I asked again.

Both of them look at each other and nodded.

"I go back and get my stuff first. Wait here alright." Kaito said and started to run back to his class.

"S-So can you fill me in with some details first before Kaito-nii san is back, can you Miharu-nee..." Conan asked in his childish tone but I interrupted his sentence.

"You don't have to hide anymore you know." I said looking down at Conan.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about Miharu-nee chan? I-I am not acting." He said with a puzzling tone.

"Are you sure about it...? Kudo Shinichi-kun."

He looked stunned.

"H-how did you know? Are you from the Black Organization as well?" He said, pulling out his tranquilizer watch and aiming it at me.

I smirked, "Believe it or not... I am not from this world."

His jaws drop, "Th-That is just absurd! There's no way that can happen."

I sigh, "It's gonna be a long explaination... A brief one for now, I will fill you in later." I said. I took in a long breath and began talking.

"I came from a different world from this. And in my world, you all are just Manga and Anime, it is not realistic. But somehow, I manage to get here. I do not know the reason so I am here to find out. A way to get back..."

"As if I am gonna buy that! There is no way that it explains why!" He exclaimed.

"Then do you believe that I know about you, almost everything since I watch and read the Manga and Anime in my world." I said sounded kind of pissed off, "You are Kudo Shinichi, a great detective of the east. But you were shrunk by a Black Organization when you were having a date with Mouri Ran, your childhood friend that you like in Tropical Land. The people that knows about your identity are your neighbour, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai aka Miyano Shiho, Your Dad, Kudo Yusaku, a famous mystery writer, Your Mum, Kudo Yukiko, a actress and also the detective of the west, Hattori Heiji."

His jaws dropped lower. "So...Its true. That you know all about us?"

I nodded... "I need everyone to know. We need to share our dark secrets with one another. Then maybe, we can work together to take down the Black Organization. And you can go back to your own life again." I said smiling at him. He merely nodded and kept his watch away.

The school bell chimes. And Kaito came running out again.

"Sorry, got lectured by the teacher. And I went to the infirmary to took some bandages as well. Let's go my house to talk."

"No... I got a better place..." Conan interrupted. "Let's go to my friend's house."

I nodded, knowing where he intends to take us to. Kaito also nodded, cluelessly.

We went to the nearest train station, and the both of them tend to my wounds. After we are done, we took the train and headed to Beika Station. We reached Beika Station in about 10 minutes. We walked for a while and came upon the house that Conan said.

We rang the bell and the person invited us in. The name plate that is place upon the front gate: Hiroshi...

* * *

I find this chapter abit... Suckish... =.=

I will try and write it better next time. *APOLOGIZE!*

Please R&R for this chapter. Thank you for reading it :D

Look forward to Chapter 11! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Surfaced Truth

I do not own Detective Conan…

* * *

I am having lesser and lesser time to do FanFiction already D:

My practices time has been extended.

Tests are coming in a week or two.

Exams in 5 weeks

Competition is 15 Days!

OMG ...

* * *

Uh-Oh... Made a mistake in the previous chapter... It should be Agasa, not Hiroshi... Aww... D: Sorry for the mistakes folks!

Chealseaj500: I knew of the nameplate mistake when I finally uploaded the chapter. =.= Hmm... maybe I told him so I could explain things better. I thought it will be weird to put -chan so I changed all into -kun last minute... Opps... I will take notes of it. Thx! :D

cheerysmile: Thankyou! :D I will try and update as soon as I can.

little firework: I am glad that you like my story. I will try and do much better ones. ;)

Silentlane491: Maybe it's time to catch the big fish... maybe some adventure in btw it, that's what I'm thinking... ;D

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to my house! I am Agasa Hiroshi."

"Hello Agasa-san. I am Miharu. It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Hello. I am Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you." Kaito greeted

A door flung open. It was Haibara Ai. She came up from her lab at the basement floor to see who came over, still wearing her lab coat.

She just took a slight glance and walk towards the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

_As usual... Not interested in anything other than her science..._

Kaito and I sat on the couch as Agasa brought us drinks.

I whispered to Kaito, telling what I am going to do. He was shocked at first but he eventually agree to what I am going to do next.

"_Thanks, Kaito."_

_"No problem. I will do the same as well too. We are of the same boat." _He winked at me. I smile at him in return.

"Hakase, Haibara. Can you two come over here for a small talk. It's.. Important." Conan called out to them.

"Yeah, sure." Agasa nodded and came over. He sat down on the couch opposite of us.

"Just what kind of important of stuff that you are going to tell us about?" Haibara asked as she came over to the couch, hands folded.

"Actually, it's about me. Or more like all of us..." I said.

She stared at me for awhile before she sits down beside Agasa. Conan also sits down beside Agasa on the other side. He started the introduction.

"This is Kaito and Miharu. Miharu has something _interesting_ to talk to us about."

"I... Don't really know how to start so I will just go directly to the point. I came from another world."

After I finish my sentence, their jaws dropped. They look at me in a _weird_ way.

Haibara is the one to talk first.

"How is that even be possible? I do not believe it at all."

Agasa nodded as well, agreeing to what Haibara just said.

"I will prove it." I said confidently.

"Then prove it. Since you come from another world, I assume you know who we are then." Haibara said in her stern voice.

"You are Haibara Ai aka Miyano Shiho. You are one of the Black Organization researcher. Code Name:Sherry. You betrayed the Organization when they killed your sister, Miyano Akemi. You took the Apotoxin 4869 that you created while in the organization to kill yourself but instead you shrunk. You then escaped from the hands of the Orgainzation and came to Kudo's house to seek help but he was not around. Agasa Hiroshi-san that happen to be aound took you in."

"Ho.. So you are a teen that shrunk due to the poison that you created?" Kaito ask curiously.

Her face darken, and nodded slightly.

"To even know up to this much extend... Who the hell are you?" Agasa asked.

"I told you, I'm from another world. I was going home from school when a beam of light shone on me and I came here. Kaito was the one who saved me."

"And what is the point of telling us this?" Haibara ask, after regaining back from the shock.

"I-Well... It's about the Black Organization. I encounter them just now before coming over here. Porsche 356A... I'm sure you all know who is it..." I explained.

Hearing 'Porsche 356A', Haibara's face immediately turn dark again. She shivered in fear. She is afraid of Gin.

"I know it's hard _and scary_ but could we... join forces and maybe we could take down the Black Organization. And I'm afraid that Gin went to seek for help."

All of them looked at me with curious eyes, even Haibara too.

"It's just a random deduction I had made when I encounter them today. I think that Gin is getting help from a person name Snake. They are either smuggling a new type of Revolver gun into the country or they are creating one themselves. The one that they fired at me today is a proto-type."

"Snake... I heard of that name before..." Haibara said.

"But Snake is not an alcohol name. " Conan commented.

"He is in another group that is under the Black Organization." Haibara explained.

Now it is Kaito's face that darkens. He try to cheer up a little and speaks up.

"Snake, their group are after a gem, Pandora. It is said that once in a ten thousand years in a volley comet that the gem shed tear of immortality. The gem shines red in colour under a full moon and it has another gem inside of it."

"How do you know all of this? It is a private reseach in the Organization. Only people of high ranks knows and also the reseacher itself." Haibara ask Kaito with a puzzling look in her face.

"I know, that's because..."

*POOF* A white smoke fogged the area we are sitting. The fog slowly disappear and the person standing there is no longer Kaito. It was Kaito Kid.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Haibara and Agasa. Conan shrugged and sigh.

"I am the Kaito Kid. And I'm after the gem, Pandora."

"Well, figures..." Conan said.

"How did you know, Shi-Conan-kun?" Agasa ask.

"He disappear just before the Heist starts. I tried looking around for him but I couldn't find him, so my only deduction was that he is Kaito Kid." Conan explained.

Kaito clapped, "Great deduction, MeiTanTei Kudo Shinichi-kun."

"Now, I'm surprise that you know of my identity."

"Well the only one that could have possibility to capture me was Kudo-kun, but he disappear and you appear. You had always cornered me in every heist. So my guess is you are Kudo-kun. You took the drug too?"

"I didn't took it myself, willingly. It was Gin that force the drug into me and I shrunk." Conan explained. "How aboout telling us why you are after the Pandora then?"

Another smoke appear and Kaito is back to his school uniform again. He sat down on the couch and began explaining.

"My dad, the famous magician Kuroba Toichi, was the previous Kaito Kid. He was killed by Snake, because of Pandora. That's why I want to find it first before they do and destroy it. To avenge my father, you can say it that way."

"So you hold heist to see if it was Pandora or not... Interesting. It seems like we have the same enemy when we are rivals at the same time." Conan commented with a smirk.

"Indeed." Kaito replied to him.

* * *

After some time of introduction and explaination, we know of each other true identity. We all agree to join forces and take down the Black Organization.

"Hey, let's exchange number so we can contact each other when emergency." Kaito said.

Conan agrees with him and they exchange cellphones to input their number into it.

"Miharu, do you have a cellphone?" Conan asked.

"Nope, I don't have any." I answered.

He reached for his pocket and pass me the earring cellphone.

"Here, use this first. I will try and get you a new cellphone."

"Wow, I can use this! Sweet! Thank you Conan-kun!"

"Miharu-kun, use this too. This is a earring transmitter. It's similar to the detective badge, you can communicate with people that has it. I am afraid that you might not remember their number, so take this along with you for safety precautions. Conan-kun's glasses can also track you down with the transmitter. Kaito-kun too, take one."

I took the earring from Agasa. It was a blue sapphire earring. Kaito got one too. I put it on, just in case I lost it.

"Thank you Agasa-san."

"Haha, no problem. I will try and make more inventions for all of you to battle against the Black Organization."

All of us shot him with eyes of disbelief.

_Is he going to be successful in creating it? _

That's probably what we all thought.

* * *

Just as we're about to leave for lunch along with Conan and company, someone came over...

"Ya, Agasa-ji san, is Kudo here?" It was a Kansai dialect.

"Oh no..." Conan sigh, "Big trouble..."

I giggled, "Seems like you have a visitor from the west."

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Gin, stop whatever mission you are doing now and come back... I have a new _important _mission for you."

"Got it, boss." Gin said and hang up the phone.

"Aniki, is it _that person?"_

"Yeah. Let's hurry go back , Vodka."

"Got it."

Vodka drives the car into a tunnel. The enclosing shadow covers Gin's face, making his dark, cold eyes more visible in the dark tunnel.

_I wonder... what important mission could that person give me... Got to put the hunting on hold first... Just you wait, Sherry. After the mission, you're next! _

* * *

Finally done with it! But the introudction I cut it short by quite a bit... Don't want to make it like a grandmother story... =.=

I just receive a shocking message that my practices for the competiton has been extended **EVEN LONGER!**

Arghh... I hate it! D: Can't I stay at home to do my fanfiction is peace!

*SOBS* Got to stop for awhile, folks. I promise will do it when my competition is over.

Pls R&R and also look forward to the next chapter, which is not anytime soon. D:


	12. Chapter 12: Another Ally

I do not own Detective Conan…

* * *

Personal count down...

8 days to Competition.

2-3 days to Tests.

3-4 Weeks to Exams...

What a busy schedule... And a little stressed out... D: Got to do some FanFic to relieve stress... :P

* * *

little firework: Thank you! I will work hard on the competition and also on the fan fiction. :D

Silentlane491: Look forward to the story for the secret mission then. ;)

Chelseaj500: Well, as long as you can find time to read my FanFic, then I'm grateful enough :D Thank you for the tips, I will try to improve of it!

Thank you for supporting my FanFiction, folks! Although I would be a little inactive for the next few weeks... My apology... D:

* * *

"Ya Agasa-jii san, Is kudo here?" said a kansai dialect. It was Hattori Heiji, the famous high school detective from the west. He is here to visit Conan/Shinichi.

As Heiji walked into the room, Haibara hissed at him.

"Is this your own house? Please knock or ring the doorbell next time, will you!"

"A-ah... Sorry..." Heiji said. Haibara scoffed and then left for the dark basement.

"Is she in a bad mood?" Heiji asked Agasa. Agasa merely just laugh, sacastically.

"Oi Kudo!" Heiji screamed.

"Keep it down, will you?" Conan said in a boring tone.

"Ku-" He stopped almost immediately when he saw us. He changed his speech, "K-K-Co-Conan-kun, nice to see you here."

Conan looked at him and give him a cheeky smile but soon turn into a frown.

"It's okay Hattori. They knew about it already."

Heiji was shocked, he flared up at Conan, "What! You told them about it? Are you out of your mind, Aho!"

Conan got pissed and shouted back at Heiji.

"Barou! Do you seriously think I would tell them? They found out about it themselves... In a... unique way."

"Eh? What da ya mean?" Heiji asked in a puzzled tone.

Conan gestured at me, " Why don't you ask them directly? I bet they will give you a _direct_ answer." He said and smirked.

"Ehh! Again with it?" I sigh. Conan merely nodded.

"Fine!" I grumbled.

"So... How da ya know 'bout it?" Heiji asked.

We started on the long and boring introductions and explantions again. Even Kaito had to changed into his alter form the second time to explain his motive for being Kid.

* * *

After the explainations and things had been done, Heiji was left standing in deep thoughts. Or more like into processing on what we had just said.

"I-I see. What an interesting way to know of it."

"So do you want to help us in taking down the Black Organization?" I asked

Heiji return back to his usual active self again.

"Ya sure! I'll do it."

Another ally came in to help out, our forces strengthen more.

"Well I am glad everything works out, but..." Kaito interfere, "Can we go and eat now? I am starving." When he finish, his stomach let out a loud growl. We all laughed at him.

"Well then let's all go for lunch!" Conan said, "Hakase, could you go get Haibara?"

Agasa nodded and went into the dark basement to get Haibara. The rest of us went to get ready, and waited for them outside. Soon they came out the house.

"Do you want take my car?" Agasa said as he pointed at his car, beetle.

"Hakase, I think it will be better for you to walk. It's time for you to get some exercise and slim down." Haibara said.

We all laugh, Agasa blush a little and look down at his body size.

"Fine, let's walk then." He said and walk out the front gate, we follow him behind still laughing.

"So where are we going to have lunch?" I asked.

"I know of a great restaurant. It's in the Beika Shopping District." Conan suggested

* * *

We walked towards Beika Shopping District. It was not so far, but...

"Phew... How long have we been walking?" Agasa asked, feeling tired already.

I looked at my watch and answered him, "Only 50 minutes."

He let out a sigh.

"You should get more exercise next time. I will bring you to the gym next time."

He let out a deeper sigh.

"Ai is doing this because she is concern of your health. You know, its not good to be obese. It will lead to a lot of diseases later. Diseases such as heart attack, Strokes and more."

He heard about the concequences and gulped. He immediately agreed to slim down more but with the exception of today.

I smiled, Haibara too smile slightly.

"You know, you should smile more often. You look cuter that way." I said smiling at her.

She blushed, "I-I know, I will try to."

"Hey! What are you all doing, hurry up!" Conan called out to us. The three guys are all the way to the front already.

"Coming!" I said. I pulled on Agasa's hand and run towards them, "Come on, Agasa-san!" Haibara run behind us, pushing Agasa from behind.

"H-hey! Don't tell the guys about what we said just now, okay? It's kind of embarassing!" Agasa said with a blush. Haibara and I smiled and promise not to tell anyone about it.

We soon caught up with them.

"What are you all talking about?" Kaito asked

"Hi-mi-tsu!" I smiled.

"Hey! Stop being all so secretive, tell me!" Kaito insisted.

"No way! It's a secret between Ai, Agasa-san and me!"

"Aww..." Kaito sigh.

"Well I guess, Haibara and Hakase won't spill the beans either huh?" Conan said.

"That's right. It's not something you might want to know about it either, tantei-san." Haibara teased Conan.

"Anyway, let's go. Ya not hungry but I'm. The restaraunt is just right up this street right? Let's go!" Heiji complained and he continue to walk on.

"O-Oi Hattori, wait up!" Conan said, catching up to him.

"Ah, matte!" I said and ran up to them.

The happy and peaceful time that we are having now was disturbed by a scream we heard just right up ahead.

"THIEF! Somebody! Help!" A lady shouted.

The thief snatched the lady's bag and started running down the street, coming directly straight to us. We are in the way of the thief. The thief took out a dagger and slash it around crazily, trying to get us out of the way.

"Kudo! Use your shoes and the soccer ball!" Heiji suggested.

"I can't! It's too risky! It might hit other passer-by."

***SWISH***

The sound cut through the air. Heiji and the others look at where the sound came from. It was from Kaito, he just fired his Card Gun at the thief and it makes him drop his dagger.

_Chance!_

I ran up and gave the thief a high reverse roundhouse kick on his face that sends him flying back.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the rest of them behind me. I looked behind and I saw their shocking face.

_Oh ya... I did not tell them that I took martial arts before..._

I gave them an innocent smile while they still look at me with those amusing eyes.

Heiji was the first to recover. He went up and apprehend the culprit. The lady came running to us, recovering her stolen bag and thanking us. Soon, the patrol car arrived. We handed the thief over to the police and continue to our trip to the restaraunt.

As we were walking, the others complimented Kaito and me.

"Wow, what was da kick that ya use? It's so cool!" Heiji asked.

"It was the Reverse Roundhouse Kick." I answered.

"It was truly magnificient!" Agasa complimented me, "The gun that you use was a good invention too, Kaito-kun."

"Thank you..." Kaito said slightly blushing, he turned to me and said "That was awesome but umm... Miharu, don't forget you are wearing a skirt." Kaito reminded me.

I looked down, and realise that **I am** wearing a skirt.

"Opps... How unlady-like..." I said, feeling embarassed. Everyone started to laugh at me, which makes me blush even deeper.

* * *

Soon we arrived at the restaraunt, it was next to the Beika Shopping Centre. The restaraunt serves many different types of Japanese styles noodles, such as Ramen, Udon and many more that I could choose from.

"Ne, Ai... Do you want to go shopping later at the Beika Shopping Centre later?"

Her face enlighten, "Okay! I know of a really nice clothing shop. Do you want to visit it later?"

I nodded with excitement. But the faces of the guys gets gloomier and gloomier.

"What? Can't girls go shopping? What's with those sulky faces?" I questioned them.

"N-nothing..." they answered in harmony.

"Good! Then it's settled! We're going shopping later." I said. The guys let out a sigh.

The food was served in a while. We finished eating the food and left the restaraunt.

"Uwa! Oishi!" I said cheerfully, "Shopping time!" I looked at my watch 3PM.

Haibara and I walk all the way at the front while the guys all dragged their feets and walked behind us.

"Hey, hurry up! I want-" I called out to the guys but I saw something that I captured my attention even more.

A figure standing amidst the crowd, wearing from top to bottom all black. The person has dark green eyes, yet was cold and murderous as ever. The person smirked at me.

_Gin!_

I lift Haibara up and ran forward towards the Shopping Centre.

"O-Oi, Miharu!" Conan called out to me as I ran away from them.

"Mi-Miharu! What are you doing?" Haibara asked as I carry her running towards the Shopping Centre.

I shivered a little, feeling the murderous intent coming from behind, I whispered into her ears, "It's Gin... We need to get away."

I felt her shivering in fear. I think she felt Gin's murderous intent too.

_I need to get her out of here soon. The best place now is the Shopping Centre. Then I will contact Kaito with the earring._

I looked behind, seeing if Gin is still behind us, chasing us. But I am wrong. He turn around and walked into the crowd. Soon I cannot see his figure anymore. I stopped, panting heavily from the run and fear.

"I-Is he gone?" Haibara asked me with her voice trembling in fear.

I looked around and answered her, "Yeah, I think he is gone."

I let her down to the ground again. We both stood rooted there for a moment, thinking what is best for us to do next. Soon Kaito and the rest caught up with us.

"Miharu! What the hell did you ran away for?" Kaito asked.

"Sorry... It-it was... It was Gin... I got to take her out of there." I replied, still feeling very distrubed by the murderous intent I felt from him.

The rest heard it and was shocked too. They all turn and look behind but he was no longer there.

"I think it's best for us to go back first." Conan suggested.

I nodded.

We all started to walk back to Agasa's home. On the way back, Heiji and Conan was on alert to see if anyone was trailing us.

We got back home quicker than we reached the restaruant. We quickly get into the house and locked up all the doors and seal up the windows.

Haibara was still not recovered from her shock yet. She sat on the couch, all stoned. Me too, feel my heartbeat beating real fast but still reacting.

"I think they are on the move already." Conan said.

"Ya... I think we need to come up with a plan soon." Kaito said, agreeing with Conan.

"But..." I said, "Who is Gin after just now? Ai? Or some other people among us?"

We were all deep in thoughts.

"Either way, it's not safe for all of us to take actions alone. We must come up with a plan as soon as possible. Moreover, we do not know who they are after." Kaito said.

"Let's come up with a plan tomorrow. I will get more help." Conan said.

All of us nodded.

"Let's all meet here at 12PM sharp tomorrow." Conan said, and his mind started to plan out what we're going to do tomorrow, " Miharu and Kaito, I will get someone to fetch you two here so it's safer. Hattori, why don't you stay here? Help look after Haibara. I will stay over here too."

We all agreed to his plan. We make all the necessary arrangement and then left Agasa's house.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaito asked me with concern.

I nodded slightly. I don't want him to worry about me, but he totally see through my fear.

"I think it's best to take a cab home today. Let's go." He said, holding on to my hands and gripping it firmly. I felt more safer with him holding onto my hand.

Lucky for us, we were able to flag down a cab down the street. We took the cab back home. Throughout the entire trip, we never let our hands go.

* * *

YAY! DONE!

So glad I finished it. Finally, stress all relieved! WHOOPEE...

But, just think that I have more practices for the upcoming week... *sigh* =.=

Hope you enjoy reading this LONG chapter... Please R&R! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Just for One Night

I do not own Detective Conan…

* * *

I find that I had some extra free time for myself to write FanFiction.

Which is a good thing. :D

A hour a day, makes a new chapter coming your way! :D

* * *

little firework: Thank you! :D Haha, then a big action will ensure straight victories... ;D

cheerysmile: Thank you! Glad you liked it ;) I will update as soon as I can...

* * *

_Hmm... Where am I?_

Slowly, I open up my eyes. I am lying in the middle of a dark room, with only a window high up, near the ceiling. The dark clouds cover up the full moon in the sky, which makes the room entirely dark.

I sit upright. I tried to think what happen before I came here.

_What exactly happen? And where is this place exactly? _

The dark clouds covering the moon started to disperse. The moonlight shone into the room and a frightful sight came into my view.

"Conan-kun! Agasa-san! Ai! Heiji-kun! Kaito!"

All of them were lying in front of me... But...

They were all cold and motionless. As I approach closer to them, then I realise... Blood... Blood were flowing out of their bodies.

_W-Wha? What happen?_

_"_MINNA!" I scream, knelting next to them, shaking their cold bodies, hoping at least they would respond to me.

Out of the shadows, Gin emerge from it. In one of his hand, he was holding a gun. He loaded it and pointed it at me.

"Sweet dreams, little girl..."

***BANG***

"Ah!" this time, I really screamed. I jerked up. But this time I find myself lying on a sofa instead.

_G-Gin..._

I told myself that it was just a nightmare. But it was really... scary... I was traumatized by Gin... Completely.

I shivered in fear just thinking about the dream. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I could not stand the pressure and fear from the nightmare.

Kaito came running out of the kitchen after he heard me scream. He saw me crying on the sofa and came forth to comfort me.

"Hey, it's okay... Don't worry. I am here with you now. Don't cry." He comforted me as he hugged me and pat me gently on my head.

I felt a little bit safer, but my tears keeps flowing. I let out a few sobs, hoping that it would calm me down.

"Don't cry. I'll always be here. Here." He passed me a handkerchief.

I used it to wipe away my tears.

"What exactly happen that makes you scream so loud? Care to tell me?" he asked me.

I nodded and start to tell him what happens in the dream. I shivered slightly when I thought of Gin's cold and murderous face. Those eyes, was as cold as ice. His face, hang with a smirk, were like a beast that enjoys only killing. Those frightful characteristics, all craved into my mind. It just sends me shivering in fear, just thinking about it.

Kaito came forward and gave me another warm hug.

"Don't worry about it so much. No matter what, I will not die. I will keep you safe as well." he said, comforting me.

"Thank you..." I said softly, in his embrace.

"Come on, let's go have dinner. I just finish cooking dinner for the both of us." he said as he hold onto my hands and lead me to the kitchen for dinner.

I sat down, still feeling kind of down after the nightmare. But throughout the dinner time, Kaito performed lots of magic tricks to cheer me up. And I really did... I started to smile and later laughing. The fears were all chased away.

After dinner, we began to wash up the dishes. I helped Kaito out.

"How about a little board game before we go to bed?" Kaito suggested when we were about to finish washing up.

"Okay!"

"Alright! I will teach you the rules of the game later, then we play three rounds of it. The loser will... Cook breakfast for tomorrow!" Kaito decided.

I giggled and agree to the bet. After we were done with the washing up, we went to the living room to play the board game. Kaito taught me all the rules it and I got it pretty quickly. Within 15 minutes, we started on the real game.

"Alright! I'll start first! Got to warn you first, I'm strong in this game!" Kaito said boastfully, and he threw the dice for his turn.

We ended the three rounds of game in less than an hour and a half. With clear results that I'm the winner... for all three rounds!

"Haha looks like I won! You're going to cook breakfast tomorrow morning!" I said cheerfully!

Kaito nodded and let out a deep sigh upon his defeat by a beginner like me.

We looked at the clock. It displayed 11PM.

"Well let's get to bed already. Tomorrow we need to wake up quite early." Kaito reminded me.

I nodded and left for the bedroom.

"Hey," Kaito called out to me befor I enter the room, " Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded slightly, knowing what he meant.

"Alright then..." he smiled, "Good night."

"Good night Kaito."

* * *

I went into the room and change into a norma plain tee and shorts and went directly to bed.

I toss and turn around the bed but I can't fall asleep.

_I still feel kind of uneasy... Is it because of the nightmare? Argh..._

I sat up on the bed. Thinking what I could possibly do...

I looked at the gap under the door, seeing if there is light outside. But it was total darkness.

_*sigh* I guess he fell asleep already..._

I open up the curtains of the window next to the bed. The full moon was shining brightly into the room. I admire it for a while and started to sing my favorite song, Eternal Snow. But as soft as possible so I would not wake Kaito up.

After I finish singing, I look at the gap of the door again. It is still dark outside. Maybe... Part of me, wants him to accompany me...

I took my pillow, and went to open the door gently, almost silently and went out to the living room. I close the door gently too, so as to not wake him up.

_Ah... there he is..._

I went out to the living room and saw Kaito lying on the sofa, soundly asleep. I went forward to him, tip toe-ing.

I got closer and closer to where Kaito is. And soon, I was standing next to him. I knelt down, admiring his face under the moonlight.

_Is it me or he looks... even better looking than before... Maybe that's why I... did this before too..._

My face gets redder and redder, hotter and hotter every passing second. I tried to calm down. And when I do, I sit back-facing him, hugging my pillow and staring into space. I don't know how long I had been staring into space, the next time I notice something was when Kaito woke up.

"You didn't sleep?" Kaito ask me, rubbing his eyes and yawn.

I didn't notice that he was awake. I was shocked.

"H-huh! Oh, I just can't fall sleep. Sorry... Did I wake you up?"

"Nah... I just want to go to the washroom. What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

I nodded silently.

"Is it the nightmare bothering you again?" Kaito asked me.

I thought for awhile and shrugged. I do not know the reason myself either.

"I see... Then why did you come out?" his face came closer to mine, "Find me?" he said and wink at me. I blushed.

"B-Ba-Baka! That's not it!" I protest. My face was as red as a tomato.

"Alright, alright. I understand." He said, laughing and walking towards the washroom.

The door of the washroom closed, and I was left sitting there all alone. I clutched my knees to my chest. I was staring in space again.

I did not realise that Kaito had came out of the washroom and he was already knelting in front of me. He clapped his hands and it startled me.

"Why are you staring in space? Thinking of something?" He asked.

"Maybe... I am not sure myself either."

"What kind of answer is that?"

I laughed and he smile at me.

We chatted for awhile and of various topics. We chatted until 1AM.

"Hey it's late already. We need to get bed, now." Kaito said, letting out a big yawn.

"Aww... But, I am still not tired yet." I said, in a disappointing tone.

"Ojou-san... It's already 1PM, we need to wake up early tomorrow morning you know?"

"I know... But..." I said, looking down on the floor. I am still wide awake, I am not feeling even least bit of tired.

"Looks like we got one very naughty little ojou-chan here..." Kaito said, and he scooped me up in his arms and he carrys me all the way into the bedroom.

He set me on the bed and cover the blanket over me. When he was about to leave, I tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you... stay with me? Just for tonight." I asked, as if I am some kind of 5-years old kid, asking someone to accompany me to bed.

He smiled, "Alright. Wait here for awhile."

He went out again and was back in less than a minute with his pillow and blanket. I shifted so there is enough space for him to sleep in the bed.

He settled his pillow down and lied on the bed beside me.

"Thank you..." I said.

"It's okay. Sleep now okay? Good night."

"Good night." I said and closed my eyes. I did not realise that I was so tired. I fell asleep in less than 5 minutes.

_How I wish every night would be the same like this... _

* * *

All done! Yay!

Competition is coming in 5 days! NERVOUS!

Hopefully could get a gold :D

Exams in 4 weeks! PANIC!

Hope I could do well for this year... :D

Test is tomorrow... OH NO D:

I had not study yet... D: This is bad... Real bad... D:

Anyways... I will try and get the next chapter started soon. Hopefully... Tomorrow?

Like I say, one hour a day! XD

Hope you all enjoy reading the chapter... :D

PLS R&R! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Gather

I do not own Detective Conan…

* * *

Whew... Competition over...

We didn't won the gold award... D:

But we did get Silver! :D

* * *

Silentlane491: We gotten a Silver, I think we did our best alr... haha :D A real adventure needs to have some tension in it... XD

cheerysmile: Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading it.

Chelseaj500: Haha, it's okay. Take your time to r&r it... Aww... I wish I could get to see your gmynastic performance too... XD

little firework: Thank you. We did quite well... I guess :O

* * *

Here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading it. :D

Sorry for such a late update... My apology...

* * *

Morning sun started to rise. The sunlight shone into the bedroom through the window and on my eyes. It was so glaring, so I open up my eyes. My vision was foggy. I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision. I sat up on the bed, and took a glance around the room, but Kaito was not anywhere in the room. But a delicious smell filled the air. I took a glance at the clock on hang on the wall, 5.45AM, and I walked out of the bedroom.

I followed the trail of the delicious smell. It was coming from the kitchen.

_Oh ya... Kaito is suppose to cook breakfast this morning. _

I took a peek into the kitchen. Kaito was wearing an apron, putting his heart and soul into cooking the breakfast. I smiled at that sight. All of a sudden, he spoke.

"How about stop being a Peeping Tom, ojou-san..." he said, facing the opposite direction of the corridor towards the kitchen.

"How do you know?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen.

"The sound. When you came out of the bedroom, I can hear the sound of the door opening and closing. I can also hear the sound of your footsteps. Although its soft but it is still audible."

"Wow... you sure have sharp ears." I complimented him.

"Thank you for your compliment, ojou-san. How about sitting down now and have your breakfast." Kaito said, as he turned around and putting plates of food on the dining table.

"Alright, after I wash up." I said as I walk towards the washroom.

* * *

I got out of the washroom feeling all refresh again. I went to the kitchen for breakfast. As I got closer and closer to the kitchen, I tip-toe and walk as softly as I possibly could. I want to take another peek in the kitchen again. But this time, I heard Kaito talking in his phone. I decide to eavesdrop.

"Yeah... I don't want to leave her alone at home... I did make some arrangements too... I know it's risky, but still... So, can you help...Alright, thanks... Bye." and there was a beep sound. I know that the call has ended.

_What could he have been talking about... Black Organization? Is it Conan-kun on the other line? _

I decide not to think about it so much. I smiled a little and walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to just now?" I asked, as if nothing has happen.

"Oh... It's just Tantei-kun. Coffee? Or you want juice?" Kaito asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee, please."

Kaito nodded, and he started to make coffee for me.

"What did you talk to Conan-kun about just now?"

"Oh, it's about the arrangement for the time of the car coming to fetch us. I told tantei-kun that I am going to school today so I asked if he could ask someone to come earlier to fetch you over to Agasa-jii san's place."

"What!" I exclaimed, it makes Kaito fumble a little.

"W-what? What, what?" Kaito asked.

"I-I mean, why are you going to school when _they _are lurking around. We do not know who _they _are targeting."

"Hush-hush... Don't worry about me. I will not be defeated so easily by them. I am more worry about you." Kaito said as he pass me a cup of coffee.

"Me? That's why you ask Conan-kun to get someone to fetch me over to Agasa-san's place earlier? What about you?"

"So, you heard me talking in the phone... Don't worry, someone will come and fetch me after my school."

"I-I... Argh... Never mind."

There was the moment of silence. We did not speak at all for the entire breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Kaito went to change into his school uniform, I stayed in the kitchen to wash the plates.

The entire house was still so quiet. Other than the sound of the running water, there was no other noise. The next thing that I heard was when Kaito is about to leave the house.

"Ittekimasu." Kaito said, as he was wearing his shoes, getting ready to leave the house.

I ignored him at first. Then I heard the sound of the keys knocking into each other and the opening of the door could be heard. I had a sudden urge to do something. I ran out of the kitchen and towards the door where Kaito is. I gave him a hug from behind.

"Itterashai. Be careful." I said.

I could feel Kaito's warm hands holding onto mine. We stayed in that position for awhile, until a doorbell suddenly rang.

***DINGDONG***

We broke apart from one another and Kaito went forth to open the door. I followed behind him. As the door swings open, I saw a man of a similar height as me, dress up in a suit and hat, with a small suitcase, standing outside. He took down his hat, revealing white hair at the back of his head. He place his hat across his chest and bow down.

"Bocchama, I had arrived." the man said.

"Thanks. That was really quick, Jii-chan." Kaito said.

_Jii? That name sound so familiar..._

The man stood upright again. He turn and look at me, and turn back to Kaito.

"Is it her, Bocchama?" he asked.

Kaito nodded.

He turn to me again and bow down.

"Hello Ojou-sama. I am Konosuke Jii, at your service."

_Konosuke Jii... Oh! I remember him!_

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Miharu." I greeted.

"I told Jii-chan about everything that happens. He agreed to join forces with us. I told him to come over to protect you while I'm not around." Kaito said to me, then he turn to Jii "Jii-chan, onegai. Anyway, I got to go. Otherwise I'll be late for school."

"Itterashai." both of us said together.

"Ittekimasu!" Kaito said and ran out of the house and down the stairs into the streets.

"Come on in, Jii-san." I welcomed him into the house.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Ojou-san."

I invited him in and serve him a cup of tea.

"Oh, Ojou-san. You don't have to do this. I will do it on my own. No, I should be the one serving you."

"No, it's okay. Just call me Miharu will do, you do not need to be so formal to me."

"Oh, I am sorry if I offended you in anyway but... It's just hard for me to change my formality." he said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, no. I'm not offended in anyway. It's just... I am not use to people being so formal with me." I said laughing slightly at Jii's funny reaction.

We chatted for a few hours, until another door bell rang.

***DINGDONG***

"Ara... Who is it this time?" I said. I stood up and went to open the door.

This time, it was a female. She was wearing a one piece red dress with a thin blue jacket. As she see the door open, the woman took out her identification badge and show it to me.

"Hello. I am Jodie Starling of the FBI. I was asked by Cool- I mean Conan-kun to pick you up."

"Nice to meet you Jodie-san. Please wait for a moment. I'll be ready in a minute."

I went back in the house and inform Jii that we are about to leave and I went into the room to take my earring transmitter along with me. In less than a minute, we exited the house and took a ride on Jodie's car to Agasa's place.

* * *

The car ride was less than an hour. We reached Agasa's house at 10AM.

_3 more hours... _

"Jodie-san. Are you going to fetch Kaito later?"

Jodie thought for awhile before she replied, "Yes, but I am fetching Cool- I mean Conan-kun first. Then I will go and fetch the boy you just said."

"I see... Oh, you can call him 'cool kid'. I know who you are refering to."

Jodie laughed, and I smile back at her.

Jodie walk towards the front door, I follow behind her. It was then, Jii tugged on my shirt.

"O-Ojou-sama... Can we really trust her?" he whispered to me.

I nodded and smile at him. We went up to the front gate where Jodie is.

***DINGDONG***

"Coming!" a voice echo through the door. We waited for a minute before the door flung open. It was Agasa that open the door.

"Oh! Jodie-sensei! Miharu-kun too. Oh, another new face... Another ally? Come on in." Agasa welcome us in.

"Hello Agasa-san. So sorry to bother you." I greeted as I walked in to the house.

"Hello. I am Konosuke Jii. Please to meet you." Jii said politely, he even bowed down.

"Hello, I am Agasa Hiroshi. Please to meet you."

"Jodie Starling, FBI."

Jii seems a little bit shock upon knowing Jodie's identity.

Suddenly, the basement door flung open. It gave me a fright. It was Haibara.

"Ara, Miharu... Jodie-sensei is here too."

"Hello Ai. Let me introduce another person to you. This is Konosuke Jii, another ally added to our forces."

Jii turn towards Haibara and bow down slightly. Haibara waved back. She took a cup of coffee and went back into the dark basement again.

"That is Haibara Ai. She us actually from the Organization but due to some circumstances, she betrayed them. She took the drug she created to kill herself but she shrunk instead." I explained to Jii.

I turn towards Agasa, "Ai, didn't go to school today?" I asked.

"No... Shinichi told her not to, it's not safe."

"I see..."

We sat in the living room and chatted for quite sometime, especially for Agasa and Jii. They are... very friendly towards each other. As 1PM approaches, Jodie is getting ready to go and fetch Conan and Kaito.

"Jodie-san, can I follow you?" I pleaded.

She rejected me at first but agree in the end because I had been persistening asking her, many times. Jii also tried to stop me, but I manage to persuade him to let me go. The both of us took off from Agasa's place at 1PM sharp. Our first destination was Teitan Elementary, and next, Ekoda High School.

* * *

When we reach Teitan Elementary School, I spotted Conan and another group of kids at the entrance. It was the Detective Boys. Conan was trying to get away from them but the others is sticking real close to him.

"Seems like our little tantei-kun is having a hard time." I said laughing, "Jodie-san, can you stop at the streets? I will walk there to pick him up."

"Alright." She parked her car on the street next to Teitan Elementary. I got down the car and approach the kids.

"Conan-kun!" I called out to him as I approach the kids.

"M-Miharu-nee chan." He seem happy to see me.

"Hello boys and girl. Are you all Conan-kun's friend?" I greeted them, _knowing who they are already._

"Yep! I am Yoshida Ayumi, this is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta. Nice to meet you Miharu-nee san." Ayumi greeted me, followed by Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Nice to meet you all too. Let's hang out some other time together. Right now, I need Conan-kun to follow me elsewhere. Gomen ne..." I explained.

"No, it's alright. Let's play together some other time. Bye Bye!" they said and they ran off.

"Bye Bye!" I called out to them and waved.

Conan let out a sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway the car is just over there. Let's go. We are going to Ekoda High now."

We walked towards where the car is and boarded it. After we had fasten our seat-belts, Jodie drove off.

* * *

She drove very quickly, we reached Ekoda High within half an hour. It was just nice that the students were dismissed.

We stop at the entrance of the school and waited for Kaito. Some of the students turn and looked at us, probably admiring the sports car that Jodie is driving.

"We are getting quite a bit of attention huh?" I said. Conan nodded and Jodie giggled.

I looked at the time. It was already 1.40PM.

_It has already been 10 minutes, Why is Kaito so slow? Did something happen to him?_

"Why is he so slow?" Conan asked.

"I'll contact him with the earring." I said and start fiddling with the earring on my ear.

It took me quite somewhile to get that thing operating because I am still a green horn in using these devices.

"Kaito. Where are you now? We are waiting at the gate."

Through the earring device, I can hear Kaito panting.

"S-Sorry. Got hold back for quite some time. I am running down now."

It's true, Kaito came running out of the school entrance in less than 5 minutes when I communicate with him.

"Sorry!" he apologize when he got in the car.

"Who hold you back?" I asked.

"Koizumi Akako... Damn, she is so persistent. I wonder why she wants to know about you."

"Me?" I asked, feeling quite surprised.

"Who is she anyway?" Conan asked.

"Koizumi Akako. She is my classmate that likes all guys to be her slaves. She is a witch that practices black magic."

"B-Black Magic!" Conan and Jodie exclaimed in harmony.

"Well, I will tell you guys about her later. I need a nap. Tell me when we arrive." Kaito said and yawned. He close his eyes and fall asleep, almost immediately.

We got back to Agasa's place in another half and hour or so. By the time we were back, there was another car in the driveway in Agasa's house. Jodie parked her car next to it. We woke Kaito up and entered the house.

"Oh, Kudo! Ya back!" Conan was greeted by a loud kansai voice. It was Hattori Heiji.

"Welcome back, Jodie." Camel and James greeted her.

_The FBI are here too..._

"Oh, Bocchama and Ojou-sama! Okaerinasai!" Kaito and I were greeted by Jii.

"Tadaima." We both said.

"Alright, seems like everyone is here. It's time for us to come up with a plan." Conan said to everyone.

Everyone's face turns serious and we all gathered around the sofa, starting on the serious planning on taking down the Organization.

* * *

Yes! ALL DONE!

I am so sorry for such a late update...

Been kind of busy now as exams are approaching...

My teachers are fighting for time slots to do revision for us, so I had remedial basically, everyday... =.=

Anyways... Hope you all enjoy reading it Pls R&R and look forward to the next chapter... :D


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitor

I do not own Detective Conan…

* * *

Uwaa... Exams is next week... I am getting nervous... Need to calm down...

*Breath in* *Breath Out*

Anyway, lets continue with the story... :P

* * *

detective paofu: Thank you! :D Your story is very interesting and nice too.. :D

cheerysmile: Is it..? O.o I find it cool to call him cool kid. XD

little firework: Thank you! :D Will try my best to catch up with my FanFiction now... :D

Unknown: I would probably add them in the story, considering if I would add them as an ally... XD

Silentlane491: Thank you! :D Well, it will a hell of a mess too.

* * *

Anyways... Here is Chapter 15!

Hope you would enjoy it... :D

* * *

We all gather around the sofa. Conan, Haibara, Heiji, Kaito and I sat down on the seats while the rest stood around us. We are about to discuss about our plan on how are we going to take down the organization.

Conan directed us.

"First, I would like to get some information about them, mostly from Miharu. Is it okay?"

I nodded.

"But I would like to know, how many members do you know that are from the organization so far."

Conan thought hard for awhile. Haibara helped him out by saying some names to him as well. Finally, they concluded some of the members to me.

"So far we encounter with Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti and Korn."

"Chianti? Korn?" Jodie asked.

"They are the pro snipers in the organization." Conan explained.

"I see... There are a few more members other than that." I said, "Another one is Kir, but she is a CIA member, real name Hidemi Hondou. Her present identity now is Mizunashi Rena, a news reporter."

"I know of that recently. Occhan helped her in a case and I accidentally put a listening device on her. That is when I know she is a member. But a CIA... That is new to me." Conan told me.

"We will try and confirm it with the CIA main branch in America." James told us.

"Later, there will be a new member. That person is known of great detective skills, code name: Bourbon. He will disguise himself as Okiya Subaru. Make it worse, Conan-kun will let him stay in the house next door." I gestured towards the window facing the house of the Kudos'.

Everyone turn and stared at him. It feels as if everyone is sending him death glares, especially Haibara.

"Hehehe... I will be careful of that." Conan said cheekily. I laughed.

I thought in a wider range of view.

_What about those that appear in the movies... people such as Irish and Yoshiaki Hara..?_

"Hey, do you know of Irish and Yoshiaki Hara?" I asked Conan. I think that Conan might have a impression on Yoshiaki Hara more than Irish.

I could see Conan in deep thoughts. After a while, he shook his head. I was surprised.

_Not yet...? Or never would...?_

"Then about a place called Twin Tower?" I asked.

Conan shrugged.

"Oh, that I know." Agasa spoke up, "It is having the opening party two weeks later."

"What!" I exclaimed. The rest looked at me.

"G-Gomen..." I said, feeling embarassed.

_Why are all the series events all jumble up? I guess it would be better to tell them everything... _

"Why are you asking me those questions?" Conan asked, "Is it related in some way?"

I nodded.

"The first up-coming event probably would happen in Twin Tower Building. The Black Organization will be involved." I explained, very briefly. Everyone was shocked, especially Agasa.

"O-Oi Shinichi, this is bad!"

"What is it, Hakase?" Conan and Haibara asked in unison.

"We are going to camp with the kids on the day of the opening party. Then, we won't be able to go there."

"Don't worry." I assure Agasa, Conan and Haibara, " The place where you all are going for camp are close to the Twin Tower Building right? You will need to bring the kids along. They play an important role in the case."

"Case?" Haibara asked.

"Serial Murder Case with the Black Organization involved. Interested?" I teased. Haibara looked a little tense, while Conan smirked.

"You bet I am!" Conan said, proudly.

"I will say the people involved in it then. Firstly will be you guys. Next will be Suzuki Sonoko-san, along with Mouri-san and Ran-san." I listed the number of people that I remember from the movie itself.

"They too?" Conan said, feeling abit insecure. I merely nodded.

"What bout us? Ya leaving us behind?" Heiji complained.

"I have to agree with Hattori-kun. It is too dangerous to leave things alone with you guys only." Kaito commented after Heiji.

"Well, you guys need to leave things to them. But I want to tag along with you all for the camp." I said.

Conan thought. Haibara by the side seems to disagree of me following.

"Alright." Conan decides. I smiled.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara flared out.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing." Conan assured her.

Haibara sigh and nodded. I smiled and thank him.

"Well then, we will try and track down their movements." Jodie said, with agreement from James and Camel.

"Then I'll go check out da shopping area that Gin appear at." Heiji said.

"Then I'll continue with my search of Pandora." Kaito said.

"Bocchama, I will lend you a hand." Jii said. Kaito nodded.

"Alright, now we all have something to do, let's get to work then." After Conan said that, the FBIs and Heiji left the house to do what they are suppose to do. Jii went out alone to search for information on Pandora. The rest of us stayed in Agasa's house hoping to have lunch together.

"Gomen ne... I didn't have anything prepared. I will try to cook up something now." Agasa said and he approach the refrigerator. He open the refrigerator and look inside, then he let out a sigh. "It seems like I had forgotten to buy ingredients too."

"Eh... That means, we need to go out for lunch?" Conan complain.

"Is there really nothing inside the refrigerator?" I ask Agasa.

"W-well there are, but it is not enough to cook up that many dishes to serve all of us."

"May I take a look?" I asked. Agasa nodded and I walk up to the refrigerator to take a look inside.

Indeed, the fridge was quite empty. But there were still some basic ingredients like meat, eggs and some vegetables.

"Can I use all these ingredients? I will cook lunch for everyone." I said happily.

"Can you cook?" Conan ask me, giving me a perculiar stare, disbelieving my cooking abilities.

In reaction to his peculiar stare, I replied, "Hey! I can cook you know! At least better than you!"

Conan stoned, "W-whatever..." was his only reply.

I took out all the ingredients and lay them around the counter. I wore the apron and start to prepare the lunch with the little amount of ingredients.

* * *

In less than a hour, I cooked up four dishes as lunch for everyone. Potato Salad, Stir-fry meat with carrot, Fried vegetable egg and Mushroom Soup.

I lay all the dishes, utensils and the rice on the dining table, neatly. I took off the apron and laid them on the counter.

"Minna! Lunch is ready!" I called out when I was done with everything.

Everyone who were all waiting in the living room while I was cooking came walking towards the dining table. They look at the dishes that I had cooked, and gave a boring look and sigh as it looks... Too simple.

"Just eat it! You guys are so picky." I said, looking at their boring faces.

Everyone sat down at their seat, "Ittadakimasu!" everyone said in harmony. Everyone pick up their chopsticks and reached out for the different dishes. One mouth, and they all froze.

"W-What's wrong...? Is it really that awful..?" I asked.

"No... It's awesome!" Conan exclaim.

"Oishi..." Haibara commented. It's so rare for her to give good comment.

"Yes, it's really very delicious. Although it's simple, but it is so delicious." Agasa commented too.

Kaito look at me and nodded, I know he likes the food too. I sigh in relieve.

"Where did you learn to cook this from?" Conan ask me after swallowing a large quantity of food.

"From my mother..." I stopped for awhile, "I was often left at home alone, so my mother taught me how to cook some simple dishes. I learn how to cook other dishes from by experimenting."

"Teach me how to cook some next time." Agasa said, laughing.

"Me too. I want to learn how to cook some healthy dishes for Hakase." Haibara said. Agasa let out a soft sigh, I laugh a little and that.

We all had lunch together, happily. After lunch, I went to the kitchen and wash all the plates. Kaito walked in to the kitchen but I didn't notice it.

"What are you thinking?" Kaito asked. I was shocked by his sudden appearance in the kitchen.

"O-Oh! N-Nothing."

"That can't be it. You are thinking of something right? Let me gues... Your home, your family."

I smile and nodded slightly, "I guess I am kind of home-sick. I hope my parents are okay..."

I was about to cry just thinking about them. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to overflow. Kaito came forward and forcefully turn me around to face him. I hid my face so he could not see me crying. He hugged me gently, I want to hug him back, but my hand is wet from all the washing.

"I am sorry. Because of my selfish request, you..."

"No, you don't have to be. Because I am not alone here. I know there are people here caring for me." I interupted before he finish saying his sentence.

The atmosphere was close to perfect. We loosen our embrace, and look into each other eyes. Subconsciously, our face move closer to each other. Closer and closer...

"Ahem!"

We panicked and released each other. Both Kaito and I were blushing like crazy. I took a glance at where the voice came from, it was Conan.

"Sorry to interupt your little romance time," Conan said slightly blushing, "Miharu, we need to discuss about our camp itinerary with you, especially with those chains of event that are going to happen."

"O-Oh sure..." I stuttered, "I'll come over to the living room, soon."

Conan nodded and left, leaving Kaito and I behind. I let out a sigh.

"Is that a sigh of relieve or disappointment?" Kaito teased.

"N-None!" I said, blushing like mad. Kaito laugh. I turn off the tap and went to the living room.

* * *

As I walked towards the living room, I could see Conan and Agasa sitting on the sofa, scratching their head, putting much thoughts into something.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk towards them, Kaito follow behind me.

"Well, it's just that..." Agasa tried to explain but was interupted by Conan.

"We do not know what to plan for the camp, especially when we know that we need to make the Twin Tower our first priority."

"Just plan how you all normally always do. Just make sure to take all necessary items. Such as extra tires, and fuel. The rest should be alright."

"Well... How does this sounds?" Conan said and he starts to tell me all the itinerary.

Conan explain what they are going to do and Agasa show me a map on where we are going and which route we are taking.

"It's nice." I said," And by the time we reach the Twin Tower Building, it will be in the morning. Then we go back home, change and go for the Opening Party at night."

"Alright! It's settle then."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Agasa yelled and went to open the door.

"Hakase! We have come to get information about our upcoming trip. " It was the Detective Boys, and Girl.

I thought that was the end but...

"This Onee-san was looking for Conan-kun and you too." Ayumi said, cheerfully. But it was trouble for us.

Agasa broke out in cold sweats when he saw the person. As the person walk in, we all too, broke out in cold sweats.

"Hello Cool Guy, and everyone else." That person greeted.

* * *

Phew... Done...

Sorry all, got to study hard for exams for now... I will not be working on the fanfiction for about... 4 weeks, including the examination weeks. So sorry...

Will continue after my exams are over! :D

Hope you enjoy reading this Chapter. Pls R&R!


	16. Chapter 16: New Target

I do not own Detective Conan...

* * *

I hope you all had enjoy reading my fanfiction so far...

Zero-Mania: Thank you! Glad you enjoy reading my FanFiction... :D

little firework: Thank you for all your support! :D Hope you would enjoy reading it.

Unknown: Good guess... Hope you get it right! :D

FluteGurl12: Chuck Norris! Haha! Hope it means it's good... :P

* * *

Here is Chapter 16!

Hope you enjoy it! Pls R&R!

* * *

"Hello cool guy, and minna-san." said the mysterious person.

_Vermouth...? Why is she here?_

"Why are you here!" Conan asked, all flared up with her appearance in Agasa's house, "Vermouth!"

"Relax... I'm here today to help you."

It was just then, Haibara came walking out of the basement.

"Hakase, what's with all the commotion?"

"Hello... Sherry!" Vermouth greeted.

That voice gave Haibara a fright. She look up and saw Vermouth. Her face immediately turn pale.

"That's wrong onee-san. That is Conan-kun and that is Ai-chan." Ayumi explained.

Vermouth seems a little agitated by her little explainations. She shot Ayumi a deadly glare that makes her shiver and weep. But Vermouth soften, she kneeled down and comfort Ayumi.

"Gomen... Onee-san know that. I am calling them by their nicknames only." Vermouth said, with a gentle voice and patting on Ayumi's head to comfort her.

Ayumi nodded and let out a few sobs. But she was all smiling in a little while. In the mean time that Vermouth is not looking, I turn and look at the pale-face Agasa and gestured at the kids, hoping he would understand what I mean. And he did.

"Minna, I just created a new software game. Would you all like to try it out?" Agasa ask the kids, luring them away from the dangerous position we are in now.

They all nodded and cheered in excitement. Agasa bring them to the second level of his house to play the game as we settle the problem with Vermouth here. Neither did Vermouth stop Agasa for doing so.

"So, what are you doing here?" Conan ask again.

"Like I said, I am trying to help you here."

"How?" I asked.

She turn and look at me for a moment and smirk.

"By giving you guys the latest information. Little do you know, the organization had changed their target." Vermouth explained, " And their current target is you!" She said pointing at me.

"Me?" I said in surprise.

"Not only you my dear... There are several more but you are the top priority."

"Not only her? Is there more of them?" Conan ask Vermouth.

"Yes... One of them is your alter form Kaito Kid." she said, pointing at Kaito and then at Conan, " The other one is you, cool guy."

Upon hearing their names being called, Kaito and Conan face paled.

"Apparently the hunt for Sherry is being held on hold, but there is still one person that is still very persistent to catch her." Vermouth say as she look at Haibara.

"G-Gin..." Haibara said. Her voice was quivering in fear. Vermouth nodded.

"Why us?" Conan asked, as if he could not control his temper anymore.

"I am not exactly sure. _Anokata _seems to be interested in you, so he ordered us to find you. As for Kaito Kid, it is the competition between a gem called, Pandora."

"Then why me?" I asked Vermouth. I am curious to know of the reason.

"That, I am not sure. Apparently _Anokata _knows that you are... from other place with lots of valuble information about us. I think he is thinking of using you or maybe..."

"Kill me... Right?"

Vermouth nodded. We all let out a deep sigh, thinking all of the trouble that is coming towards us. Suddenly, I thought of the camping trip, so I decide to ask for more information.

"Ne, are you guys being hacked or something?"

Indeed, I hit a bullseye. Vermouth reaction changed.

"So, I guess the information is true. You do have information on us." Vermouth commented, "Yes, that's right. Gin is now in-charge to find out who is the culprit and from where did they extract the information. Then he would destroy it."

"I see." A devilish smirk tugged on my lips. Vermouth seems to notice it but she chose to ignore me.

"Well, I guess that's it. It's time for me to go."

"Matte!" Conan stop her, "Wh-Why did you help us?"

Vermouth thought for awhile and shrugged,"maybe I want you all to end this? I guess so... Maybe I'm tired of being part of them." After she finish talking, she walk out of the front door.

* * *

There was silence when she left the house, except for the laughter heard from the kids on the second floor.

We settle down on the sofa and sigh, feeling relieve from the tension in the atmosphere previously when Vermouth was around.

"Looks like we are all in a dangerous position. What are you going to do, Tantei-kun?" Kaito ask Conan.

"Either way, we would still have to go for the Twin-Tower Building... But with extra caution." Conan said.

Haibara and I nodded.

"Can I tag along as well?" Kaito ask.

All of us look at him, shaking our head. Kaito sigh, "Never mind then..."

I turn and look at the clock, it was already 5PM.

"It's getting late. Let's get going already." I said to Kaito, then I turn to Conan, "Let's meet again in about a week plus time."

Conan nodded.

Before I leave, I went up to the second level to find the kids. They were all very engross in the game.

"Hello minna! Is the game fun?" I ask the kids.

"Yes!" They all echo is harmony. We chatted happily for awhile until Ayumi ask me a question.

"Ne, onee-san. When are you going to play with us?"

"Well, soon. Because I am following you all to your camp next week."

"Really? Yay!" They all cheered happily.

After awhile, Kaito came up to the second level to find me too.

"Oi... Miharu, let's go."

"Ah, coming! Bye-Bye minna. See you one week later!" I said goodbye to the kids.

"Bye-Bye Onee-san! See you soon!"

I wave good-bye to them and went down with Kaito.

"Bye-Bye Agasa-san! Bye-Bye Conan-kun and Ai!" I wave them good-bye and left.

We took a cab down the streets and return home.

* * *

It's close to 7PM when we reached home.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"How about we go out to the near-by restaurant?" Kaito suggest

"I don't want to spend so much of your money. Let's just go eat something simple would do."

"Simple..? Bento box from the Convenient store?" Kaito gave another suggestion.

"Fine with me." I said, agreeing to his suggestion.

"Alright then. Simple dinner for tonight." Kaito said, grinning away.

"What's with that big grin on your face?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Ehh~ Tell me!" I pouted.

"No way! It's a secret!"

"Tsk! Fine..." I gave up asking.

We walk to the convenient shop and purchase two bento boxes and drinks and went home for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, I went back to my room and prepared for my camping trip. I pack all my necessary items aside and leave some for my daily use before the camp. Kaito then knocked on the door and came in.

"Are you packing your things for the camp?"

"Yeah. I don't like to do some last minute packing." I said, setting aside the last set of clothes.

Kaito pass me a large blue bag.

"Here, use this." Kaito said, handing me the bag.

I thank him for the the bag.

As I pack my clothings into the bag, I thought of borrowing some special equipment from Kaito.

"Ne, Kaito." I called out to him. He turn and look at me and I gesture to ask him come closer. I whisper something into his ears.

"Can I?" I pleaded.

Kaito thought hard for awhile and nodded to my plea. He walk towards the photo-frame hang in the middle of the wall in the room and touch it. It activates a mechanism and a hidden passage-way is open. Kaito went into the passage-way, I follow behind him.

Through the short but dark passage-way, we came into a bright and spacious room. In that spacious room contains all the gear that he wore as Kaito Kid. The cap, monocle, cape and suit. There were many other gadgets as well such as his card gun and many different gadgets that I didn't see before.

"Found it!" Kaito exclaim.

He pass me one of his gadget that I requested.

"Thank you! I will return it, hopefully." I said.

"If it's going to keep you safe then it's fine if you didn't return me."

"Thank you..." that were the only words I could say in reply to his sweet words.

"Be careful. If you are in danger, call me okay?"

I nodded.

_What could I possibly say... Kaito has always been there for me. Everytime... Always..._

"You had always been there for me... I don't know how to thank you..."

Kaito hush me and gave me a gentle hug.

"I don't need anything. I only want you..." He whispered into my ears.

I was shock by his answer but yet happy. I did not expect it...Or maybe I was hoping for it.

_I love you..._

The thought just keeps on running in my mind, but I don't dare to say it out. I wonder if he is thinking the same as me too. Suddenly, he scoop me up.

"Alrighty... It's time for bed already, Ojou-san." Kaito said.

"Okay..." I obey him. What could I do in my current position, being held up in his arms. Kaito carried me through the passage-way and back into the bedroom. With his hands occupy, I was the one that close the secret passage-way.

After the passage way was close, Kaito brought me to the bed. He gently set me down on the bed, but I held on to his shirt, not letting him go. I pulled him closer to me.

"Are you keeping me accompany tonight again?" I asked.

"If ojou-san wants me to..." Kaito teased.

I nodded and released his shirt. Kaito went and off the lights then came back. He climb on to the bed, beside me and lay down. I lay down close to him, and then closer. With every passing second, I move closer and closer to him. In the next moment, I find my head lying on his muscular chest.

I thought he might push me away, but I was wrong. Kaito uses his hand and brush through my hair. In his warm embrace, I fell asleep in a short while.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

On a deserted highway road, there was only one car driving on the road. It was a Black Porsche 356A.

"Aniki, we had confirm the person already."

"Who is it?"

"It was Yoshiaki Hara. The venue was Twin Tower Building."

"Oh. So it was him all along."

The car stop by the sides on the highway. Two men exited from the car and walk towards the road side. They walk under a street lamp, and the light shone onto their face, revealing their devilish smirk. It was Gin and Vodka. And they were facing the direction of the Twin Tower Building.

"They will be having their opening party in about two weeks time. Aniki, are you going?" Vodka ask Gin.

"Even I am not invited, I would still go... And I will throw them a wondrous opening party..." Gin said, showing a devilish smirk in the direction of Twin Tower Building.

* * *

Yay! Done...

This will be the final chapter... for the time being... Got to study for exams...

I will resume the fanfiction in about 2-3 weeks time...

Look forward to it! And R&R for this chapter... :D

Thank you for all your support folks! :D


	17. Chapter 17: One Step Forward

I do not own Detective Conan...

* * *

Exams are so stressful... How I wish there is no Exams at all...

Anyways... Thank you for reading my FanFiction, everyone! :D

Silentlane491: You bet... She is always one scary lady... Look forward to it. ;)

Zero-Mania: I will try to update as soon as I can... Thank you for reading... :D

little firework: Thank you! I will update as soon as possible.

SoulAi2: Thank you! Glad you enjoy reading it. :D I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

LemonCheesecake 1412: I got inspired by Chelseaj's story thats why... Haha :D Glad you like it. :D

* * *

Here is Chapter 17! Hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

The days passby so quickly... The day of the camp that I am going with Conan is just tomorrow.

After dinner, I went back to the room. I sat on the bed in the room, staring into space. A sudden knock on the door brought me back.

"Come in." I said in reply of the knock.

The door open. It was Kaito.

"Tantei-kun just called. He said meet at Agasa jii-san's house at 5AM tomorrow."

I nodded silently and resume back staring in space.

"Thinking of something?" Kaito ask, he sat beside me.

"Not really... I don't know myself. I feel excited but yet... Scared."

Kaito smile and patted on my head, "Don't worry. No matter what happen, you still have us."

I smile and nodded. I feel somewhat relieve after I heard what Kaito said.

"Well then, go to bed now? Tomorrow you are waking up early. I will accompany you first before I go to school."

I nodded, "Sorry for troubling you."

"Not at all." Kaito replied and smile. He off the lights and we went to bed.

* * *

Kaito slept beside me on the bed, as usual. He was in deep slumbers. On the other hand, I can't sleep.

_Can't say I feel excited about the trip... Nor am I worried... But what is with this uneasy feeling? _

I took another peek at Kaito's sleeping face again before I shut my eyes.

_It's no use worrying... Just do my best... _

I calm myself down and soon I fell asleep too. The next time I woke up was when Kaito woke me.

"Ojou-san, rise and shine!"

I heard Kaito's voice and I could feel his hand shaking me. I got up and rub my eyes.

"Ohayo" I greeted Kaito, "What time is it now?"

"Ohayo. It's already 3.30AM"

_3.30AM! So... early..? _

I sigh... I hate getting up early, but I have no choice... I got out of bed and went to bath while Kaito went to prepare breakfast for us.

When I got out of the bath, I could smell something delicious from the kitchen.

"Pancakes for breakfast." Kaito told me when I enter the kitchen.

I sat down at the usual place and waited for Kaito to finish cooking. He pass me a plate of the pancakes and a cup of coffee and we started eating.

After breakfast, I wash the plates as Kaito went to prepare for school. I sat down on the sofa when with all the washings. Kaito exited the room shortly after that, neatly groomed with his school bag in one hand and my camping bag on the other.

"Alright, let's go." Kaito said.

I nodded and stood up. I went forth to retrive my bag from Kaito but he refuse to give me.

"I'll help you with it." Kaito said and gave me a wink. I blush a little.

We exited the house and went to the train station. We took the first train which was at 4.15AM and we reach Beika in 15 minutes time. We walk from the station to Agasa's house which is quite close-by. We were chatting quite happily, about almost eveything on our way.

As we were approaching Agasa's house, Kaito look at his watch, "4.45AM. Quite early..?"

I giggled, "Maybe a little. What about you? Are you going to make it to school on time?"

"No worries!" Kaito said, smiling away.

As we were a few metres away from Agasa's house, I could hear the children's voices. They were already there waiting at the front gate.

"Ohayo minna!" I greeted them upon reaching the front gate.

"Ohaya Gozaimasu, Miharu Onee-san and Onii-san." The kids greeted.

"Ohayo!" Kaito greeted them too, "Well, I will need to leave soon. I wait for you to leave first then."

I took the bag from Kaito, "It's okay, you don't have to wait for me. I don't want you to be late for school. Anyway, the children are here too."

"Alright then, I will take my leave. Enjoy yourself. I will come over to pick you up after your camp."

I nodded.

"Bye, Minna! Have fun!" Kaito said and then left for the train station. I wave good-bye, the children did too.

After Kaito left, the childrens bombed me with questions.

"Ne, Miharu-onee san and that Onii-san, are you both dating?"

"E-Eh..." I was stunned, and I blush.

"So is it true? Is it?" They stared at me. I could feel their eyes... shining.

I smile and shook my head. They all pouted and said that I am the one that is denying that we are dating.

_But what I said is the truth... What do they want me to do..? _

I was in abit of a pinch. Luckily, Agasa, Conan and Haibara came out of the house and save me from the trouble I am in right now.

"E-Eh Conan-kun did you stay over here yesterday night?" Mitsuhiko ask as he saw Conan walk out from the house with Agasa and Haibara.

Conan nodded and yawn.

_Jealous...? How cute..._

"Well then, Minna. Put your bags in the trunk and sit in the car." Agasa told us.

We all did as he told but we got ourselves into another problem... Where do we sit? With an extra person, there is not enough space.

Everyone try to think of a seating arrangement. Expected, Conan is the first one to thought of one.

"As usual, Genta sits in-front. Miharu-nee chan will sit at the back along with us. As long as all of us at the back share the seats equally, there should be enough space."

We all did as Conan said and indeed, there is sufficient space for all of us to sit. I sit at the side follow by Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Conan then lastly Haibara at the other end. Problem all solved. Agasa and Genta also boarded the car and off we go to the camp site.

* * *

Through out the entire journey to camp site, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta had been singing their favourite camping song. And as usual, Haibara is sleeping, which left Conan and me with nothing to do. We sat quietly for the entire journey.

Until a certain area through the journey, all of us saw the Mount. Fuji. The view was truly magnificient. We also came across the Twin Tower Building.

"What is that tall building over there?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, that's the new constructed building, called the Twin Tower Building. They are 319 and 294 metres tall each, which makes them the tallest building in Japan." Agasa explain to the kids.

"Wow, I want to go there." Genta said.

"Hakase, can we go there after our camp?" Mitsuhiko ask politely.

"Well, although its abit out of the way, but I guess we could."

The kids all cheered happily, and they sang their camp song, again. Conan and I traded a smile to each other, knowing our "plan" worked.

We took about another half an hour drive before we reach the camp site.

When we reach, we got out of the car and stretch before we decide what we are going to do.

"Well then, the boys will help me with the tents. The girls, could you help to pick some tree branches for the fire?" Agasa said.

"Okay!" Ayumi agreed, enthusiastically. She ran off ahead of us to the bushes near-by to find the tree branches. Haibara and I follow behind her. We had a little chat at the back.

"Are you nervous or scared of the events that is going to happen after the camp?" Haibara ask.

"Well, of course I am. But, I want to do my best to help out everyone."

"Even it cost you your life?"

I do not know how to reply to the question. I thought for awhile...

_It's true that I want to defeat the Black Organization along with them. However, I am one of their targets now._

"Hmm... I would still do my best. I would not let them hurt anyone precious to me." I replied to her question. She seems surprised.

"Ai-chan! Miharu-nee san! There is alot of tree branches here!" Ayumi called out to us.

"Coming!" I called out and we dash forward to where Ayumi is. Indeed, there were many of the tree branches.

We started to collect them. We collected three big piles of it and then head back to find the guys. When we return, the guys are done pitching the tents.

"Thank you. Just leave these here and you guys can go out for some fun. Leave the dinner preparation to me." Agasa said.

The kids all cheered happily and went running off to play.

Haibara and I offer to help Agasa with the dinner preparations and cooking. Which leaves Conan to look after the kids. He let out a sigh and left with the kids.

"Gomen ne Conan-kun." I said. He waved, as if saying never mind. Agasa and Haibara both laughed.

With three people cooking, things seems to proceed faster. The kids were playing on the empty field just across a small stream. As dinner were about done, Haibara went to call them back.

Agasa and I help to set the food on the table. From a distance, we could hear the kids shouting for food. As they sat down on the table, I serve them with a bowl of rice each.

"Arigato, Miharu-onee san!"

"No problem. Sit down and have dinner together." I smile and said.

We all sat around the table. I sat with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko sat with Genta, Haibara sat with Conan and Agasa sat alone.

"Ittadakimasu!" We all said in harmony and started eating.

Genta eat with jet-like speed. Soon he called out for a second bowl of rice. We all laugh at him, although he is clueless on what we are laughing at.

"Gouchisousama!" Mitsuhiko said after he finish his rice and set it down nicely along with his spoon.

Genta peek over, "Hey Mitsuhiko, you did not finish your food. My mum say if you didn't, God would punish you."

"Why so?" Ayumi asked.

"Because it is believe that famers went through eighty-eight stages to plant the rice. When you seperate the Kanji word of "rice", you would get " eighty-eight"." I explain to her.

"I see."

"And that is also why the age of eighty-eight, it is known as the Rice age. And on the Seventy-seventh is known as joyful age. And age Ninety-Nine as White age." Agasa elaborated more, "Do you know why?"

"It's because the Kanji for joyful resembles Seventy-seven." Conan explain.

"One's white age is from the kanji of hundred and taking away one stroke to make the kanji white." Haibara explain the other one.

"You two seem to know alot about all these stuff." Mitsuhiko said in awe.

"Or are you two lying about your age?" Genta teased.

Conan laugh sarcastically. Haibara merely ignore and take a sip of drink.

"It's time for a quiz!" Agasa suddenly exclaimed, "What is one's forty-fourth birthday called?"

All of us give him a confuse face.

"Hint is to take one kanji and three katakana but remove the kanji for age."

I thought for awhile and remembered the answer, I can't help but to laugh.

"Miharu-onee san, did you get the answer already?" Ayumi ask me.

"Yes." I replied her, "Try your best to think for the answer."

I can really see them put in much effort to think for the answer. I turn to Conan and saw him mumbling to himself.

"Hakase, I've solved it and I got to say that it's real lame." Conan said.

"Really?" Agasa ask me.

"E-eh... Umm... A little..."

"Then Ai-kun, did you get the answer?"

Haibara shook her head.

"We don't get it either!" the kids exclaimed.

"Alright then, let me tell you the answer. Forty-four is half of Eighty-eight right? Eighty-eight means Kome(Rice), in english it's rice. Half of Eighty-eight also means half of rice, which is Han Rice."

Everyone show him a sulky look. That's because it's so... Lame.

* * *

The day pass by real quickly... It's soon the last day of our camp and the next day would be our trip to the Twin Tower Building.

"It's already closing to 9PM. Lights out!" Agasa said.

"Okay..." Everyone said and we went into our sleeping bag.

"Oyasuminasai!" We said in harmony and shut our eyes to sleep.

In the late night, Haibara woke up and went outside to make a call. I knew that was going to happen, so I did not sleep. I went out as well to find her.

I spot her at the phone booth. I walk up quietly so she wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing, Ai?" I called out suddenly. It surprised her.

"N-No-Nothing!" She panick and hang up the call.

"You don't have to lie you know... I know of everything."

She look a little depressed, "Then what for you ask?"

"Because I want to hear it. Hear it directly from you."

Haibara suddenly burst out in tears and started to complain how tough it is that her sister is gone and how tough it is to run away and hide from the Black Organization. All of her sufferings, all pain that she had been enduring, she blabber it out that night.

I hear her out for an hour or more, but I was really glad. That she is finally able to open up her heart to me already. After she felt all better telling me all her troubles, we went back in to sleep.

The next morning, both Haibara and I couldn't wake up at all. After everyone greatest effort in waking us up, then did we woke up. We pack up as quickly as we could and load it up on the car.

"I want to sit at the back for once!" Genta suddenly called out. Everyone's face immediately turn black. They knew they would have to... suffer a little bit.

And thus, everyone change seats again. I sit at the front while the rest of them had to squeeze at the back.

"T-There is not enough space for me..." Conan said, "Can someone sit in front with Miharu-nee chan?"

"I will..." Haibara volunteer to. It's so rare for here to do so. But no one really cares. I sat on the seat and Haibara sat on lap.

I had a little conversation with Haibara when we were at the front.

"Ai, if you ever feel a need to talk again, you can call me. I would hear you out."

"Thanks in advance then..." she replied and smile, "And thank you for last night... N-Nee-chan."

I was surprise to hear her call me "Nee-chan". But it makes me kind of happy.

"No problem... Ai-chan."

Everyone look at us with confuse looks on their faces.

"It doesn't matter you guys." Both Haibara and I said to them. Then they resume to what they were doing again.

Even with all of the ruckus going around in the car, both of us were sound asleep. Throughout the entire journey that is...

* * *

Done with the camp and on the next chapter will be on the Twin Tower Building... Look forward to it!

Although I am not done with my exams yet, but only one more week. Got to endure it...

Please do R&R and look forward to the next chapter which will be after my examinations... :D

_I will also be starting on a new story too... but not about DC... My next story will be on Kimi Ni Todoke... Why..? Peer Pressure XD My friends have been asking me to do so... and so I will... Please do read it too... Thanks in advance for your support... :D _


	18. Chapter 18: Twin Tower Building part 1

I do not own Detective Conan...

Here is the part 1 for the Twin Tower Building series. I hope everyone would enjoy reading it.

* * *

Miyano Ran: I am so glad that you finish reading all. But you need to rest up as well. :D Thank you for the support! :D

Silentlane491: Well, I suppose it would help out in the Twin Tower Building. XD

FallingStar27: Sorry, I did not know it might annoy you that much. Well I use it to prolong the speech, thoughts in the sentence, when the person is saying it or thinking of it. I will try to change the habit of it. :D

Zero-Mania: Thank you! I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

little firework: I will try to find some free time to write the Fanfic. Thank you!

doublegengar05: Thank you! This will be the chapter about it. Although this is the part one of it. Hope I reach your expectations. :D

* * *

As Agasa is driving us to the Twin Tower Building, Haibara and I are taking a nap.

"Miharu-onee san! Play with us!" Ayumi called out. But I was asleep so I could not hear her.

"Miharu-nee chan is sleeping. Let's just play without her then." Conan said to Ayumi. Ayumi blush and nodded.

"It's so squeezy at the back!" Genta complain, "Oi, Mitsuhiko, Conan, give me more space."

"It's this squeezy because Genta-kun, you always sit at the front." Mitsuhiko said and moved closer to Conan.

"Gomen ne Ayumi." Conan apologizes and he move closer to Ayumi. Ayumi didn't mind, and she blushed.

"What shall we play?" Conan asks.

"I know! Let's play the thirty seconds game!" Mitsuhiko suggested.

"Thirty-second game?" Genta ask.

"It's the game where-by you had to count thirty in your heart and double check if you got it right with this stop-watch."

"Sounds easy and fun! I am in!" Genta agree.

Mitsuhiko starts first.

"28...29...30...!" He stops the time-watch,"40... I am off by 10 seconds.

The next person is Genta.

"27...28...29...30!" He stops the stop-watch,"E-Eh! 59! Oi Mitsuhiko is this broken?"

Mitsuhiko replied him while laughing," What's broken is you Genta-kun."

The next person that tried is Conan.

"27...28...29...30!" He stops the stop-watch, "I got 27."

"Wow that's close." Mitsuhiko comment.

"Well, next is Ayumi-chan." Conan said and passes the stop-watch to her.

"28...29...30...!" She stops the stop-watch.

"Exactly 30 seconds!" Conan said as he took a glance at the stop-watch.

"Wow, you are amazing!"

"You must be psychics!" Genta and Mitsuhiko complimented Ayumi.

"No, it's by chance only." Ayumi said blushing.

The kids were all laughing real loudly which woke me up.

"Ohayo Miharu-nee san." the kids greeted me.

"Ohayo." I said smiling.

However, Haibara is still sleeping. I decided not to wake her up. She slept all the way until we reach the Twin Tower Building.

* * *

"Ai-chan... Wake up." I called out.

Haibara slowly opens up her eyes and rise up.

"We've reach the Twin Tower Building." I told her. She immediately became wide awake.

"R-Right..." She replied and got off the car.

_She really is forcing herself._

"Uwaa... The buildings are so tall. It might even touch the clouds." Ayumi said in awe.

We all look at the high-rise building. Indeed, it was so tall that it is impossible to see the top of it. As we were admiring the tall building, a cab came by the stop point. And the person that got out of the cab was non other than Mouri Kogoro, Ran and Sonoko.

"Ara, Conan-kun! You were here too?" Ran ask, surprise that we were here.

"R-Ran-nee chan!" Conan called out, trying to act all surprise, "Why are you here?"

"Because the person who owned this building is my junior, Tokiwa Mio-kun." Kogoro said in a very proud manner," And we were invited for their opening party."

"Well, I tag along because I heard that the person that owns this Twin Tower Building is a beautiful single lady of the famous Tokiwa Corporation. On top of that, she was Dad's junior. So…"

"You were worried that your father would cheat on your mother with his junior." I interrupted.

"Ah, Miharu-chan! Long time no see. That's right. I scared he might do so." Ran said delightfully upon seeing me.

"It was because that their parents are separated, that's why Ran is worried." Sonoko explain further.

"It's nice to see you here, Ran-san and Sonoko-san." I greeted them.

"Don't be so formal, Miharu-chan. Call us 'Ran-chan' and 'Sonoko-chan' would do." Sonoko say.

"O-Oh, okay." I replied to them, smiling.

While we were having our conversation at the front door of the Twin Tower Building, someone came out and greeted us.

"Excuse me; are you Mouri Kogoro-sama?"

"Yes, that's me." Kogoro said.

"I am the President's secretary, Sawaguchi Minami." She introduce herself, "Currently, the president is busy with her clients, so would you please follow me to the showroom."

We all followed her to the second level of the tower. The entire level was filled with gaming machine.

"Wow!" We all exclaim in awe from seeing all the new and interesting game machines on display.

As we were exploring through the game machines, someone came down from the third level and came forward to greet us.

"Hello everyone."

"Allow me to introduce him. This is our lead programmer, Yoshiaki Hara." Sawaguchi introduced him to us.

"Nice to meet you all." He greeted us.

_I guess there is no need to worry here. He has no foul intention in the first place._

"What is this? A game machine?" The kids ask while looking at a machine.

"This is a machine that can show your face ten years later. Would you like to try it?" Yoshiaki explain.

Everyone exclaim in awe and took turns to try the machine. I walk to the near-by window and took a peek outside.

_Gin is coming later. Should I go after him later? Would I be able to get him? But Conan-kun is going too. Should I go? Or not? _

"Miharu-nee san! Come try this machine out!" Ayumi called out to me and break my chain of thoughts.

"I-It's okay. I will pass." I say to her.

"Eh! That's so not fun. Ai-chan and Conan-kun didn't try it either." Ayumi complained.

It was then Sawaguchi got a call, "Alright, I understand. I will bring them there right away." And she ended the call.

"Minna-san, would you please follow me to the party room on the 75th floor." She directed.

We got into the VIP elevator, and it brings us directly up to the 75th floor. As it goes higher and higher, we could see Mount Fuji. Before that, it was being block by the other tower.

* * *

Soon, we reach the 75th floor of the tower. As we got out of the elevator, we saw Kogoro's junior, Tokiwa Mio. Although I am the only one that recognize her.

"Mouri-sempai!" The woman calls out.

Kogoro went up to shook her hand and talk to her for a brief moment. Ran also went up and greets her. Ran also introduces us.

"This is my classmate, Suzuki Sonoko. Our friend, Professor Agasa. This is Edogawa Conan-kun, Haibara Ai-chan, Yoshida Ayumi-chan, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, Kojima Genta-kun and Yuki Miharu-chan."

"Nice to meet you." We all said together.

"Hello everyone. I am Tokiwa Mio." She introduces herself, "Allow me to introduce my associates as well. This is my art instructor, Kisaragi Hosui-sensei. And this is Nishitamashi Councilman, Oki Iwamatsu-sensei. And lastly, this is the designer and architect of this building, Kazama Hidehiko-san."

After all the introduction is being made, the kids went across the hall to check out the view of both sides. The rest of us follow behind them and Tokiwa explain about the uses of the buildings.

"From here, you can get to see Mount Fuji. Even at night. On the other side, the building is a commercial building. The bottom is commercial and the top is a hotel. The top floor is an indoor pool with retractable roof."

We all exclaim in awe.

Then, Oki came forward to talk to Tokiwa, "Mio-kun, can I stay at that hotel until the open party this evening?" He asks.

"But, it is not open yet." Tokiwa rejected.

"That means I can't stay." He said, sounding kind of threatening.

"I understand. I will get you a suite on the 67th floor then." She says, agreeing to his selfish request.

"Mio-kun! I am leaving!" Kisaragi said angrily and stomped off.

"Ah, allow me to escort you." Tokiwa offered but was rejected.

As we were looking at Kisaragi leaving the hall, the kids got close with Yoshiaki. He offered them with chocolates. He also asks the children for help in his new software programme.

"Could you come over to my house in Soucho this afternoon? Then I could send you all to the party from my house." Yoshiaki suggested.

"Okay! Let's meet at the Beika Train Station at 1PM then we will head to your house." The kids agreed to his suggestions.

It was then two employees came out from the VIP elevator, talking about a Porsche car they saw downstairs and they said it was Porsche 356A. It caught Conan and mine attention.

"You two! That is the VIP elevator! Employees are to use the regular ones!" Tokiwa reprimanded them.

"Yes! We apologize!" the two of them apologize.

Conan and I went forward to the two of them and ask, "Where did you see that car? What's the colour?"

"It was parked at the front of this building. It was black in colour." They said.

_Black… Gin!_

Both of us have the same thoughts and we ran into the VIP elevator and went down.

As the elevator descends, we peek down through the glasses of the elevator to see where Gin's car is. And indeed, we spotted it parked right in front of the entrance. As we were closing on to the ground floor, it drove off.

We dash out of the elevator and went out. But they were no longer there.

"Oi Oi, don't tell me they are after Haibara this time?" Conan asks and looks up to the building.

"They are aiming for more than that." I said, "But whatever it is, they are definitely up for no good."

A while later, everyone came out of the building.

"What are you guys doing just now?" Ran asks as she exited the building.

"Nothing." Both of us answered and smile innocently.

"Well, whatever it is, let's go. We will come back this evening." Kogoro say as he waits for a cab to come by to pick them up.

We nodded and board Agasa's car and went back to Beika.

* * *

When we reach Beika, the kids went back home first and I stayed in Agasa's house with Conan, Haibara and Agasa.

_11.__00AM. It is still early. Maybe I should…_

"Ne Agasa-san, Conan-kun. Do you have a credit card that I can lend to go shopping with?" I ask them.

Agasa shook his head.

"I do have my parent's credit card. What do you want to use it for?" Conan asks.

I went forward and whisper something into his ears. After hearing my explanation, he frowns and thought for awhile.

"Well… I guess its fine. But for this one time only!" Conan said strictly. I nod my head profusely.

Conan then went back to his own house to get the credit card for me. I went to find Haibara, who is sitting on the sofa, looking at a fashion magazine.

"Ne, Ai-chan. Could you accompany me to Beika Shopping Centre?" I ask her.

"What do you want to do?" Haibara ask me.

"Well, you will know when we got there." I say and I grab her hand and leave the house, "See you later, Agasa-san. I will be borrowing Ai-chan for awhile too."

I met with Conan at the gate and got hold of his parent's credit card. Then Haibara and I went to the Beika Shopping Centre.

"What do you want to do here?" Haibara ask me.

"Well, I want to change your appearance. From top to bottom!" I say.

She gave me a confuse expression. Ignoring her, I drag her by her hands and went into a shop. One after another, I bring her along and went on a shopping spree.

After we are done with the shopping, I bring her to the Beika Train Station. I know the kids are heading over to Yoshiaki's house and they are meeting at the telephone booth near the train station.

I took out the earring cell phone and dial for Conan. I told him to come meet us at the Train Station as well. Of course, I told him to meet them as if it was a coincidence since we weren't invited.

When we reached the Beika Train Station, we saw Ayumi and Genta standing near the phone booth, waiting for Mitsuhiko.

"Ara, Genta-kun and Ayumi-chan! Why are you here?" I say acting all surprise.

"M-Miharu-nee chan! W-Why are you here?" They ask me.

"I went shopping with her." I say and gesture to Haibara.

"Eh… Who is she?" Genta ask.

"How rude, Kojima-kun!" Haibara scoff.

"EH! A-Ai-chan!" Ayumi say in surprise. Haibara nodded. I couldn't help but laugh.

I went shopping with Haibara was to change her appearance. Now her brunette, perm hair turn into straight black. I also bought her a colour contact lens that changes her sapphire blue eyes into emerald green. And also bought her mini skirts to wear instead of her one piece dresses or shorts. Now she looks completely different.

When Mitsuhiko and Conan came, they were also surprise by Haibara's new appearance. I spend a minute to explain our shopping trip and the kids were all awing over her new appearance.

"You did that so she won't be a clear target right?" Conan asks me softly. I nodded.

And as planned, we followed the kids and went to Yoshiaki's house to find him murdered. We call for the police, and before they come, Conan and I investigated for awhile.

_A silver knife. Indeed, it is him. And this broken sake cup… _

When the police, Megure-keibu came, he sighs.

"Another murder case. Two in a single day already."

"Two?" Conan asks.

"The first one happens in the Twin Tower Building. Victim was the councilman of the building, Oki Iwamatsu." Megure explains. Conan was shocked by the investigation.

_As predicted… _

After the investigations was done by the police, we went to the police headquarter. Mouri Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko and Agasa were already there. All of us provide as much information we have to help out in the investigations. We left the police headquarter shortly after that.

When we left, I saw Kaito standing at the gate. I bade goodbye to everyone and went ahead to find Kaito. We walk to the train station to take the train home.

* * *

"How did you know that I was in the police headquarter?" I ask him.

"I called Agasa-jii san's house and he told me that he is leaving for police headquarter to provide some information for the police. So I thought you might be there too." He explains.

"I see." I replied and went deep in thoughts.

"Thinking about later? How are you going to the Twin Tower Building?" Kaito ask when he sees me lost in my thoughts.

"A little. Especially when the Black Organization is involved, I am a little worried. I will be going with Agasa-san and Ai-chan by a cab."

"Don't worry so much. I am sure everything would go on smoothly." Kaito said and gently patted me on my head.

When we got back home, I went to bath and change into the dress that I am going to wear for the open party. I sat on the living room to rest before I leave for Agasa's house, again. Kaito came forward and sat beside me.

"Leaving soon?" Kaito asks.

"Ya. I wonder how many times I must go out for a day." I said and sigh. Kaito laugh.

"Then maybe a little gift would cheer you up." Kaito says.

"Huh?" I said with confusion.

Kaito took out a necklace and wore it around my neck.

"A little safety charm." He said and winks at me.

"Thank you." I say, admiring the necklace. It was a clover pendant necklace.

"Does this clover represent you?" I ask teasingly.

"Maybe." He says and blushes. I laugh at his flushed red face. He laughs along as well.

After a short rest, we left the house together and head for Beika Street.

"Why do you have to tag along?" I ask while walking to the train station.

"I am escorting you there, Ojou-chan. And I am going for my dinner as well. Unlike someone that is going for a party that serves all the delicious food, I had to go and have dinner myself. Eating a cheap bento or something." Kaito say, as he walks beside me.

We walk side by side to the train station, talking and laughing on the way. For just a short moment, I completely forgot that I am actually heading into the tiger's den.

* * *

Phew... Done with the first part.

I decide to break it into two or three parts story or else the one chapter will length up to three or four thousand words! :O

Well this is the first part. I will upload the second part of the story asap. Look forward to it! :D

Pls R&R! :D


	19. Chapter 19: Twin Tower Building part 2

I do not own Detective Conan…

Here is the second part to the story of the Twin Tower Building.

* * *

Cheerysmile: Glad you like the chapter. Kaito is a gentleman of course. ;)

Miyano Ran: Well you can say I add in a little of Movie 13 and Movie 5 together.

Zero-Mania: You wanted more, so here it is! :D Hope you would enjoy it! :D

Ginga no Yousei: A kiss scene huh..? I might consider it in the latter part. :D

little firework: Thank you so much! :D Hope you would enjoy reading this chapter too. :D

Silentlane491: I will try to update ASAP. Got the appearance from other anime characters but I think it would work on Ai too. :D

* * *

Kaito and I walk together from the Beika station to Agasa's house. As we approach the gate, we saw Haibara waiting near the door.

"Ai-chan!" I called out, "Are you all done?"

"Miharu-nee chan. I am waiting for Hakase to come out. He should be done in a minute time." Haibara say to me.

Kaito looked really shock at Haibara's new appearance as we went closer towards her. In about a minute time, Agasa came out of the house.

"T-Thanks for waiting." Agasa said and locked the door. "Let's go then."

"Where are we going to take cab?" I ask.

"Let's go to the shopping district area. There should be a lot of cab around that area at about this time." Agasa said to me.

I nodded and we left for the shopping district. Kaito is still following us, walking beside me, finally overcome the shock. However, we did not chat as happily as we did before.

Upon reaching the shopping district, we stood at the side of the road and waited for a cab to pass by. After a short moment of waiting, a cab came by and Agasa flagged for it.

"Bye-Bye. Be careful okay?" Kaito said to me when I was about to board the cab. I nodded and smile back at him. Then quietly, boarded the cab.

The cab drove further and further away from where we had boarded. Kaito's shadow slowly started to disappear from my sight. When he was completely out of sight, I get kind of agitated.

I tried to calm down, and I started to fondle with the clover pendant that was hung around my neck. Somehow, playing with it makes me feel... Calmer. Soon, I was completely in peace. Haibara, who is sitting beside me, noticed it.

"A little gift from 'him'?" She asks.

_Oh my gosh... Is it so obvious to her..?_

"E-Eh. Umm... That's right." I stammered and blushed.

I look at Haibara and she smirk at me. I could feel a tingling feeling down my spine and my face is burning hot. I immediately turn and look out of the windows. I look out at the passing scenery of the city. Slowly my mind starts to wander.

Somehow, what I could think of is all about Kaito. His voice, echoes in my head, his appearance, and all types of emotion played in my mind continuously. I feel as if I am a broken recorder that replays the contents over and over again.

I do not know how long that has been on, the next time I had notice something is when we had reached the Twin Tower Building.

* * *

As soon as we exited from the cab, we met with Kogoro, Ran, Conan and the kids.

"Konbanwa Agasa Hakase, Ai-chan and Miharu-chan." Ran greeted us. Sonoko just wave hello to us.

"Konbanwa!" The kids all said together in harmony.

"Konbanwa." Haibara, Agasa and I greeted them back.

All of them were shocked at Haibara's change in appearance and so were we, shocked by Sonoko's change in her appearance. She looks exactly like Miyano Shiho, with her new perm brunette hair.

We all walk into the building and took the VIP elevator to the party hall. Many people already were there and they are about to commence the party. We all walk around hand have some quick bites on the different dishes that are serve on the various tables.

However, Kogoro is having a huge feast. He took a plate and filled it with many meats and veggies. Agasa, who is beside him was about to reach his fork out for a piece of juicy meat, but was then stop by Haibara. She insisted that Agasa eat less calorie food.

The dinner went along fine. We ate till we are full and we all went to watch the sunset. The sunset's orange colour dyed the entire Mount. Fuji, it was a magnificent view.

"'If I could watch this sunset with Shinichi, I will do anything' Right, Ran?" Sonoko teased Ran.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ran said and blushed. Conan blush a little too. I giggled at the two of them.

After a while, the sun sets down completely. It was in total darkness outside.

Tokiwa Mio walks up the stage and went towards the microphone and gave everyone a speech. She even provides an entertainment game for us.

"As an entertainment, I have prepared a little game for every one of us to play." She said through the microphone. Everyone attention was captured by her 'entertainment' word.

"This is a game that I inherited from my father, Tokiwa Kaneari. And it is also the thirtieth anniversary of the Tokiwa Corporation. We will be playing the '30 seconds' game." She announces.

"Oi! That's the game that Mitsuhiko showed us! We are going to win this!" Genta said.

Tokiwa explained the rules of the game to every one that has never play the game before.

"Whoever gets the closest to thirty seconds, will leave here tonight with… this Mustang Convertible!" She announce at the end of the explanation.

Everyone awed and some of them cheered.

"However, if there is a tie, we will settle it with Janken. The loser will received this mountain bike and helmet as the present." She further more added.

The audience laughed.

As everyone was getting ready and hyped up for the game, the assistance went around and collects every one's watches and pass them a coloured flag for the game.

As the assistance came to us, everyone surrenders their watches except for Conan, Haibara and I. The other person that did not played the game is Kisaragi Hosui.

The kids went to the front of the crowd. And they are starting the game.

"Eh, Conan and Haibara are not playing? Miharu-nee san too." Genta say. Ayumi sigh softly in disappointment.

"My assistance will say 'start'. When that happens, do count thirty seconds and raise the flag when you had finished counting." Tokiwa said and pass the microphone over to her assistance, Sawaguchi Minami.

"Ready… Start!" Sawaguchi said through the microphone.

The hall fell into total quietness as everyone started to count to thirty in their hearts.

After a while, people started to raise their flag. Amongst the crowd, a baby started to cry and a blue flag was raised.

"Stop!" Sawaguchi called out.

"The blue flag over there. Congratulations, you have won." Tokiwa announce.

Unexpectedly, it was actually Mouri Kogoro that won.

Kogoro went up on stage as people applauded for him. He went up and gave an embarrassing victory speech and came down.

After the game and speech, we gathered around Kogoro and congratulated him in winning the game. He boasts proudly about himself.

The lights of the hall suddenly been cut off and a spot light shone on the stage. The Emcee was in the spotlight introducing the prized work of Japan, the painting of the renowned Master Kisaragi Hosui.

A screen was drawn down at an end and pictures of Mount. Fuji was shown on it. Many different colours and views. It was truly magnificent. As it was closing to the end, the Emcee announces the final artwork. An artwork painted by Kisaragi Hosui to commemorate the Twin Tower Building.

The curtain that was behind the Emcee was drawn away. And the many spotlights shone onto the stage. Revealing a gore sight to everyone. Tokiwa Mio was hanging in the middle of the artwork by a string.

Kogoro, Conan and I ran up the stage and get the people to let her body down and close the curtain. The one operating the machine, Sawaguchi Minami, did as she was told.

Kogoro went and examine her body. Conan and I look around for clues. Kogoro announce that she was dead. And we found something shocking, a sake cup. It is related to the serial case in the afternoon.

We immediately called for the police, Megure-keibu. They came up within minutes as they were only near-by.

We discussed the case together and try to link the serial case together. Our prime suspect was, Sawaguchi Minami.

However, Conan thought otherwise. As Kogoro was giving his 'wonderful' deduction on why Sawaguchi was the murderer, Conan proved him wrong. He was angry that he threw Conan to the side. I went to get Conan.

When I got there, Conan was talking with Haibara about the case. Haibara gave Conan a little clue. And apparently, Conan stumbles onto an evidence. He ran down the stage and went to the windows. When I went down to check on him, I look at his facial expression. I know that he has already unravelled all the mystery on the serial case.

* * *

Suddenly, an explosion occurred and it shook the entire building. The entire building then black-out. However, the explosion still continues.

Kazama Hidehiko got information from guards that are monitoring the buildings that the Machinery room, Power Generator room and the Computer room was the source of the explosion.

Sawaguchi Minami said that the main computer was there and it means that the data of the Tokiwa Corporation would be gone.

The guards then warn us to get out of the building as fire is still spreading. Upon receiving all the information, the police are now planning on how to evacuate everyone in the hall.

"If the power generator room along with the machinery room are destroyed, that means there are no back-up powers. Then the elevator is down?" Shiratori-keibu asks.

"Yes." Kazama said in disappointment, "However, the VIP elevator might still work."

The last sentence he said shed some lights upon us. We went and check if the elevator is still working. Indeed, it did. We all sigh in relieve.

"What is the capacity?" Megure-keibu asks.

"About nine adults." Kazama replied.

"It will take too long to evacuate everyone this way. Is there any other faster way?" Shiratori-keibu asks.

"The emergency stairs. We can descend it and get to the other tower and get down to the ground by the other tower." Kazama suggests.

"Alright then! All the children, women and elderly will take the elevator. The rest of the men will follow us and take the emergency stairs." Megure-keibu ordered.

All the women and children line up in one line in front of the elevator. As the women and children are evacuating, fire trucks came and prepared to put out the fire.

The elevator has gone up and down for several times. As the elevator reaches the hall again, the kids and I entered the elevator with some other women. Ran asked Conan to go with us but unfortunately, it has over-loaded.

"C-Conan-kun…" Ayumi said in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I will be next." Conan said to assure Ayumi.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turn to Conan, "We'll see you again at the ground floor."

Conan smile and nodded.

"Alright, please go on ahead." Megure-keibu said to us.

We nodded and a lady presses the button to get the door to close.

"The remaining ladies and children along with Kisaragi-san shall take the next elevator." Megure-keibu told them. However, Kisaragi refused. He claims that he could still take the stairs like the other men. Megure-keibu doubted at first but agrees at the end.

The men then started went along with Kazama to take the stairs. Megure-keibu asked Shiratori-keibu to lead the crowd from behind while he stays behind to look after the women first. Conan also told something to Agasa before he left.

* * *

Back in the elevator…

The elevator suddenly stops half way and the door opens. A woman carrying a baby tried to board but see that it was over-loaded. She apologizes and step back out.

The kids and I took the initiative and went out of the elevator and allow the woman to board it.

She thanks us and the door of the elevator closes. The only source of light finally ceased. The entire corridor is in total darkness.

The kids started to panic except for Haibara and me.

"It is so dark."

"Which way should we go?"

"This is bad; we gave our light equipped watch away just now."

A bright light suddenly lighted in the dark corridor. Haibara turn on her light equipped watch. The kids cheered happily.

"Well then, now we have a light source. Let's go!" I say to the kids.

"Wait a moment. Why don't we wait for the lift?" Genta asks.

"Fool. The next lift will be over-loaded as well. Rather than waiting, we should hurry over to the other building and get down to the ground via there." Haibara explain to him.

"I-I see." Genta says, "Let's go then."

We started to walk around in search for the emergency stairs. As we were exploring around, I could feel that someone is following us. I could also hear footsteps that do not belong to us. I started to feel uneasy. I stopped and turn around.

"How about stop following us and show yourself!" I shouted.

"Miharu-nee san… What are you talking about? There is no one except us here." Mitsuhiko says.

I shook my head, "No, there ARE some people there."

"Good job in noticing us." A voice sounded from the dark.

Slowly and silently, many people in dark clothing came out from the shadows. They gave off an unpleasant aura.

_Two… No wait, there is more… About four of them are here._

I was right. Four men came out of the shadows and surround the kids and me. They seem to be preying on us. I stood at the front, covering for the kids.

"Target, lock on." One of them says.

The others started laughing hysterically. Finally they stop, and the first guy that spoke just now speaks up once again. He seems to be the leader among the rest of them.

"Capture them! I bet Gin-Aniki will be glad if we capture these preys."

_GIN!_

I stood in my battle stance, ready to fight against them.

"Whoa! Looks like we aren't able to capture them without a fight." One of the other three guys jeered.

"Boys!" The first guy called out, "Get ready for a fight!"

The moonlight shone into the corridor, lighting up the battle stage for me.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update in the chapter.

Just finish a school performance. And I was finally able to complete the story yesterday.

I shall end here… Look forward to the next chapter: Twin Tower Building Part 3~ :D

Please R&R for this chapter too! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Twin Tower Building finale

I do not own the series of Detective Conan.

* * *

**So sorry for such a late update! Because of my health condition for the past one month plus closing to two months (I think) I was hospitalized for some time and also have to go for check-ups from time to time. But now I am fine and will be continuing with the fan fiction! :D**

* * *

Cheerysmile: Sorry for not putting in the cliff hangers. I will try to add in more in the latter chapters Enjoy!

Yu-na Milan: Thank you very much for reading my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Unknown: It might be a good idea too. :D

Kudou Ayumi: I really like the story plot of yours. If you don't mind, can you give me some extra time to plot it out into a story? I will discuss it with my other friends too. :D Although the 'production' of the story might take some time… I hope you don't mind waiting though. But most of my friends had agreed to the story and started to plot it out somehow.

Zero-Mania: I will probably add a kiss scene at the latter part. :P

Little firework: I probably didn't realise it. :P But I am glad you enjoy reading it.

Silentlane491: I hope the fight will be of your expectation! :D

* * *

The men in black surrounded us, giving us nowhere to escape to. I took my battle stance, keeping in mind that protecting the kids is the first priority.

"Listen carefully. When we started to fight, I will clear the path at the back. You all hurry and escape. If possible, get to the ground. Is that clear to all of you?" I explained to the kids the plan I had in mind.

"No way are we going to escape without Miharu-onee san!" Genta protested.

"That's right! Let's all escape together!" Mitsuhiko encored.

I smiled at them. I am really happy that they are concerned about me but…

"I am sorry, but we can't escape together. The bad guys are after me. They won't hesitate to kill you all. And… I can't drag you all down into this trouble too." I said to them.

"But…" Ayumi exclaimed, however she was interrupted by Haibara.

"We should follow what Miharu-nee chan said."

"But then…" Mitsuhiko still protest against her.

"No buts! We got to escape! We cannot bring anymore trouble to her already!" Haibara snapped at them. They all gulped and nodded.

I know they are unwilling to do so but I want them to be safe. So I came up with the idea that I will fight against them to buy time for the kids to escape.

"Are you all done with your chit-chatting? Charlie! Delta! Do it!" One of the man, that is the leader of the group ordered.

Two men, one from the back and one from the front came charging at us with weapons in hand.

I gave a high kick in the man's face that came charging from behind and a falcon kick to the man charging from the front. As soon as both of them collapse onto the ground, I ordered the kids to run.

"Beta! Stop them!" the leader ordered.

The man at the back intercepts the kids from their run. I immediately went and gave him a flying kick and ordered the kids to continue to run.

"Run! Hurry up and go!" I shouted.

The kids run away at their fastest pace, without looking back. As I was preoccupied by the kids, Beta recovered and counters me back with a dagger.

I dodged it as fast as I could but I got grazed by it on my shoulder.

Charlie and Delta recovered and charge at me with daggers in their hand. I managed to dodge Charlie's attack, and I countered Delta's charge as well.

The fight went on at my advantage. I was able to take down Beta and Delta. However, the advantage came on an end.

The dark clouds in the sky covered up the moon. The entire corridor was covered in darkness.

"Looks like you have no chances to win against us." Charlie chuckled.

"That's right. We are the assassins. The darkness through this corridor is our greatest advantage." The leader proclaimed, "Charlie, get into your position."

In the dark, I could feel Charlie's presence moving. However, I do not know where they are. The corridor fell into silence too. I took my battle stance, in ready whenever they start to attack me.

***SWISH* **

Something cut through the air. It came straight up at me and cut me through my shoulder.

_W-What?_

"Looks like I hit a jackpot. Next one will be a direct hit for sure!" Charlie exclaim.

I place my hand on my wounded shoulder to feel the cut.

_Something sharp and long. Is it a dagger?_

***SWISH***

More of it flew past me. Some of it missed me; however, I still received some cuts from those that grazed past me.

"Damn, I missed most of it." Alpha said.

"Seems like so. Let me handle it!" Charlie said.

_What the… How? How can they see me in the dark? What are they throwing? What wounded me? _

I started to panic and pace around the cram corridor to find the two assassins. But no matter where I went to, more of those flying daggers keep on hitting me.

* * *

I am getting more and more panic every passing moment. And at every passing moment, I received more and more cuts. I started to feel tired, to the point that I would collapse any moment already.

I am still staggering from left to right, trying to dodge most of the daggers. However, one of the daggers flew from behind me and hit me on the back. I cried out in pain and collapse onto the ground.

"Jackpot!" Charlie cried out in excitement.

"Good job, Charlie." Alpha complimented him.

They both of them start to laugh. The sound of their laughter began to encore in my ears on both side.

_Strange. I can hear their encore on both sides. Could it be…? _

I started to think logically as I lay on the floor. I manage to come up with a plan to take both of them down. But I lack of energy to do so.

_If only I could still stand and fight. I need… more energy._

"_Don't forget the poker face." _

A voice sounded in my mind. That phrase. That voice. It was Kaito's.

_That's right… Poker face. _

"Jackpot? Are you kidding me? Go to the casino if you want to play it. This place is no playground for you." I said and stood up from the ground.

"Such arrogance. Do you think you can defeat us in such darkness?" Alpha said in an arrogant tone.

Charlie chuckled.

I reached my hand onto the dagger on my back and pull it out. I could feel an intense pain on my back but I endured it.

"Of course I can. This one dagger that you shot me with will be my assistance to take you down." I said with confidence.

"Then try dodging these first!" Charlie cried.

I remained calm. I close my eyes and try to feel the surrounding.

The air and the sound. I could feel something cutting through it. Following the sound of the dagger, I manage to all of it.

"I-Impossible!" Charlie cried.

_The voice… It's from the front. _

I charged forward where the voice comes from. Faintly, I could see a dark shadow moving around. Following the dark shadows, I threw the dagger at it. A soft groan can be heard.

_Found you!_

I charge forward and gave the shadow a hard kick in the abdomen. Followed by a chop on the back which knocks him out.

"Charlie? Charlie! What's wrong?" Alpha cried out.

I heard the voice on the contrary direction. I bent down and pick up the dagger and charge towards where the voice came from.

As I went closer, I could hear the footsteps of another person other than me. The sound gets louder and louder as I went further down the corridor. As we came into contact with each other, we swung the dagger at each other. Both of us lost our grip on the dagger and it flew off from our hand. We charge past one another.

Without wasting a second, I immediately turn my back for a counter attack on the assassin. The assassin did the same too. He took out another dagger he had on him and charge at me. I dodged his attack and pull out the gadget that I had lent from Kaito earlier. The card gun.

I point the card gun at the back of the assassin's head.

"It's time for you to surrender." I said.

"Hmph. Didn't know that you have an ace in your sleeve. Not bad. You are a worthy opponent."

"Enough with the compliments, I don't need it. Tell me, what is the organization after?" I demanded.

"Too bad I can't answer that question of yours." Alpha said and started to laugh.

"I demand an answer!" I snapped, pushing the card gun onto his head.

"I really can't answer. Because I don't know about it myself." Alpha said, "If you can capture a higher ranking member like this, maybe they would tell you."

He laughed, as if he is mocking me. I was pissed. I wanted to pull the trigger and cut his head open. But I endure it.

I lowered the gun and turn away. After a short moment, I started to walk away.

As I went further and further away, Alpha's voice called out to me.

"Hey!"

I turn around and look at him again. Face to face this time.

"What is it?" I answered to his call.

"Why… Why didn't you kill me?" He asks.

I thought for awhile before answering back.

"Because I am different from you guys. I don't take people's life, I make them regret for taking granted of their own life."

There was a slight pause before Alpha started laughing.

"I truly regret now," Alpha said, laughing, "Thank you."

I gave him a smile and left.

* * *

As I continue down the corridor, I started staggering from left to right. My back is starting to get taint scarlet red due to the wound. And the blood loss is making me dizzy.

_I have to hurry… and find the kids. _

Just as I took a turn, I saw the kids standing by the corridor of the connecting bridge. And within a short minute, Conan flew over to them from the other side. The kids were gathering around Conan, calling him a hero while he groan in pain as he hit the ground and tumble for a few times.

I hasten my pace and tried to call out to them. Before my voice could come out from my mouth, I collapse onto the ground.

The kids all turn their backs and look in my direction.

"Miharu nee-san!" they chorused and started to run towards me. Conan came first and he immediately inspected my wounds.

"This is terrible. We need to get you to the hospital for treatment fast!"

The kids start to gaze at me with those eyes. Eyes full of worries. I stood up once more and pat on their heads.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Let's get out of here first." I assured them.

They all nodded their heads. I signal to Conan that we need to get out of here and he got my message. He nodded his head and took out his earring cell-phone and dial for Inspector Megure.

When the inspector picked up the call, Conan told him to prepare a helicopter to pick us up at the roof-top. As soon as he had finish what he had to say, Conan hung up the call. And he starts to lead us up to the roof-top.

We start to escalate the stairs one after another. After climbing to the 74th level, Genta started to complain.

"Climbing 15 levels is so tiring." He said, panting heavily.

"Come on Genta-kun, we are almost there!" Ayumi encouraged him and continue on climbing the last few sets of stairs. Genta got up and tried to catch up with us.

When we reached the 75th level, where the party was held, Conan handed the torch over to Mitsuhiko and asked them to continue climbing until they reached the roof.

Mitsuhiko questioned him on what he is going to do. However, Conan ignored him and went inside the party hall. Haibara followed behind him. Genta tried to ask them but he was ignored as well.

"What are they doing?" Genta asked us.

"It's Conan-kun we are talking about. He must have known what he's doing. Let's continue." Mitsuhiko answered.

However, I am already at my limit. I could not advance anymore further. My visions are groggy. I could not think straight anymore.

"You guys go ahead first. I will catch up with you guys later." I said, sitting down by the door for a rest.

"A-Alright then. Miharu-nee san shall rest here for now. Let's all scout out the roof first." Mitsuhiko commanded.

Ayumi followed quietly behind, and Genta went to catch up with them after a short break.

After they have left, I went into the party hall as well. I stumbled across the entire area and came to the bar. I decided to take my rest there again. As I sat there, I could hear bits of Conan's deduction. After awhile, a loud thud sound.

_Finally, it has come to an end…_

Conan and Haibara descend from the stage and saw me. They came running over to check if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I assured them, "Conan-kun… Go get the kids."

He shot me a confused look on his face. Annoyed by the look of his face, Haibara shot him a deadly glare which sends him running out of the party hall to get the kids.

Haibara explained the deduction she heard from Conan just now to me.

"But I think you already know all of these." She ended her explanations.

I nodded silently. I tried to talk to her but I do not have the energy to do so. I hinted something behind the bar table.

"Behind you? The bar table?" Haibara asked, trying to understand what I mean.

She climb up on one of the bar seats and caught a glimpse of something red flashing behind several wine bottles. She immediately got down and went to investigate it.

As she moved the wine bottles away, a timer came to a clearer view.

"A timer? Is there timed bombs in this hall?" She exclaimed and went around the room to investigate further. She flipped the table cloth up and look under the table. Every single one of the tables and when she is done with it, she let out a sigh.

Just then, Conan and the kids came barging into the hall, panting heavily.

"What's wrong with this building?" Mitsuhiko asked in a desperate voice.

"It seems we will have to wait for the flames to burn out." Conan suggested.

With his very sentence, Haibara knew what he actually meant.

"Don't look like we have that much time." Haibara said and pointed under the table. Conan dashed over to take a look.

"A bomb?" he exclaimed.

"Every single table has one attached to it. And the timer is there…" Haibara explained and point to the bar where the timer is.

"There's only 4 minutes left!" Mitsuhiko cried.

The kids start to panic while Conan and Haibara crack their brains to think up of a plan to escape from here.

From the other side of the building, the inspectors and the fire fighters are trying their best to save us from the mess.

_If only… I am in a better condition. Then… I could._

I sat there thinking. My vision is getting blurrier every passing moment. And I do not have the energy left to talk. All I could do was to look at the kids and their unclear movements. I could only see them running around the hall and hear their chattering. But soon, they came up with an escape plan. And they get to work immediately without wasting the precious time.

They move the tables to the glassed walls and place them neatly in a single row. Mitsuhiko and Genta went to get the murderer. Conan helped Ayumi in getting her protected. And Haibara came and led me into the passenger seat to rest.

As she were about to leave to count down next to the timer, I grabbed onto her hands as tightly as I could. I was trying to tell her: Don't stay behind all alone. And she seems to get the message.

"I'll return soon." She said and left.

Everyone was done with their jobs and got into the car. They all took their seats respectively and waited for the count down to end.

As soon as it reached 30, Ayumi continues the counting down and Haibara hurried back into the car. She sat next to me and held my hands.

"I am back…" she said softly.

A sense of relief took over me and I closed my eyes to rest. The next moment I knew is that we flew across the building in a showy way and landed into the pool on the opposite side, safe and sound.

The police assisted us all out of the pool and apprehended the murderer, Kisaragi Hosui. Everything ended for real this time. Feeling all relief, my mind and soul was then put into a deep slumber. The last thing I could remember was various voices calling out for me.

_I open up my eyes and find myself in a place of total darkness._

_Where am I?_

"_Welcome to eternal slumber, Miharu." A voice bellowed followed by some evil chuckling. However there is no one there. _

_Eternal…Slumber…_

_Am I really DEAD!_

* * *

Yay! Done!

This is the LATEST chapter I have done since I had been released from the hospital. Man, I hate being hospitalized. Finally, I am free~~~

I hope this is okay as the finale... I hope I am not too rusty already... Pls R&R! And special thank you for those that reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)


	21. Chapter 21: A Way Back Home

I do not own the Detective Conan series…

* * *

Silentlane491: Thank you very much, I feel much better already. I hope the fighting part was not too lame though.

Kudou Ayumi: I will try to update ASAP. Good news to you: my author friends told me that they will be sending me the draft for your story soon. My estimate time for the story to be out will be start of the next month. Just a while more… :D

YuharuNamu: So sorry for cutting the suspense halfway. :P Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy reading it.

Emika-Kun: Thank you very much! :D

Khr lover: of course. But I am still waiting for the draft to be sent to me from my other friends, so I do not have it now.

Zero-Mania: Yes, although still recovering in progress, but I am feeling much better already. :D I will try to add in the kissing scene soon. ;) Look forward to it! :D

Here is the new chapter after the Twin Tower Bombing. Hope you enjoy reading it! :D

* * *

_Eternal Slumber. Am I really dead?_

"_Where am I? Who are you? What the hell is going on here?" I shouted in the darkness, and find my voice echoed back to me the next moment. _

"_There is no need for you to know so much," the low yet loud voice bellowed again in the darkness, "however a short introduction won't hurt yea. Don't worry; I am here to help you, Miharu." _

"_Help?" I scoffed, "How am I able to trust you if I don't know who you are?" _

"_Fine…" The voice said and sighs._

_From the darkness, I could slowly see a shadow forming in front of me. Soon, the shadow turns out to be an old man wearing a suit. After a having a closer look and some time for me to think, I was finally able to identify the person. Masuyama Kenzo, or also known as Pisco. _

"_Pisco…" I said in an unpleasant voice, "You are part of 'them'. Why would you help me?"_

"_Relax, little girl. I have my own reason too." He assured me._

_At that point, some thoughts shot me._

"_O-Oi… Aren't you dead? Does that mean that…? I am dead too?" _

"_Indeed, I am dead. But you're not."_

"_What does that mean?" I questioned. _

"_I merely just entered your dream." Pisco explained. _

"_You're making me even more confused. Explain clearly!" I demand._

"_Sorry, I can't. There's not much time left." Pisco said and shook his head. _

"_Fine… Then get to the point. What you meant by helping me?" I asked._

"_I will tell you how you can get back to your own world." Pisco said. His words shocked me. _

"_Well, I am listening." _

"_Up a mountain, there is a shrine. Behind the shrine lies a deep forest. And in that forest, there is a mysterious door that cannot be open without a certain 'key'. Behind that door lies your world." Pisco summarized. _

"_Interesting…" I said and grin, "Where and what is that key?" _

"_The key is a gem. A gem that you know very well of…" Pisco replied with a sly grin. _

"_What is it?" I snapped._

"_Pandora." Pisco answered. _

_His answer shocked me. Of all gems in the world, why must it be Pandora?_

"_Despite having the key and finding the door, you need to be there at the correct timing too." Pisco explained further._

"_Timing?" I asked. _

"_You do know that Pandora's power will be let out when a volley comet comes right?" _

"_The gem will shed tears of immortality. Whoever drinks it will be granted immortal life, is that it?" _

"_That right," Pisco applauded, "The door will open at the time of the volley comet with the Pandora as the 'key'." _

"_No…Way…" I said in a desperate voice. _

_Just then a beam of light shone from behind my back. As it got brighter, Pisco's shadow image got blurrier. _

"_There's not much time left. Last piece of information for you: the volley comet is coming soon. Ne… Win… last… day…" _

_The voice start to fade off until nothing could be heard. _

"_Pisco!" I called out loudly. _

_Before my voice could reach him, I was devoured by the lights._

I slowly open my eyes and move my body slightly. I blinked a few times to get a clearer vision.

As soon as I got a clear vision, I look at my surrounding. I was lying on a bed in a clean yet empty room. It seems like I have been brought to a hospital. I sat up-right and tried to recall what happen.

_The incident of the twin tower is over... Then, I was... I went into the dream with Pisco. What happen before that? What happen directly after the Twin Tower incident?_

As I sat there pondering on what is the sequence of events, someone open the door. It was Haibara.

"You're awake, Miharu-nee chan!" She said happily when she enters the room.

"Ai-chan..." I called out.

"Wait a second. I will go get a doctor and everyone." As soon as she finishes her sentence, she dash out of the room.

_E-Everyone… How am I going to explain what happen in the dream?_

I thought of Pandora, and it makes me think of Kaito.

_I… Just couldn't tell him. Not him._

A loud bang on the door brought me back from my thoughts. It was Kaito. He dash right into the room, panting heavily.

"M-Miharu. You're finally awake." Kaito said in a relieved voice and came forward to hug me.

"Kaito…"

I want to return a hug back, but I hesitated. My hands kept moving up and down in mid-air, wondering if I should return a hug back to him.

_Pandora is the key…_

The words struck me. I panic and pushed Kaito away from me.

"M-Miharu?" Kaito called out.

I look up to him with fear. I tried to mumble something out but nothing came out of it.

_No… I can't do it. _

There is the awkward silence in the room. And a large distance separates the both of us.

"Miharu, I…" Kaito speaks up. But he was interfered by the others who came into the room.

Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, Kogoro, the detective kids and Haibara, they came storming into the room one after another.

They all came up and surround me, asking if I am feeling alright. Everyone is so close to me, except Kaito. He was leaning on the wall at the end of the room.

We never had a chance to talk at all. And neither did Kaito move from his spot. He just stood there and stares at me with those sympathizing eyes. And he left quietly with everyone when the visiting hour is over.

Throughout the entire night, I could not sleep well. I was tossing around in bed, thinking about Kaito. I regretted pushing him away and not talk about the dream I had with Pisco. Everything seems to be a disaster. Before anything could be resolve, it was already morning.

* * *

In the early morning, I had no time to rest. I was being brought around the hospital for various check-ups before they could confirm that I can be discharge.

As I finish changing from the hospital uniform to a set of dress that everyone brought for me yesterday, a nurse came into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"This is for you, Miss." She said politely and handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"Who send this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I do not know of the person's name. However, I do know that the person is a high school boy. He just left moments ago."

I went and look out of the window and saw that it's Kaito. He was leaving for school.

"Thank you very much." I thanked the nurse.

The nurse politely took a bow and went out of the room. I was left alone standing by the window, thinking about what I should do and where I could… Or should I go.

Nothing comes to my mind. Decided not to bother further, I went to the reception and filled a form for my discharge and left the hospital.

The bouquet of flowers I am carrying attracts many people attention as I walk aimlessly around town. However, I do not care nor pay attention to the stares.

As I was making a turn on the streets, I accidentally bump onto someone.

"Oh~ I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The person that bumped into me asked. The voice was so familiar. An American voice speaking in Japanese with some weird intonation.

I lift my head up, and to my surprise, it's Jodie.

"Jodie-san…" I called out.

"Oh~ Miharu-chan!" Nice to meet you out here." Jodie greeted after recognizing me.

_Maybe Jodie-san might be able to help…_

That thought keep filling up my mind. Somehow, looking at Jodie, a reliable adult, makes me feel all relieved. Tears welled up my eyes until they over-flowed.

"Oh my… Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jodie asked me with much concern when she saw me crying.

I did not reply her. Or more like I am unable to reply her. I kept sobbing and sobbing. Tears kept flowing like an open tap.

"Let's come to my house and I will treat to your wound." She said with a caring voice and helped me up and led me to her house.

It was really near-by. We went up the high rise building to the 21st floor, where Jodie stayed.

"Welcome in. Have a seat while I go get the first aid kit." Jodie invited me in.

As I went into the living room, I manage to speak out what I want to say that was kept in me for a long time.

"Umm… Jodie-san, I am not hurt anywhere. But on the other hand, could you please listen to what I have to say?"

Jodie nodded her head and took a seat on the sofa. She gestured to another seat, asking me to take that seat. I took the seat and start explaining everything to her. About the dream I had and what happen between Kaito and I.

"So that's what happened." She said when she understood the situation that I am in.

I nodded my head in silent.

"And is it because of him that you cried just now?" She asked.

My face immediately turns red. I dare not answer her question. Having seeing my flushed red face, Jodie started laughing.

"S-Stop laughing at me, Jodie-san. This is kind of serious." I said in despair.

Finally, her laughter came to an end. But in some occasion, she snickers. I wait until she cooled down and stopped laughing.

"Alright then, there is an unoccupied guest room here. So you can stay here for the time being." She told me and led me to the guest room.

"Is it really okay?" I asked.

"Of course! If you want to return to his house, I won't mind. But it must be hard for you to meet him now right? So why not stay here until you clear your head." She said and flashes a smile at me.

"Thank you very much…" I thanked her.

I settle down inside the room and started to reflect on what I had done and what can be done. Jodie left me in the room alone and went back to her own room. Until it was dinner time, she came in and called me for dinner.

* * *

For the past week, I had been staying over at Jodie's house as a freeloader. Until one morning, Jodie came to me and showed me the morning newspaper.

"That kid is desperate now." She said and left me with the newspaper.

I read the headline of it. "Kid's weird notice! What is he after?"

_Weird notice? What does it mean?_

I immediately flipped to the page of the news and start reading it.

_**My game**__** of police and thief shall end. **_

_**I will surrender myself to the police **_

_**Hear what I want**_

_**A heart… My heart**__** to be exact**_

_**Return it to me at Beika Museum**_

_**Under my control, time shall surrender**__**. Then I shall surrender or leave with my treasure.**_

_***Doodle of Kid* **_

"His heart?" I asked with much confusion.

"Try again, my dear. Try and read between the lines." Jodie hinted.

I take another look at the notice once again. I heeded Jodie's hint about 'reading between the lines'. Jodie left for the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee while I sat there, concentrating on deciphering the codes. After about half an hour of trying, I finally decipher the code.

"So… That's what he is after." I mumbled to myself.

"Have you solved it?" Jodie asked, taking a few sips of coffee from her cup.

I nodded in silent.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jodie asked, sipping more coffee from the cup.

"I… I don't know."

* * *

**In The Police Headquarter. **

"No matter what it takes, don't let Kid get this "heart" treasure!" Nakamori commanded, "Secure the entire museum for that night!"

"Yes Sir!" All the police answered with gusto and all hassle to work.

"Kid…" Nakamori mumbled to himself, "This time, you shall be captured by me!"

* * *

This time, the story is abit short… But it seems nice. :D

Hope you guys enjoy reading it. The next chapter shall be uploaded soon. :D Look forward to it! :D


	22. Chapter 22: Return To Me

I do not own the Detective Conan series…

* * *

Cheerysmile: Thank you! I spend quite a long time figuring the Kid's note. I hope it is okay…

Khr lover: Answer to your question: Kind of... I am writing in description of my class. The nosiness and etc :P Well, I do not write alone; I have my friend helping me on the fan fiction too. She inspires to be a writer so… well I kind of helping her in her inspiration (She plots the story and I help her post it online). But as for the DC fan fiction, I write it myself.

Kaycee-x John Cenaholic: Thank you! :D Well… it depends; I hope it would continue too.

Little firework: Thank you! I will update it ASAP.

Emika-kun: Thank you! I will update ASAP.

Kudou Ayumi: Aww… *Return Hugs* I will try and get it edited and post it online. Look forward to it! ;)

Ginga no Yousei: Well, I was trying to create the image of Miharu to be a strong girl but yet having a soft side. (Especially When without Kaito… ) The image of this kind of split personality is inside my head. Sorry if I portray it in a wrong way to you.

I hope you guys enjoy the previous chapter… Here is the new one.

* * *

"Jodie-san, when is the full moon?" I asked after I finish deciphering the code.

Jodie thought for awhile before replying, "Two more days."

_I still have two more days…_

"So, are you going?" Jodie asked.

"I am still not sure of it. I want to arrange my thoughts first before the heist." I may have sound determined, but there is still some hesitant.

"Okay then. But do make sure you make it in time. Because if he really surrenders to the police… It will be a big problem to us." Jodie explains.

I nodded my head and immediately start processing my thoughts.

"I prepared your lunch in the fridge. Preheat it before you eat it. I am going out to investigate something." Jodie said and left the house.

I clutched my knees to my chest and buried my head in it.

_What should I do? How should I face him?_

As I was focusing on how to resolve the problem, the earring cell phone that I placed on the table rang.

_Oh right, I have not return the cell phone yet._

I went to the table and retrieved it. I start fiddling with the ear piece and the buttons. Finally when I picked up the phone, I received **a WARM greeting.**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND KUROBA! I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION, MIHARU!" Someone shouted through the phone.

"C-Conan-kun…" I called out in a soft voice, after receiving such a shocking greeting.

"You owe us an explanation! Come over to Hakase's house now and explain to ALL of us."

Before I could speak another word, he hung up the call. I let out a deep sigh.

_I am in serious deep trouble now._

Having no other choices, I got up and changed. After I had my meal, I head off to Agasa's house.

* * *

After a distance walk from Jodie's house, I finally reached Agasa's house. I nervously pressed the doorbell.

_Oh no… I am so unprepared. What should I tell them? _

I start to sweat-drop as I imagine all the nagging, criticism and scolding I will get from everyone. I was being greeted by Haibara at the front gate.

"H-Hi." I greeted nervously.

"Hello Miharu nee-chan, we are all expecting you." Haibara greeted me in a sarcastic tone. Hearing that, I got even more nervous. I took a deep breath and walk into the house.

Just as I expected, the moment I went in, I was bombed by the 'loud-ones'. Conan, Heiji and even Agasa, bombed me with questions regarding kid's latest note. James, Camel and Jodie just sat there quietly. I was quite surprise to see the FBI here too.

One question after another, I didn't even have enough time to explain to them clearly.

"Now now, guys. Why not let her talk instead of you guys bombing her questions? Isn't that faster?" Jodie stopped them.

The three of them agree to shut up and hear me explain. Jodie signaled to me to tell them everything that happened.

_I guess, this is what I should have done from the start. _

I started to explain everything that happen, from top to bottom, without missing any single details. And they listen to me quietly, except for some gasps of astonishment in between some of the explanation.

After I had done my explanation, Conan and Heiji start to think aloud.

"Then why does he want to see ya?" Heiji questioned.

"I wonder the same thing too." Conan seconded.

"You guys don't understand because you two are dimwits." Haibara scoffed.

"What!" Both of them exclaimed. However, the other members in the room agreed with Haibara. Heiji and Conan shot each other with a confused look in their face.

"I see he is desperate already. Maybe you should explain what happen to him too, Miharu-nee chan." Haibara suggested.

"I agree with Ai-kun. You cannot keep on running away from this matter, if not he will really surrender to the police." Agasa supported.

"I-I understand… I will try to work things out." I said to them.

"No worries, Miharu-kun. No matter what happen, you have us on your side. So, do your best about this matter too." James comforted me. Camel and Jodie flashed a thumbs-up sign in showing their support for me.

"Thank you very much." I thanked them for their support.

"Well then, we shall resume our investigations. Good Bye." James and the two other FBI bided us good-bye and left.

_All that's left now is for me to explain it properly to Kaito. But before that…_

I start to worry about the heist notice. Haibara who had saw me, came forward to me and talked to me.

"Miharu-nee chan, I think… You should be truthful to your feelings. If you keep it bottling up inside of you, the others won't understand." Haibara said to me in a soft yet calm voice.

"My… Own feelings?" I start to wonder.

_What are my true feelings?_

"Think about it carefully and then tell him directly during the heist. Then I believe everything will be back to normal." Haibara assured me.

"Thank you, Ai-chan." I thanked her for her advice and went forward to give her a hug.

The guys all stared at us with confusion written all over their face.

"None of your business!" Both Haibara and I encored. The boys then back down in fear.

I smiled and bided them good-bye and went back to Jodie's house, determined about what I want to do.

_I shall… Tell him. For sure!_

* * *

Two days pass by real quickly. It was soon the day of the "heist" that was stated all over the newspaper and television.

And yesterday night, I received good news from Conan.

_Flashback: Yesterday._

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_The earring cell phone rang. I answered the call. It was from Conan. _

"_Miharu, tomorrow we are going to Beika Museum. Mouri-occhan got invited and we are tagging along with him. Do you want to tag along as well?"_

_End of flashback. _

Who would reject such an invitation? I definitely won't since my objective was to go there in the first place.

I got up early in the morning and prepared myself, physically and mentally, had my breakfast and went to meet with Conan at the Detective Agency of Mouri Kogoro.

As I was approaching the Detective Agency, I overheard Kogoro's complains on me tagging along for the heist.

"Bringing one brat is a big burden already! Now there are two! No way!"

"She's not a brat!" A girl's voice protested

_Calling me a brat? How dare…_

I stomp into the detective agency. The sound of the bang on the door startles them, Kogoro, Conan and Ran.

"Good morning!" I greeted them.

"M-morning." They greeted me back.

"It's such a nice weather today," I said as I approach the shelf next to the desk, "Isn't it Mouri-san?" I said as my feet lightly kicking on a box placed at the most bottom rack of the shelf.

With that Kogoro's face turns pale.

"Y-Yeah! Such nice weather, should we leave earlier then?" Kogoro asks, straining a smile on his face.

"Of course!" I said with gusto, smiling genuinely as well.

We immediately left the agency and head for Beika Museum.

With a short ride on the rental car the Kogoro had rented, we reached Beika Museum.

At the gate, we were greeted by the police, Nakamori Ginzo, and Sonoko's uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Mouri-Tantei! I am glad you came today!" Jirokichi greeted, "And I see you brought your family along. Well, putting that aside, I look forward in working with you again."

"Same here." Kogoro returns the greeting and they both shook hands.

After the greetings, we were led into the Museum where all the wonderful gems and accessories were displayed. The museum was also packed with many people. On top of it, those were **FAMOUS** people.

"Wow! All the famous actors, singers are gathered here." Ran exclaimed while we walk down the hall way towards the lift.

As we were approaching the lift two men with suitcase came forward with suitcases. They opened up the suitcases, and reveal a large variety display of accessories.

"What's this for?" I asked Jirokichi.

"Well, in Kid's notice, he is after a 'heart' gem. So we took out all the gems and accessories that fit the description and give it out to all the women in the museum. So kid will not be able to find it so easily. This time I shall triumph over Kid for sure!" Jirokichi explained and boast about his brilliant idea.

_Sorry for wasting so much of your effort, but he is not after any of these gems. _

"S-Should we take one too?" Ran asked me nervously.

I thought for awhile, "Why not? It's a rare chance of being able of wear such expensive accessories."

I reach my hand out and picked a clover earring that is coated with ruby and sapphire gems and Ran chose an amethyst ring.

We wore those on our body and went into the lift with the rest and went up to the tenth level, where Kid's heist was held previously.

We were led to the very room where the Moon Lady, Kid's last target was placed in. Instead, now the room was furnished with sofa and coffee table. There is even a television in the room with an entire sound system.

"Make yourself comfortable, my servants will serve you lunch, tea time and dinner at the appropriate timing. No worries." Jirokichi told us when we entered the room.

We each took a seat on the sofa, and was immediately served with tea and some light snacks.

"Well then, I shall go and double check on the security around the museum. If you would excuse me…" Nakamori stood up from his seat and left the room.

"How hardworking…" I mumbled to myself.

"That's because we are not sure what time Kid's going to come. That's why we are on a 24/7 watch." Jirokichi overheard my mumbling.

"I-I see…" I stammered, at a loss of words.

_How sharp can he be?_

* * *

We spent our entire day in that room, entertaining ourselves with the television and by chatting. Our meals and tea time was served to us after every few hours.

Soon it was already 9.55PM, and it was when Nakamori came running into the room, panting heavily.

"K-Ki-Kid's no-notice…" He said, panting heavily and handed the note over to Jirokichi.

"What does it says?" Kogoro asked.

Jirokichi read the notice aloud.

**Let's see…**

**Eventually 12AM would come,**

**Venture around the museum **

**Eventually you will find me.**

**Let's see if you can catch me before then.**

**2**** hours**

**0****5 minutes more **

***Doodle of Kid* **

"Catch him before 12AM is the challenge huh? Alright I shall accept your challenge, Kid!" Jirokichi exclaimed like a battle roar. He immediately contacted his personal securities to search every nook and cranny of the museum for Kid. Nakamori did the same too.

After a 15 minutes search with no results, Nakamori and Jirokichi went to search personally too. Kogoro tagged along with them.

"Should we go and help out as well?" Ran asked me.

"I-I am not sure." I stammered.

_I want to go alone though._

"Ran-nee chan, where is the toilet? I need to go to the toilet! Bring me there!" Conan asked childishly.

"Oh okay. Sorry, Miharu-chan. Please wait for awhile while I bring him to the washroom." Ran apologized as he led Conan by his hand out of the room.

Before leaving the room, Conan turns around and smiles at me.

"Conan-kun?" Ran called out to him when he suddenly makes his stop.

"See you later, Miharu nee-chan." Conan said childishly and followed Ran out of the room.

_Thank you, Conan._

* * *

I went and waited behind the door. As soon as Ran and Conan went out of sight, I sneaked out of the room and went up the stairs to the 20th floor, as stated in the note.

As soon as I reached the 20th floor, I went straight out of the door that leads to the roof. I gasped for air from the run up the stairs. I look around the roof but I couldn't find him. I drop my head down in disappointment when suddenly…

"How did you like the exercise I had planned for you, ojou-sama?" A familiar voice sound from behind.

I turn around to find a person, dressed in an all white suit with a cape drifting in the winds behind his back, a monocle and a top hat. It was Kid, or should I say Kaito.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"I think you are the one that's missing me." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Kaito looked down, "Yeah, I miss you real badly."

My body started to fidget, urging to do something. And I really did.

I dash forward and push Kaito towards the door. He fell down, but luckily his back landed against the door and I fell onto his lap.

"You idiot…" I said.

"M-Miharu?" Kaito question my action.

"Don't think that you are the only one that feels bad. I do too, you know? I miss you so badly for the past weeks but… I don't dare to face you." I started to blabber everything out.

"Miharu…" Kaito called out my name in a soft and kind voice.

"Tell me, Kaito. How do you feel?" I asked, looking directly into his eyes.

He reached out his hands and gently caresses my face, "I miss you so badly. To the point that I do not want to lose you again anymore. I really love you."

"Kaito… I-I love you too." I said in a soft, quivering voice.

I feel so embarrassed that I had said it out, my true feelings. But yet there was a sense of relief. Teardrops start to trickle down my cheeks.

His used his hand to wipe the tears away and slowly brought my face closer to his. In less than a few seconds, our lips touched each others. A warm kiss sealed our lips.

_So warm… And sweet. _

I closed my eyes and my soul was indulged in pleasure. However, Kaito pulled some dirty tricks. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and slipped in a sleeping pill into me.

The sleeping pill effect took place almost immediately. My body feels so heavy and I collapse, fast asleep. But before my consciousness fades away, I could hear Kaito's voice.

"I am bringing you home, back to your real home."

Kaito scooped me up and brought me near the edge of the roof, preparing to take off.

Just then all the people came barging into the roof.

"There you are, Kid!" Nakamori exclaimed.

"Nice to see you all, however you are too late…" Kid said and a resounding bell sounded, "It's already mid-night. And I have already gotten what I want."

Kid makes his turn to face everyone and they all gasped when they saw me fast asleep in Kid's embrace.

"You're after her?" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Kid answers, "I will be taking her and the Clover's Heart earring that she's wearing." Kid proclaims and gave a peck on the earring.

"Capture him!" Nakamori ordered.

"Well then, see you next time." Kid said and jumped off the building. He opens up his hang glider and we drift off from the roof of the museum back home.

* * *

When I open up my eyes, I was already lying on the bed in Kaito's bedroom.

"Are you awake now?" Kaito asks, still in his Kid's costume.

I sat up on bed and nodded. When I remembered what happen before, I complained.

"How dare you knock me out?"

"I'm sorry. I am just afraid that you might not return with me, so I took the first step." Kaito said as he took off his suit and changed into his plain tee. After he had changed, he came and sat down beside me.

"You won't run away already right?" Kaito asked.

I smiled, "No. Not anymore."

Kaito return me a smile and we exchanged yet another sweet kiss before the two of us fall asleep on the bed in each others embrace.

* * *

I am done with the chapter! :D

I hope it is okay. And I hope it would reach everyone's expectation.

Hope you enjoy reading it. :D


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnap!

I do not own the Detective Conan series…

I'm so sorry for such a late update in the story. Had some… well, some stuff happened and... Gotten under a little depression… So sorry for the delay and stuff…

Kudou Ayumi: I'm so sorry~! Due to my absent, no one has been editing the story therefore, it was delayed! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'll try to get it done ASAP!

Kaycee-x John Cenaholic: Thank you! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too.

Silentlane491: I hope I can still continue it, but not so drag either, otherwise it will be too boring. Thanks for reading!

Emika-kun: So sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, hope you would enjoy!

Cheerysmile: Thank you for reading! Of course they will suspect something… ;)

Zero-Mania: It's alright; at least you reviewed for my previous chapter! :D Thanks!

Anyway... Let's continue on with the story first ;)

* * *

"_I love you…" Kaito's sweet voice sounded. That very one sentence of his brought a huge smile on my face. _

_Is this all a dream..? _

I woke up from that dream.

"A dream…" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my eyes.

I sat up on the bed and looked around. I was in Kaito's room.

_Was it…?_

I started to remember about what happen last night. At the heist… On the rooftop of the museum… And back in this room… Every single detail was etched in my head.

"What a wonderful night…" I said dreamily, hugging my knees closer to my chest.

"What night are you referring to?" A voice broke my dreamy thoughts.

I looked over and to my surprise, it was Kaito.

"I-It was none of your concern." I stammered and diverted my eyes elsewhere.

As my eyes were drawn elsewhere, Kaito crept forward and sat down beside me. By the next moment, our faces were just inches apart.

"Was it last night you were referring to, ojou-sama?" Kaito teased.

My face immediately turned red. I back off a little from him, but Kaito kept on creeping forward towards me.

I was cornered all the way to the other end of the bed.

"Y-yes…" I said with a sigh of defeat. I feel so embarrassed to admit it.

Kaito started snickering at my flushed red face.

"Stop laughing." I sighed, and hid my face with the blanket.

Kaito stopped and tried to pull the blanket away from me. I forcefully pulled the blanket, not wanting my flushed red face revealed to Kaito. However, Kaito's one sentence pulled the blanket away from my possession.

"Don't you want me?" Kaito ask teasingly.

_Damn…_

I struggled under the blanket, whether to keep on hiding or choose to face him. The next moment I know, my eyes were already staring at him.

Kaito smiled at me genuinely, "You are only honest at these times, huh."

I pouted and lunge forward to hug him. When I felt Kaito's warmth, a smile tugged on my lips.

"Good morning, my little angel." Kaito said with a gentle voice and patted lightly on my head.

"Good morning…" I greeted back while resting my head on Kaito's chest.

He let out a soft chuckle and let his hand run through my hair.

"Breakfast is ready. Go and get ready and come out for breakfast." Kaito said when we broke apart from each other's embrace.

I nodded my head. I dash out of bed immediately and went to the washroom to wash up.

* * *

As I exited the washroom and heading towards the kitchen to join Kaito, a glittering reflection attracted my attention across the building.

I stared at it for quite some while, trying to figure out what it was. I moved around the area, trying to get a glimpse of it. In a short moment, I decide to go forth to the veranda to check out what it was.

I went and slides open the door. Before I could even finish opening the door,

"Watch out!" Kaito shouted and dashed towards me.

He pushed me down to the side and within a short second…

The glass of the sliding door had a hole in it and there were cracks around the hole. The glass shattered and drop onto the floor. The hole was located where I was standing just a few seconds before Kaito pushed me away.

I gasped in surprise.

_Who was it? Is it them? Are they trying to murder me? _

I was still in a state of shock. It was Kaito's warm touch that brings me back.

"Are you alright?" Kaito ask worriedly, caressing my face.

"Yeah… Thanks to you." I said, flashing a small smile to him.

Kaito turns his head towards the opposite building, staring intently at where the sniper was. But there were no traces of it.

"Let's go pay Tantei-kun a visit today. We need to discuss about this." Kaito told me in a serious tone.

I nodded silently before letting my head hanging down.

Seeing me in this state, Kaito lifted my head up and gave me a peck on cheeks.

"Don't worry; I will protect you no matter what happen." He assures me with a smile.

Hearing that, I smiled genuinely once again.

_However, those are the words that I do not want to hear… I do not want you to get hurt over me, Kaito. _

We proceed on for our breakfast. And after that, we went and get changed and left for Beika.

* * *

Kaito and I had been more extra cautious after what had happen this morning. We were more aware on our surroundings and we stayed as close as possible.

We manage to get to the train station safely in 10 minutes. However, there were a large crowd of people there.

"Don't leave my side, alright?" Kaito say before the train reaches.

I nodded my head and stick as close to him as possible.

As soon as the train reach the platform, the door opens and a huge crowd came walking out of it. The people were pushing around, bumping onto one another. I was separated from Kaito from the crowd.

I struggled past through the crowd, trying to make my way back to Kaito. Amidst the crowd, I saw someone much unexpected.

A tall guy wearing a long black coat and a black hat. However, you can still see his distinctive silver long hair. He flashed an evil smirk towards my direction. When my eyes met with his, fear took over me. His eyes were so cold, filled with much murder intent.

_G-Gin! _

I tried to escape away from that area; however, the crowd were all blocking my way. I could not escape from Gin in time.

As he approach closer and closer to me, his smirk got wider and wider. When he was about ten feet away from me, he put his hand into the pocket of his coat and took out a pistol with a silencer attach to it. He pointed the gun at me.

_Oh no! There is no way for me to run…_

As soon as the people were cleared in front of me, he pulled the trigger.

The fear of death took over my body; I couldn't even budge from the spot. Until a sudden force pushed me away from the bullet's course. And we went into the train, safe from Gin's threat.

I was in utter shock. It was Kaito that found me in trouble and safe me from it. The train took off in time before Gin can make another move.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thank you." I thanked him for saving me.

Kaito gave my head a gentle pat and smiled. I felt safe but at the same time, I felt that something's amiss too.

"Aniki, did you get her?" A deep, rough voice asked. It was Vodka's voice.

"No, I let it get away." Gin replied in a very irritated voice, "Get ready for the other plan, Vodka."

"Yes sir!" Vodka answered and left to prepare the other plan. Gin still stood at the platform looking at the train as it left.

"You will not get away the next time…" Gin said in a cold voice and left the platform as well.

Back in the train, I still have the uneasy feeling. Kaito too, was silent throughout the journey. However, I notice something weird from Kaito.

He was sweating a lot. Occasionally, he would gasp for air. And his face in turning pale as well.

_He is sweating a lot… Don't tell me…_

"Hey Kaito, are you alright? Are you hurt from the incident just now?" I ask softly and with much concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Kaito assured me.

"No, I don't think so." I said and gave his shoulder a pat.

As my hand touches his shoulder, he let out a soft groan. I gasped in surprise.

"Don't tell me you got shot from just now. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask sounding more worried now.

"I just don't want you to worry so much. Don't worry, I will be fine. I wore an extra layer inside and the bullet just grazed me that's all. I will get my wound treated later."

"But still…" I protested. But Kaito hushed me and asked me not to worry about it anymore.

I nodded my head silently, and bent down and tore a part of my dress and wrap the fabric around Kaito's injured arm.

"Thank you…" Kaito says softly and wraps his hand around my waist. I took a step closer to him so as to allow him to lean over towards my body.

The rest of the journey, we travelled in silence.

* * *

Soon, we reached Beika station. I held onto Kaito's hand tightly and we walked to Agasa's house.

On the way there, several incidents happened. A car loses control and almost hit onto us. A flower pot fell from above and nearly crash on our head. Luckily, we manage to avoid all of it. With all these incidents happening, we decide to take a stop at a café first.

We went to an area with little people and I tended to Kaito's wound from earlier.

"What should we do? We can't lure them to Agasa-san's home…" I said softly.

"I know… We need to distract them somehow." Kaito replied me and went deep into thoughts just moments later.

I sat there thinking as well.

After several minutes, both of us gave up. We let out a sigh.

"This kind of thinking work isn't my stuff. How I wish Tantei-kun would be here as well." Kaito said and sigh again.

"I agree… If Conan-kun is here, I bet he will come up with a brilliant plan in a short time."

Suddenly the idea strikes us…

"Call him up!" Both of us said in harmony.

Kaito immediately took out his phone and dialled for Conan. He picked up the call almost immediately.

"Hey Tantei-kun, you free now?" Kaito asks.

"Well, not really… Someone is tailing me. And my guess that it's them. Is Miharu with you? Protect her well. " Conan replied.

"Yeah I will. Be careful on your end." Kaito said and hung up the call.

"So what did Conan say?" I ask.

"Looks like he's being kept busy too." Kaito said.

"I see… What should we do now?" I ask.

"Well, let's get out of here first. We need to find a way to get rid of them from our backs and go to Agasa-jii san's house." Kaito said and stood up.

I stood up and we leave the shop together.

We wandered around the streets for quite some while but nothing happen.

"That's weird. Nothing is happening." I told Kaito.

"I agree… Something must be going on." Kaito say. He scan around the area, however, they were no where to be found.

"Let's get to somewhere safe and contact Tantei-kun again." Kaito whispered to my ears. I nodded as I think it is one of the best solutions too.

As we were approaching a spilt road which leads to a dark alley, we were assaulted there. Two men launched at us when we were not paying attention.

Quick in response, I dodged their attacks and pulled Kaito back too. However, I failed to realize that there is one more person behind us.

The person behind took out a stun gun and stunned us. Both of us let out a groan and fell to the ground. Through my unconscious state, I could feel that my body has been carried into a vehicle and it started to drive away from the spot.

Back in the dark alley, someone was standing watching what just happened. She let out a sly smirk and let her hands run through her magenta hair.

"Maybe it's time for me to do something." She said and left. The breeze starts to blow gently, carrying her magenta hair along.

* * *

I'm really sorry for such a late update… My exams just ended, and before that was a huge chaos.

There was a person that I had been dying to meet since young. Just when I gotten the news on his whereabouts, I went off to find him. However, things just don't go so smoothly… He's not there anymore. He's not in this world anymore to be precise.

Sigh… I had gotten really depressed that I wasn't able to do anything… Up until now. Well, hopefully I can continue to write my story…

Once again, I apologize for the delay… Will try to catch up on the story ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24: Escape!

I do not own the Detective Conan series…

Oh my… It's been so long since I last updated this story… Partly is because I lost my log-in ID and Password. Secondly, sad to say that I forgotten about it. I only remember it when I receive a mail that someone subscribed to this story. And I came back to read it again. I was laughing to myself as I thought back when I first wrote this story. I could stay up to 4AM in the morning just to finish up one chapter. I want to get that kind of feeling again, the feeling of wanting to finish the chapter quickly and have it posted online so people can continue reading my story.

Lastly, sorry for such a late update, I will keep writing this story once more. My skills have been dull so please do pardon me.

* * *

_This humid environment… This gentle breeze… The smell of salt… Where am I?_

A flash of light shone upon my face and then disappear again. I slowly open up my eyes and find myself being tied up in a place that I have no recollection of it. My feet were tied up. My hands were tied up along with Kaito's. The two of us were bind together.

"Kaito… Hey Kaito! Are you awake?" I called out. I wriggled my body, struggling to get the ropes to loosen up. Kaito let a groan.

"W-Where are we?" He asks, feeling groggy.

"I don't know, but I think we are some where near a coast. I can feel the sea breeze and the light house light will often shine into this cabin." I replied, still trying to get the ropes free.

"Light house?" Kaito questioned, "It's night time already!"

I shush Kaito, but it was too late. Kaito's loud exclaim alerted some guards outside the door.

Two men came barging in through the door, as if they might just have torn the door down. One of them is skinny and tanned; he is carrying a rifle on his back. While the other is big size, looks like a body builder. He has a revolver attached to his belt on the side.

"So, you two are awake." The huge guy came in and pointed a gun at us, "You two better not make a fuss or I will have a bullet run through ya' head."

I gulped, as I feel a little helpless being tied up like this. The guy smirked. He approaches me and grabs me by my collar.

"You're pretty cute. Maybe I should make you my woman and not hand you over to him." He said as he lets out an evil smirk.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I said as I moved away with all my might. The man got irritated and slaps me.

"You should feel honoured that I want to make you my woman! Or maybe I should just send you over to _that person_. With a bullet in your head, that is." The man threatened.

I gasped. _That person… They are with the black organization!_

"You should keep your hands to yourself, big guy!" Kaito yelled. Now the big guy snaps. He vent out his anger on Kaito.

"You should keep your mouth shut!" The big guy yelled as he kicks Kaito in his abdomen continuously. With every kick, Kaito groans in pain.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please! I will do anything you want, so please just stop it!" I pleaded.

Finally the guy stops and laughs, "Ha-Haha, your little girl-friend pleaded me to stop. Should I listen to her plea or should I continue to torment you?" the big guy teased, but he is slightly out of breath from the 'heavy' workout.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but don't you dare to touch her." Kaito said with determination, but he is all worn out from the pain he inflict from the big guy's kick.

"Why you…" The big guy got all worked up, he land a punch on Kaito's face. Kaito cried out in pain as he coughs out blood.

"No! Stop it!" I cried.

Finally the skinny guy steps in to stop the other's assaults.

"Hey, stop it already. We need them to be in one piece or aniki will take it out on us." The skinny guy said and let out a sigh.

"_Tsk, _fine!" The big guy grumbles, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

The two of them left the room, leaving us behind in the dark room.

"Kaito! Kaito, are you alright?" I asked, trying my best to turn and get a view on Kaito's injury.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kaito said, gasping slightly for air.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

"No, it's not your fault," Kaito comforted me, "It's my own fault to pick a fight with that guy. Because I don't want him to hurt you, that's all."

Even though Kaito said that it is not my fault, I still feel a little guilty. After a short moment of silence, Kaito raised the idea of getting out of here.

"I suppose the two of them went out to grab dinner or something. Let's take this chance and get out of here." Kaito suggests.

"Yeah," I nod in agreement, "But how? We are both tied up together."

We look around the cabin to find tools that can help us in escaping from these tight ropes. However, it's too dark and we can't find anything. Just then the light from the light house near-by shines into the cabin again.

"Look over there!" Kaito gestured.

I turn my head to the direction that Kaito gestured. Faintly, I could see a rusted nail protruding out of the cabin wall.

"Use that to cut the ropes, and then let's escape." Kaito let out his signature smirk.

Returning the smile, I nodded.

* * *

We slide through the cabin towards the wall, and we grind the ropes that tied our hands together on the rusted nail.

Slowly but evidently, the rope is starting to loosen up.

"It's working. But we need to speed up or the two guys are gonna come back soon." Kaito said as he quickens the pace to get the ropes cut.

I pace myself to Kaito's speed, and had unfortunately cut my hand onto the rusted nail too. I let out a soft groan on the pain I inflicted. And I can feel that blood is oozing out from the wound too.

"Miharu, are you alright?" Kaito asks with much concern as he could not see the wound.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." I assured him.

As my blood drips onto the cabin floor, the floor surrounding us glows. It forms a magic circle.

"What the hell is this!" Kaito exclaimed in surprise.

As the magic circle continues to glow, I could hear a voice in my head.

"_I… Identify… Identify yourself, human!"_

"Identify?" I questioned.

"What? Identify what?" Kaito asks.

"Could you not hear a voice?" I ask Kaito.

"Voice? No, I hear nothing."

_That's strange… so only I can hear it. _

Amidst the glowing light, we could hear the voice of the two guys, faintly.

"Hey the cabin is glowing!"

"What's going on!"

"Oh no, the two of them are back." Kaito cursed.

"_Identify yourself, human! Then will I choose to save you."_

_My identification? What is it exactly?_

I thought for awhile.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. This kind of shock Kaito who is clueless on what's going on with me.

I cut my palm with the rusted nail and let my blood fill my entire palm.

"This is my identification!" I replied in determination as I set my bloody palm on the magic circle.

"_Access granted. Lucifer's power activates."_

The magic circle glows even more brilliantly and I could feel a strong suction power, pulling me down into the magic circle.

In a few seconds, when the two guys came barging into the room once again, Kaito and I disappeared.

* * *

I could feel my body floating in a vacuum. As I open up my eyes, all I could see was just some spirals moving. My hands are still tied up with Kaito's.

_Where are we now? And where are we heading to?_

As the gravity force starts acting up, I know that we have reached our 'destination'.

We landed gently on the floor. As our views cleared up, we find ourselves sitting in the same magic circle with a different environment.

The entire room was dark and there were many shelves of unidentified things. And there's a large cauldron in the middle of the room with a purple mist coming out of it.

"Thank you for the help, Lucifer." A mature sounding voice echoes through the room.

_Lucifer? It's the name that I heard just now._

After the purple mist subsides, a set of foot steps can be heard, and it is approaching us.

Kaito and I look towards the direction where the footsteps are coming from.

"Welcome to the witch's house." A woman in cloak greeted us before letting out a witch-like laughter.

"Witch?" I questioned. It sets me thinking. Kaito too thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me… It's…" Kaito said with his quivering voice.

"Indeed! It's your truly." The woman said as she took off her cloak, revealing herself to us.

And her identification left both of us in a half shocked and half feared feeling.

* * *

Guess I will end off the story here.

I will try to find more time to continue on the story. And from now on, I will continue to remind myself of this story existence and to record down my ID somewhere that I won't forget.

Please forgive me, for the late update and my clumsiness and forgetfulness. My greatest apology.


End file.
